Sparrow
by homestyler
Summary: An imperial summons came to her family, and Kagome heads to the Western palace to bring her family honor at the will of the Emperor. The palace is a different world, and an unknown enemy threatens the survival of the kingdom. As she seeks to understand her place in this new world, Kagome unknowingly embarks on an adventure that could save, or destroy, the empire.
1. Leaving Home

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

The sun beamed brightly, casting a golden hue on the home before him. His horse whinnied and he pulled the reins toward the doors of the building, his bag thumping softly against his side with his mount's every step. The sounds of the nearby village rang out through the air, children laughing and vendors calling out their goods and wares. Perhaps when he finished delivering his message, he could rest for a day or two in town before returning to his own village. Slowing his mount, he neared the torii arches and swung himself off his horse, falling with a muffled thud to his feet. He stepped forward, one calloused hand leading his horse behind him while the other reached into his bag, producing a scroll tied with the decorated seal of the Emperor's house, a regal dog standing against a stylized flower.

A servant came forward at the sound of his entrance and quickly took in his weathered uniform signifying him as an Imperial messenger. She bowed her dark head before scurrying inside to find her master. The messenger shifted his weight, takin in the small garden around the home as he waited for the man of the house to receive him. A minute later the shoji doors moved once more and a man stepped out, his black hair flecked with steely gray and soft wrinkles ensconcing his hard eyes. His gait was stilted, a slight limp hindering him from walking as powerfully as he appeared when standing still, but his back was straight and his chin up, wordlessly commanding the messenger to speak.

"You are Higurashi-taisho?" The messenger's voice was weary from the long ride and scratchy from the dust of the road, but he stepped forward with practiced composure.

"Hai, I am he," Higurashi answered, his flinty blue eyes licking down to the scroll hanging from the messenger's fingertips.

"A message from the Emperor, Higurashi-taisho," the messenger said, bowing slightly as he extended the scroll to the older general.

"Arigatou," Higurashi intoned, taking the scroll from his hands and slipping the knots out of the ribbon with ease, unravelling it to see the Emperor's commands. He squinted in the sunlight as he read, his eyes widening in shock and confusion at the Emperor's desires. He could not believe this request had come from the Imperial family, even though the bold red seal of the Dog General bored into the paper confirmed its legitimacy.

"Aki, summon my family. There is much to discuss."

* * *

Kagome laughed as she ran through the woods, nimbly evading her pursuers. The happy sound echoed in her wake as her hair danced wildly around her shoulders and she turned, eyes bright with mirth as she paused to catch her breath.

"Do you yield?" A childish voice popped up behind her, her otouto stepping out from behind a bush. A whoop came as another child spotted her bright kimono and bustled through the woods to reach her.

"Never!" Kagome cried as she bolted once more, Souta giving chase once more as more children joined together in chasing Kagome. Their path wound through the woods between their home and their village and Kagome burst through the trees to the road, nearly running into a horse and rider. She looked up, catching his eye before she saw the seal he wore on his uniform and stepped back bowing her head in apology.

"Gomen nasai," she said, her words breathy and rushed. The man only laughed as the children chasing her charged out of the forest, yelling and whooping at finally having caught her. Seeing the rider stopped in the road, the children gathered behind Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, we caught you so now you have to play another game!" one of the children begged, reaching up for her hand. Kagome looked away from the rider and crouched down to meet the girl's eyes. She heard the rider turn his horse and continue along the path to the center of town.

"You're right Jun," she said brightly, grabbing another child's hand as they started walking back to the village. "What do you want to play next?" The onslaught of children yelling their chosen games surrounded her in an instant, swallowing her laughter.

* * *

The Higurashi family gathered at the torii arches before their estate, the harsh bright rays of the morning sun holding no warmth. Only days ago, the little family was lively and content with their lot in life. Just days ago, when they had no idea what change was being brought to them in that messenger's bag. Their only daughter, Kagome, had been summoned to present herself before the emperor and represent her family as the two princes of the realm searched for a suitable wife. The Higurashi patriarch had been surprised at the summons given their relatively low standing when compared to the lowest members of the Emperor's court. Higurashi-taisho's service had been recognized by the Emperor when they faced an enemy in the East years ago, but so had many other brave and valiant young men and youkai. With such a large kingdom, it was strange that she had been summoned from so far away to join the multitude of women vying for a prince's heart. Her family was sending her off today with what little they could provide to ensure a respectable impression, one fine kimono and a few combs for her hair. She would be escorted by a contingent that had come from the palace guard; they had arrived only days after the messenger had initially delivered his blow.

She did not want to go. The village held many happy memories for the young woman, and she could not bear the thought of leaving her friends behind. She just hoped that she would not be gone too long, that they would not forget her. She hoped the children would keep playing the games she taught them, that the miko in her village would find a new helper, that so many things would still be there when she returned. She loved her friends, her family, her life here, and her heart broke a little bit more at the thought of her imminent departure. Souta scampered out of the house towards them, stopping just shy of her side, his sad eyes looking at her newest kimono. His hand reached out, a single finger trailing along the golden threads that formed tiny birds flying across the fabric. The threads glinted in the light as she moved. Twisting her own hand around, Kagome grabbed Souta's and squeezed twice, her otouto's watery eyes meeting her own.

"Be good," Kagome said, voice rising in a strangle warble as she pulled him in to a tight hug, his arms pinned under her own. Souta's hands wrapped around her and his head moved against her shoulder, the only sign he acknowledged her request. Leaning back, she took one more look at her little brother before dropping her arms. The little birds shimmered and glinted, and she looked to the sky to distract her mind from the impending sorrow.

_I wish I too could take flight_… Kagome thought wistfully. Her melancholic gaze caught sight of a pair of sparrows flitting by a copse of trees on the road to village. Her destiny lay in the opposite direction, where the road widened and her knowledge ended. She had never been that far west. In all her life, she had never left the shadows of her mountains, and her stomach flipped at the thought.

Kagome sighed as her mother pulled her in for yet another long embrace. Her soft blue eyes shifted and closed, willing her tears not to come until at least the carriage had left. It would not do to have her father think her ungrateful for the opportunity and honor presented to their family. She would bring her family honor and pride, regardless of whether she captured the affections of a prince or not. She would miss them, yet she would return when the princes chose and wed another.

"Kagome…" her mother pulled back, grasping her daughters' shoulders gently. "You will make us proud. You are so lovely, so kind, and they will see and know your value. You will be missed, musume."

"Thank you, Mama," Kagome said, voice catching as she struggled to keep her words even, "My heart will long to be here more and more each day I am away from you, but I will make you proud. I will not dishonor my family," she promised, pride cutting her soft heart like a knife. "I will carry your words with me, mama, and I will come home. I promise."

Her mother smiled sadly, her eyes lowering to the ground as she nodded, a tear escaping from the corner of one eye. Her father stepped in, closer to her and her mother, his leathery, scarred hands reaching for hers. Enfolding her fingers between his palms, his smile echoing her mother's. His eyes, a light blue equal to hers and her otouto's, wrinkled as his grasp tightened.

"You are a gift to our lives and to our family, daughter. Now you must go and serve our family," he said softly, only for her as he gave her hands a soft squeeze, "Represent us well." Her father's words filled her with hope and strength, and she set her shoulders and straightened, the folds of her kimono falling gracefully as she stepped away from him and then into a low bow. Her hair fell over the sides of her face, sheltering her briefly from the piercing blaze of the sun. Righting herself, she looked once more at her family, committing their faces to her memory. Souta's splitting smile, her mother's soft eyes, and her father's proud figure burned into her mind, she tried desperately not to let them see her distress.

Her father stepped forward and offered his hand to help her into the carriage. As she stepped up and into the small carriage, she could not help but feel like she was drowning in the fears and expectations set forth by herself and her family and the only thing tethering her to the earth was the carriage she now found herself trapped in. The door to her new cage shut gently, her father stepping back to signal Yuuto, the convoy leader, to begin the slow and treacherous journey towards the capitol. As the carriage jolted forward, Kagome's mind whirled around the possibilities of her new adventure. Uncertainty and doubt plagued her mind as she started down the road that led to her closest friends, her happiest memories, her _home_, the same road that currently was putting all these things behind her.

* * *

Kagome dozed lightly, leaning against the side of the carriage. Her eyes grew weary after the first few hours of travel, and the longing for familiar sights even as they faded out the window of the carriage could not keep her heavy eyelids open. When her eyes open once more, the mountains lay far behind her. Clouds rolled in across the valley, a thick heavy covering crossing the sky at a slow march. The carriage was quickly becoming constrained and uncomfortable.

_How many days will pass like this? I don't know how I'll stay sane_, Kagome thought. _How far away can the capital be? Surely no more than a few weeks?_ Already the landscape had changed so much. The carriage slowed, and Kagome's attention was pulled to Yuuto as he steered his horse around to her window. Pushing aside her thoughts, Kagome straightened in her seat, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Yuuto's steed stomped impatiently as she nodded for the captain to speak.

"Higurashi-sama, we're settin' to prepare camp for the night. There're strong winds from aur backs pushin' that there storm in aur direction. Scout's found a grove a ways off the road, so ya needn't worry about it troublin' yer sleep." His brusque manner brought a small smile to her face, one which did not pass unnoticed by the leader of their small group. His horse pranced around but Yuuto's strong hands kept the animal from stepping out of Kagome's vision.

"Arigatou, Yuuto-kun, for letting me know. I am most anxious to _not_ be sitting," came Kagome's soft response. She settled back into the seat of the small carriage, wishing once more she was headed in the opposite direction, or at least that she had not packed her scrolls deep with her other belongings.

_Though, I have heard that the library at the palace is quite extensive_, she thought as a small grin capturing her lips. They continued down the winding road further until they slowed and left the road. Their scout, Touma, had stopped and was already preparing their campsite. As they approached, Kagome could hear Yuuto's bellowed commands to find water and begin meal preparations. Horses whinnied, hooves striking the ground. Once the carriage halted for good, Yuuto dismounted and opened the door for his lady, offering a hand to aid her descent. Her eyes looked around, admiring the landscape of their campsite. Her jinmaku sat in the most guarded corner of their campsite, dark fabric walls swaying in and out, in and out with the soft breeze. Crossing the campsite quickly became a challenge as each guardsman acknowledged their lady with a deep bow. Her graceful nods sent them on their way, and she gratefully collapsed in the confines of her temporary shelter. The muffled noises of life permeated the area, and Kagome looked up at the darkening sky.

_These are the same stars that I watched at home. I wonder if Souta-chan is watching the stars right now, like we used to together._ Kagome's face perked up as she pictured her otouto sitting under the torii arch of the nearby shrine, watching the stars with Buyo sprawled across his feet. Warmth and joy spread through her. _Perhaps, even though we are far apart, we are still tied together_, she thought.

"Higurashi-san, your dinner," came Touma's soft voice from outside her jinmaku. He parted the fabric, a bowl of sticky rice and rabbit in one hand. Kagome swiftly stood and stepped forward to grab the dish only to stumble over the hem of her kimono. Touma surged forward and grasped her arm, stabilizing the young woman. A pretty blush colored her cheeks as she gazed up at the young soldier before her.

"Arigatou, Touma-kun. I seem to have misplaced my legs after the day's journey," Kagome said while regaining her balance. She shuffled back and gave a small bow of her head, hiding her flushed cheeks. "Thank you for bringing me dinner."

Touma again offered the steaming dish of food. With a small smile, Kagome accepted the bowl and moved to sit on a tatami mat. His task complete, Touma moved to leave. Pausing at the fabric doorway, he turned once more and bowed slightly.

"If you should need anything, Higurashi-sama, you need only ask," said Touma. He exited her jinmaku to rejoin the group. The darkness grew, and Kagome quickly traded her elegant kimono with its brilliant golden thread for her simple yukata. Warm and comfortable, she settled down, praying to the kami that the rest of her journey would not pass as slowly as the first day had.

* * *

The small company continued for many days in the same pattern. Yuuto's strict commands kept them moving quickly across the countryside. Kagome had quickly stopped wearing her elegant kimono with its shining golden birds, wary of damaging the delicate silk. Instead, she donned a simple green yukata that did not show the wear of constant travel like silk. Her attention shifted between the ever-changing landscape and some books she found packed among her things. Her father had tucked them in among her yukatas, kimono, and other sparse belongings. The sight of the books brought tears to her eyes. She gently ran her fingers along the pages, wondering what treasures lay within. When she returned home, she would thank her father for his incredible thoughtfulness in recognizing her love of books. They kept her from counting the days in agony, instead immersing her in thoughts and words and worlds far from reach.

Looking out the carriage window once more, she caught sight of another village far in the distance. Perhaps they would make it there to dine with the headman of the village and could stay in real walls that night. Travel wore her down, a usually sweet disposition soured by the time spent confined to the carriage and watching the world pass her by. Her mind took to the sky, dreaming of a life among the clouds.

_I should have been born a bird for all the time I spend wishing to have their freedom_, Kagome thought with a small snort,_ or maybe just born with a pair of wings_. Imagination filled her as she envisions her mundane world from the perspective of the sparrows. She slipped into dream state, cerulean eyes shutting out the blue sky she longed to call home.

A sharp crack rang out and Kagome went flying into the side of the carriage. Around her she heard the men shout and the horses whinny sharply as they scattered. Pushing herself up from her fallen position, Kagome saw Touma's strong arm reaching down to pull her from the wreckage of the carriage. Clutching his hand with both of hers, she marveled at the differences between his strength and her… lack thereof.

"Higurashi-san are you alright?" Touma's soft brown eyes met hers and she nodded once. Gently he lifted her out of the carriage. When her feet were settled firmly on the ground again, she whirled around, trying to comprehend what had happened. Underneath the carriage a wheel had collapsed, leaving her and her company stranded.

"Higurashi-san, Aah sent a rider for that village we saw a ways back. Aah expect he'll return before nightfall. Aah'll have the men prepare camp. Come, sit here an rest a bit. We'll take care of everythin'," Yuuto said as he led the young girl to the edge of the road. They were in the middle of a light forest, sunlight breaking through the thick foliage. The dappled light created an air of intrigue and Kagome sat on a nearby boulder, clinging to her book. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, hiding her from the world. Opening her book, she settled in to devour the poetry held within.

Hours passed in similar fashion. Kagome felt like she had left the world behind her. The words of Bashō comforted her heart and excited her. _I am having an adventure unparalleled by any other member of my family. I may not be wandering far from the road to the Emperor's road, but I have not yet found my purpose. I feel… like freedom is not far away for once._ The thought made her smile, though she could not think of why it had come to her at all. Her life had not been one of repression, but for the longest time she could not name the feelings within her. It felt like something was trying to get out.

A leaf fell on her head, and Kagome smiled. Looking up, she saw more leaves falling- an odd sight for the middle of summer. High above the small company, the branches creaked and groaned under a strong wind. A beast grunted, but it didn't sound like a horse or a dog or any other animal Kagome recognized. It was louder, guttural, and came from above them. Her guards stood, looking for the unseen threat. Touma came to her side silently, one strong hand grasping the hilt of his katana, the other already holding his tanto. Yuuto moved to the front of the group, squinting at the sky for any sign of attack.

Kagome gasped as she caught sight of what had made the noise. A great dragon was descending before them, the trees catching his silvery limbs. Branches and twigs cracked and creaked and gave way under the massive girth of the beast. The dragon's fierce blue mane whipped in the wind and bright cobalt eyes searched wildly until they rested on her. Kagome moved behind Touma and sent a prayer to the kami that this dragon would not kill her and her faithful guards. She swallowed, acutely aware of how quiet and still the world had become. Glancing up at Touma, she was confused by the lack of terror on his face. Her eyes sought Yuuto and found him sheathing his katana as well. Confused, she looked at the dragon once more and caught sight of– was that someone riding the dragon? Her heart beat faster and she barely noticed her feet taking her closer to the great creature, trying to catch sight of the being atop the mystical mount. The silver beast settled on the ground, great claws digging into the compacted dirt, and from the saddle a young man numbly jumped from the dragon's back. Turning to Kagome, he bowed then stood, flashing a bright smirk to all assembled before him and his dragon. Thick fur covered his shoulders, his chest encased by black armor. Another fur hung from his waist, like a tail. His thick black hair was tied high on his head, a simple katana hung from his side. The most shocking realization came upon seeing his bare feet and pointed ears.

"Higurashi-sama? Are you the daughter of Higurashi-taisho?" the man asked loudly. His voice seemed like thunder in the silence left by his landing. Kagome's eyes shot to his, and his ears twitched slightly.

"Hai, I am Higurashi Kagome," she said with a bow. The words felt garbled in her mouth and her hands subconsciously flattened her yukata. Her wrinkled, travel worn yukata with hints of dirt towards the hem, nothing like the gold-embroidered masterpiece she had left home in. _Well, now that I've lost my chance at a good first impression_, she thought glumly.

"I have been sent by the Emperor Inu no Taisho to ensure your safe arrival at the capitol. Your delayed arrival has been a cause for concern to Tenno Heika. You will continue your journey with me. Haruto-san and I will have you before the Emperor before the sun sets tomorrow." He gave a pat to the immense shoulder of the silver dragon, who promptly snorted. Smoke curled out of his nostrils as he set his sights once more to the small human girl. She shifted ever so slightly closer to Touma, as if proximity to him brought her more security under the dragon's scrutinizing gaze.

"Arigatou, ano… who are you to ensure my safe delivery to the Emperor?" Kagome asked uncertainly. Her eyes shifted from his to the ground, color flushing her cheeks.

"The name's Kitayama Koga," his eyes wrinkled, eyebrows twitching upwards as he flashed her a grin. Yuuto stepped forward between Kagome and Koga, bent at the waist and straightened before offering his own brusque smile.

"Higurashi-sama," Yuuto began, turning to face her again, "Koga-senpai here is the capt'n of the palace guard. He'll take care of ya while we wait fer aur man to return before we head on to the palace. Aah can vouch that the capt'n's an honrable man and will asure yer safe arrival.

Yuuto's words did little to calm Kagome's heart. Looking around, the guards had begun sitting and resumed their activities before the great dragon and his rider had landed. Her throat closed, and her thoughts spun wildly in her head, full of fear and apprehension and doubt. The shock of a royal guard coming to collect her on a _dragon_ shook her, and she could not keep her flailing composure from everyone present.

"Higurashi-sama, you look unwell. Sit, I am sure the journey can wait if you are ailing," Touma's attentive words pulled her back to reality. Nodding, she took Touma's proffered arm and moved to sit once more. Koga huffed and slapped the dragon's shoulder twice, whispering unheard instructions to the great beast. The dragon nodded with obvious intelligence, gazed at Kagome once more, and leapt to the sky, claws grasping at the air and wings beating with exertion. Kagome marveled at the strength and grace with which the dragon took to the sky.

"Arigatou, Touma-kun. I will be fine, I just need, um, some water," Kagome's absent words were received by the scout and he quickly stood to bring the young woman a cup. At his absence, Kagome glanced over to the captain squatting on the other side of the campsite, speaking animatedly with Yuuto, the convoy leader's gruff laughter lost among the sounds of men preparing the evening meal and the mounts tied to nearby trees. Koga turned, catching her pale blue eyes with his own more vibrant ones and winked at her. Her cheeks flushed once more as she quickly looked away, but not before she saw the man's grin grow a little wider.

_How did I get myself into this?_

* * *

Kagome retired to her jinmaku early that evening. Her hair, distressed after the weeks of living on the road, had suffered. She ran her hand through the wavy strands, wishing they were more like the thick straight locks of the other girls in her village. She also wished for a bath. It had been many days since they had passed a hot spring, and it had taken all her conniving influence to convince Yuuto to stop and make camp early in the day. Since then she had settled for a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth to wipe away the daily grime. Nothing could help her now as their early departure the next day would leave no time for her to bathe properly and return to the palace with Kitayama-san.

Kagome stretched out on the tatami mats and planned to wake early enough to don a proper kimono. Her imagination caught her as she pictured herself climbing up the side of the great silver dragon. The scales would be cool, hard beneath her hands. Kitayama-san would offer his arm in her ascent, then steady her as the she took her seat on the immense mount. Pushing off from the ground would take her breath away, and then she would _fly_. She could envision the strong beats of the dragon's wings, how the sun glinted off and how the clouds looked from above. They would envelope her hands in their soft caress, and she giggled at the turn her thoughts had taken. She followed the flow of her dream, sleep slowly overcoming her.

Sleep did not keep its hold on her for long however, as the same dragon she dreamed of came crashing back through the foliage over the road once more. Wood exploded and rained downward over them, and Kagome sat up, scrambling for the entrance of the jinmaku. Her guards also stirred but resettled themselves upon recognizing the dragon. What had Kitayama-san called him, Haru? Hiroko?

"Ah, Higurashi-sama, did Haruto-san frighten you?" Kitayama-san's buoyant voice broke through the night as he rounded the silver dragon's flank. "I just sent him to do some hunting. The trip tomorrow will be long and bearing two passengers will take its toll on him. Would you like to meet him, officially?"

"Hai, Kitayama-san, I… I think I would," Kagome breathed. Her dream sat in front of her, drawing in great breaths and exhaling curling tendrils of smoke. The dragon's intelligent eyes caught hers once more, and she moved forward in a trance. Unbidden her hand reached out, fingers tentatively stretching towards the dragon's hide.

"May I touch him?"

"Of course! Haruto-san won't bite, Higurashi-sama. He is one of the Emperor's best-behaved pets," Kitayama said proudly. The dragon however, let a cloud of smoke loose in Kitayama's face, leaving the man hacking and coughing. "Maybe pet is the wrong word to describe Haruto-san's position, hehe. He's more of an advisor, you could say, to the Imperial family," Kitayama added after the last vestiges of smoke cleared his lungs. A strange rumbling noise came from the dragon as he nodded his agreement to Kitayama's statement. It seemed the dragon was _laughing_.

Haruto moved toward Kagome. Seeing her hand still outstretched, he gently maneuvered his neck to position his snout just below her palm. Moving slowly so as not to frighten the girl, Haruto raised his scaly nose to her, pressing gently against her soft skin.

"His scales, they're warm!" Kagome exclaimed. Kitayama chuckled at her amazement and came to her side.

"He's a dragon, what did you expect?" Kitayama said cheekily. His grin was infectious, Kagome's mouth mirroring his in her excitement.

"Kitayama-san, this is incredible! I never dreamed I could see a dragon and yet here one sits before me. Thank you," Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy and gratitude.

"Hey there, no need to cry. Haruto-can is one of many you'll see at the palace. The Emperor enjoys the company of dragons, so you can see as many as you like! And call me Koga," Kitayama- no, Koga- declared boldly.

"Arigatou-gozaimas, Koga-san. I have entered a world of wonder and awe thanks to you. I fear that when I return home my family will not believe the marvels I have seen when I tell them of this adventure," Kagome's smile split her face once more. Haruto shifted under her hands, and the maiden withdrew her hand. "Arigatou, Haruto-san, for allowing me to make your acquaintance. I look forward to traveling with you tomorrow," she said, bowing towards the great dragon.

"Higurashi-sama, go and rest. I'll collect you in the morning, and the men will bring with your belongings. You should sleep so that you do not slip from his back tomorrow," Koga nodded to Haruto with a smile.

Kagome giggled, making her way to the entrance of her jinmaku. The fabric flapped gently against the poles. Kagome glanced back at the strange man who had come on the magical steed to steal her away to the Emperor's palace for the chance to wed one of his sons. _Never in my life could I ever have imagined my current situation._ Her heart tumbled in her chest. For the first time since she had left her home and her family, she felt her jubilant spirits return, thanking the kami that they had selected her to have an experience few others could ever hope to imagine.

* * *

You may recognize parts of this story from EternalLove's story called "Decisions of Love". I was inspired by that story and by a Japanese folk tale called "Shita-kiri Suzume" ("The Tounge-cut Sparrow") and have reached out to EternalLove for permission to use some elements from the story in writing my first fic, Sparrow. All reviews, constructive critiques, comments, ideas, or questions are gladly accepted!

Also, I'm going through a process of revision for the first chapters- I've noticed some typos and errors that made their way into the story and I don't like them. This chapter was originally published in summer 2019, and was updated 5/3/2020.


	2. Taking Flight

The morning dawned bright and cool. The sun barely peaked over their campsite when Koga tapped on the poles of her tent. Kagome jerked awake, hair flattened to her head in unattractive clumps. Blurry eyes took in the barely brightening sky and she groaned. While meeting the dragon last night had been exhilarating, her body protesting each movement.

"Higurashi-sama, you ready? We'll head out after you're done eating," rang out Koga-san. She groaned and pushed herself to her feet. Shuffling to the entryway of the jinmaku, she only comprehended that Koga-san had pressed a bowl into her hands, laughing slightly at her state of disarray. His grin rivaled the sun peeking over the horizon and Kagome wanted nothing more than to shield her eyes from their equal brilliance. Groaning once more she looked at the bowl of tofu and soup. Unappetizing radish strips sat on the side of the dish, and Kagome fought the urge to go without breakfast. Doubtless her journey would take a turn for the worse if she fell off the dragon midflight because she failed to keep awake. Wordlessly she stepped back into her jinmaku and ate. The soup slid down her throat and she felt some drops fall on her yukata. Wiping away the moisture with her sleeve, she set down the bowl and stretched her arms above her head. Standing up, she felt the soup working its magic in her, eyes already wider and face brighter after truly waking for the day. Laughing lightly, she set to combing her hair, fingers untangling the knots that formed throughout the night. She frowned at the emerging waves, but Koga's brash voice interrupted her thoughts of twisting the dark locks into a simple updo.

"You done in there? The Emperor expects us back and, no offense to Haruto-san but, uh, two people on his back are gunna slow him down a bit," he said sheepishly.

Kagome huffed in irritation and quickly changed from her soiled garments into a fresh blue yukata. Donning a painted kimono over the yukata, she grabbed an obi from among her things and tied it, the amber fabric encircling her waist. Shivering in the morning air she made her way to where Koga-san squatted packing a small rucksack with provisions for their travels. Her shuffled steps had the man looking towards her with a flashy grin.

"Higurashi-sama, over here!" his loud summons excited her, and she lifted the front of her garments to hurry to his side. Stepping quickly, she miscalculated her stride and started falling forward to the ground. In a flash, Koga dropped the rucksack and captured the young maiden in his arms.

"You alright, milady?" Koga-san's worried expression had her nodding quickly. She paused, her cheeks flushing as her hands grabbed his biceps for support. Muscles flexed under her small hands and she gaped up at him and his unforgiving smirk. A moment passed before either of them moved, eyes still connected. She took a small step back and bent her head in gratitude.

"Arigatou, Kouga-san. Traveling so much these past weeks seems to have made me clumsier," Kagome giggled.

"Ah, Higurashi-sama, I think should be passed such formalities, ne?" came his response. Kagome's grin grew just a little bit more, and it appeared the captain's cheeks had the faintest pink hue to them.

"If we are abandoning propriety, then you must call me Kagome," she exclaimed gaily.

"It would be my honor, Kagome-chan," Koga's teeth flashed.

Stepping carefully now, Kagome followed Koga to where he had been packing.

"How did you get to me so quickly from all the way over here?" she inquired. "I barely saw you move!"

"I'm a wolf, Kagome-chan. I was born to run," came his answer.

It all clicked. His interesting garments, the furs, his strength, his speed- "You're youkai?" The question popped out before she could stop herself. Blushing, she hoped her tone sounded more interested than scared. The fur hanging from his waist twitched and she realized it was a actually a tail.

"Hai. That a problem to you?" his eyes slid back to meet hers, burning into her soul.

"No, no. I've just, um. I've never met a youkai before. Gomen-nasai, Koga-kun, but I fear you will spend the rest of our journey answering my questions. This is so exciting!" she squealed, eyes twinkling with uncontained mirth.

Koga bent and picked up the rucksack and slung the strap over his shoulder. Standing quickly, offered his arm to Kagome. Gracefully she settled her hand in the nook of his arm and they made their way over to where Haruto lay dozing. With a quick kick to a scaly thigh, Koga had the dragon up in moments. Koga also received another snort of smoke to his face and the dragon let loose another one of his guttural laughs. Shaking his great head, the silver dragon stood and stretched his wings.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu, Haruto-san. I am most excited to travel with you today," Kagome said to the dragon. A deep, rumbling hum filled their camp as the dragon's lips curved into a quasi-smile. Beaming, Kagome reached her hand out and lightly touched the dragon's shoulder. Her fingers traced over the ward scales and she looked up, shocked to see Koga-kun already on the dragon, adjusting the dragon's saddle and the reins. He caught her gaze and hopped down from the Haruto-san's wide back, landing lightly on his toes. _His feet are no louder than a whisper_, she noted,_ while I constantly am falling all over myself_.

"Kagome-chan, it would please me greatly to assist you in ascending this great lizard's back," Koga-kun declared with a bow, extending his hand to her. She slipped her dainty hand into his and felt his rough fingers wrap around hers. Hoisting her up, he settled her into the saddle, her legs hanging off one side of the silver beast's haunches. He swung his leg around and sat squarely in the saddle behind her, hands loosely grasping the reins. Kagome looked around at the campsite, not truly believing that she would fly away from her troupe. Yuuto and Touma, as well as a few other men stood by the fire.

Catching sight of her, Yuuto bellowed, "We'll not be far behind yer, Higurashi-sama!" His gruff attitude and way of speaking brought a smile to her face. _I'll miss him. I'll miss them all_. Touma stepped forward hesitantly, bringing his hand up to salute her departure. She raised hers in acknowledgement, nodding minutely.

"Haruto-san, let's fly!" Koga barked. Haruto leapt to the sky, wings beating laboriously under the strain of two riders. Surging upwards, tree branches enclosed on them and Kagome shrank into Koga's chest. As quickly as the branches had become a threat, they were left behind as Haruto burst through the foliage. Daring to look, Kagome could scarcely believe her eyes. The dawn's rays met them head on, at least until Haruto rolled, turning them to the west and to her destiny.

With the sun at their backs, Kagome could see more than she had before. Fields rolled out below them, some farmers already up and working, backs bent in labor. Far to the south, she saw the village they passed but a few days ago. Roads stretched across the countryside, unfurling outwards connecting to other villages and paths. Trees stood tall but appeared smaller than her fingers. Haruto kept climbing the skies until leveling out at the height of the clouds. Wind whipped at her hair, sending strands flying into Koga's face and her own. _At least I didn't put the effort into arranging my hair only for it to be torn loose by the wind,_ she thought to herself. The sun caught the fields, turning them into shining ranges of golden-green. A flock of birds flew up by them, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

"Koga-kun, this is _amazing_," her wide eyes met his and he chuckled. Haruto let loose another one of his deep grumbling laughs, apparently also hearing her words. His wings spread wide, his hide shone brilliantly in the morning light. The wings straightened as the dragon floated on the wind. Glinting rays of light caught Kagome's interest, and she stretched as far as she dared to see if she could hold it in her hand.

Not long after they had taken to the air, Kagome turned to Koga.

"So," she began, biting her lip in uncertainty, "are there others like you, in the capitol?" Her question surprised him, and he looked down to meet her eyes.

"You mean youkai?"

"Hai."

"Well, yeah. Quite a lot of the Emperor's court and the Imperial family themselves are youkai. But I'm one of the few wolves at the palace," he said with a smirk. His teeth flashed, and Kagome caught sight of his sharp canines. Reaching her hand up, she hesitated before touching his mouth, looking in awe at the fangs. Koga shifted slightly, acutely aware of her intimate presence.

"Do all youkai have teeth like yours?" Her soft eyes met his darker ones.

"Hai. It is common, especially among the canine types. We're all different though. Tenno Heika Inu no Taisho and the whole royal family have markings on their human manifestations. I don't have the same stuff, but that's fine. It just means I can wear whatever I want and it won't clash with my face," Koga said with a laugh.

"Tell me more! Are they also wolves? What do they look like? Are they as strong as you, or as fast?" Her questions spilled out of her mouth, and Koga did his best to keep up. Each answer spurred new questions, and the hours passed quickly in conversation. Koga found himself endeared to the tiny human riding the dragon with him. Her questions ranged from the physical abilities of youkai, their demonic tendencies, the powers different youkai wielded, what the capitol city was like, what styles were becoming more popular, what the environment around the city looked like, so much more. She spoke animatedly of her home, her family, and her meager supply of worldly experiences. She spoke of her cat who would lounge in their small home begging attention instead of chasing away rats and mice. She described how the stars looked from under the torii arch of the village shrine. Her hands moved emphatically, her voice animatedly chronicling her adventures to the local markets, to visit the monk school in the mountains, finding a local hot spring with her friends from the village. Her smile shone brightly.

Koga felt himself wishing the journey to the palace could be delayed, even a day or two, so that he could enjoy his time spent with the unique woman. Even Haruto-san made his amusement known by her stories and questions with quick snorts and rumbles. Once or twice smoke curled back into their faces as the great dragon gave his equivalent of a laugh, making his riders laugh as well.

With the sun high in the sky, Haruto descend to the ground for a brief respite. His wings angled slightly, and Kagome savored the weightless felling that overcame her. Koga's arms tightened around slightly to ensure she would not fall. The ground surged up to meet them and Haruto changed his wing positioning again. The silvery webbing of his wings billowed out as he caught the air, rapidly slowing their descent. Sudden pressure robbed her of the weightlessness, and she fell back against Koga's armored chest. They landed near the start of a forest, a bubbling stream not far from their landing site. There were no roads here, the nearest village on the other side of the valley they crossed.

"Kagome-chan, would you permit me to help you dismount?" Koga asked.

"Hai, Koga-kun. Arigatou," Kagome responded. He gathered her in his arms and leapt from the dragon, much like he had when she saw him for the first time. The jump was nothing like flying had been, but the same weightlessness came over her before Koga lightly touched down on the ground. Gently he lowered her legs so that she was standing before him. Blushing, she gratefully stretched her legs, wandering towards the edge of the forest. Catching sight of colorful lavender flowers and other small blooms nearby, she skipped over and began piling flowers into her arms. Haruto rumbled off to the stream, leaving the maiden and the wolf to themselves. Kagome gathered her blossoms and perched on a small rock, fingers moving quickly to braid the flowers together into a chain.

"Kagome-chan, you are not like the other girls at the palace," the words slipped out before Koga could stop them.

"E? What do you mean?" she said, not looking up from her flowers. The chain was taking form, flowers peeking out from among the braided foliage. Her fingers slowed as she looked up, catching Koga's reddened cheeks. She smiled gently as Koga began responding.

"Eh, you know, most girls," he started haltingly, hand rubbing the back of his head, "Most of the girls at the palace are not as interesting as you. They only care for attracting the prince's gaze. But you care for so much in the world," came Koga's soft response. He cleared his throat and declared loudly, "Come, let's head to the stream. Kami knows we should drink after covering so much of the countryside and Haruto left us a pretty clear trail to follow." He chuckled and offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted bowing her head to hide her blushing cheeks. Walking into the forest the pair followed the dragon's tracks, deep claw marks gouging the soft earth. Kagome's flower chain hung around her neck, a few loose blooms in her hand.

Once they reached the stream, both Kagome and Koga laughed at their mount's antics. Haruto had flopped his great girth in the middle of the stream and sat with his mouth open for the stream to pour in. Water pooled around the dragon's body, and he lifted his eyes to the pair in acknowledgment before closing them once more. Koga led Kagome to the edge of the stream and produced a small chawan from the rucksack, which he promptly filled in the stream before offering to Kagome. She accepted and took a long drink. Cool water poured down her throat, and Kagome returned the dish to Koga for him to drink. The youkai himself stood in the stream with water running over his feet, reaching into the rucksack once more and traded the dish for a rice ball. Kagome gratefully accepted the food, nibbling on the tonjiki as Koga took his own drink from the stream. Haruto had not moved since the arrived, but now lifted his head as if smelling the fish within the tonjiki. He grumbled, and Koga looked at the silver dragon before digging into the rucksack once more. He threw a rice ball at the mount, and Haruto's head snapped up to catch it midair and chewing loudly. Satisfied, the beast shook his head before returning to the coolness of the stream.

Their time for respite passed quickly. Koga replaced the chawan in his rucksack and shouldered in once more, the strap lost in his thick furs. Haruto stood and shook himself, flinging water in every direction. Koga stepped between the maiden and the dragon, grinning as she cowered behind him. Free of water, Haruto trampled over to where they were standing. The stream, now no longer blocked by the dragon, filled in the impression the dragon's body left behind, creating a mini lake in the woods.

Koga helped Kagome back onto the saddle before settling behind her. With a quick pat on the dragon's shoulder, Haruto was climbing to the sky once more. Kagome, anxiously anticipating that moment Haruto would leave the ground, giggled in delight at taking to the sky. Unseen by her, Koga smiled at the woman in his arms. Their journey continued, Kagome settling into a comfortable silence. Her eyelids drooped as she fell back against the wolf, and knew no more.

Kagome awoke to Koga's gentle hands rocking her shoulder. She looked around, wide eyes taking in the city sprawling below them. Huts and homes were crowded along the roads leading into the city, and further behind them she saw surrounding farmland.

"Look, Kagome-chan, the palace is just over there. The gates are open to the city and to the left, you see the gardens?" said Kouga.

"_Sugoi_," breathed Kagome, taking in the sprawling gardens of the palace complex. They extended to the left side of the palace and around the back from what she could see. The manicured gardens turned into tamed forests the further from the palace. Fields flanked the other side of the palace, ending in the foothills of the nearby mountains. _ At least there are mountains here too. Maybe I can visit them while I'm here._

Haruto angled downward, bringing them lower over the city. Merchant stalls and food vendors came into view, and she excitedly thought about visiting the city to explore and experience the thrill of life in the capitol. Shrines dotted the city, torii arches standing tall over the citizens and their bright splashed of red vied for her attention. The setting sun cast hues of all colors across the sky, oranges and red and blues and purples twisting together and Kagome could not identify where one color stopped and the next began.

"It's totally different from above, am I right?" Koga smirked.

"It's… It's so _big, _I didn't know it was this big," Kagome replied, eyes shining.

"Wait- you mean you've never been here before?" His question came quickly, and she shook her head.

"I've never really left the mountains around my village before," she confided.

"Kagome-chan," hesitantly, Koga turned her face to his, "you must be careful. Not everyone is like you here. Some of the people outside the palace are not as kind as you are. Just, don't leave the palace without asking me or taking me or another guard with you."

His eyes never left hers, and she timidly nodded her consent. Placated, he looked up to see the palace grounds below them. Haruto's wings shifted slightly, and they glided in a loose spiral towards the ground. Below them, ladies walked in the gardens and guards patrolled the palace walls. Some looked up in awe to the great silver dragon, wondering what could have brought him here from his home in the foothills. Others saw their descent and took refuge in the nearest shelter. Kagome looked around in awe, eyes drawn to a man riding a horse in the nearby fields. His silver hair streamed behind him, glinting in the rapidly fading light. She tried to look and see his face, but they touched down on the ground behind the palace gates and her vision only saw the steps leading up to the palace. Golden statues of dogs, dragons, and deity dotted the walls and grounds. She could hear gentle streams and the soft buzz of conversation from the nearby gardens. Alighting from the dragon once more, Koga set her gently on the ground. She turned and gave a low bow to the dragon.

"Arigatou-gozaimas Haruto-san. You have fulfilled my dream of touching the sky today," she rushed out and hugged the dragon around his neck. Rumbling in pleasure, the dragon bent his neck around her back to reciprocate the human gesture. Kagome giggled, stepping back to ask, "May I give you a gift, Haruto-san?"

The dragon fixed one bright cobalt eye on her and nodded his great head. If she didn't know better, she would have said a smirk crossed his face. Grinning, she removed her flower chain from around her neck. Breaking the chain, she placed it around his neck, fingers moving quickly to braid the chain together again. Some of the lavender flowers were crushed where she had laid against Koga, but their sweet smell counteracted the odd flat spots of the floral strand. Admiring her handiwork, she bowed once more to the dragon, who was inspecting his new gift with reverence. His cobalt eyes sprung to hers once more, and she could sense rather than see what the dragon wished to convey.

"If you should wish for more flowers, Haruto-san, you know where to find me," she said with a laugh. Returning to Koga's side, she took his proffered arm as they ascended the steps to the palace. Haruto bounded to the sky and soared over their heads, letting loose a loud roar as he headed to the foothills east of the palace. The pair laughed gaily before continuing up the steps.


	3. The Throne Room

Kagome and Koga's ascent stopped as Kagome gasped loudly, hands flying to flatten her of the various rumples it accumulated over the course of their journey. Her hair, whipped by the wind, lay in gentle waves. Her frantic fingers ran through it before throwing the locks over her shoulder in defeat. Groaning, her head dropped into her hands. Koga, surprised by the sudden bout of primping, looked at the girl in shock.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Koga asked, his concern palpable.

"How can I present myself before the Emperor and the Imperial family looking like this?" Kagome fretted. "My father sent me here to bring our family honor and how can I tell him that I did my best and fulfilled his wishes when I am like this? I don't even have a kimono to wear, I left them all back with my guards," her voice quivered as she realized that her plain blue kimono would look like a pauper's ware compared to the luxury surrounding her. Worry filled her mind that she would disgrace her family, that her father would no longer be honored for his service as a top general, and that they would become outcasts because of her follies. Tears welled in her soft blue eyes, but Koga's sharp laughter drew her from her swirling thoughts before the tears fell and she quirked her head in confusion.

"Kagome-chan, you don't worry. Tonight you'll be presented to the Imperial family, and that's all. Your room has plenty of clothes to wear, the Inu no Taisho has provided everything for each of his guests, including you. Tomorrow you can put one whichever of them you like," came Koga's answer to her unasked questions. Smirking, he grasped her hands and tucked them at his elbow once more and continued leading her up the steps.

Reaching the entryway to the main palace, the guards bowed to Koga and Kagome before opening the doors to allow them entrance. The wide entry branched off in different directions. Her escort led her through corridors and hallways, pausing to nod only when fellow guards acknowledged him with a murmured "senpai".

They passed women, young and old and men of high birth. The younger women looked at her clothes before covering their faces with fans to laugh. The older ones shared looks of displeasure at her impropriety. Kagome half-heartedly tried to flatten her thick waves until Koga noticed and raised his eyebrow at her. She shrugged sheepishly and replaced her hands at his elbow.

The pair stopped at the entry to the throne hall. Koga dropped her hands and nodded to the guards to open the doorway. He stepped through and she followed, like a pup following its mother. Her eyes took in the painted shoji screen walls. Red and gold assaulted her eyes, and she glanced around at the assembled nobility in the room. Heavily painted women sat docilely along the sides of the throne room, glancing up at her with haughty eyes before continuing their whispered conversations. Men looked in interest at Kagome, her blue eyes clearly an unexpected curiosity on an otherwise plain girl. Kagome brought her eyes to the ground, following the sway of Koga's tail until he stopped. She paused, glancing up. Koga had bowed lowly from the waist before moving to the side.

"Denka Inu no Taisho, may I present to you Higurashi Kagome, the daughter of Higurashi-taisho in the East. She has come at your summons to offer herself to your sons as a potential bride and submits herself now to your scrutiny," Koga announced to the Emperor and the other court members present. Kagome fell to her knees, chin raised and eyes lowered as the Emperor stepped up from his throne. She saw his feet stop before her, and another stepped beside him. A woman, judging by the trailing kimono sleeves. The woman's soft steps brought her closer, and Kagome was acutely aware of the presence by her side. The woman reached out her hand, dainty fingers grasping Kagome's chin, angling her head up a bit more. The maiden muffled a gasp and the lady laughed softly.

"Child, there is not need to be afraid. We want only to look upon your face," the lady sounded genteel, and Kagome's eyes traced up the outstretched arm to the face of the woman before her. She had a wide face and pale complexion; red pigment stained her lips. The woman's hair hung in long straight sheets, creating a dark curtain between her and the rest of the world. Her brown orbs met Kagome's and graced the maiden with a gentle smile. Turning her bright lips to the Emperor, the lady spoke as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Anata, look at her eyes! Are they not the bluest eyes we have seen on a maiden? And look how beautifully her kimono complements them," the lady returned to her critique of the maiden kneeling before them. Kagome glanced at the Emperor, allowing him to search her gaze as one would search the sky. He gave a gruff acknowledgement and stepped towards the lady. Kagome met his eyes and trepidation took hold of her. The man before her was intimidating, his golden eyes flashing like wildfire. Dark blue marks stretched from his pointed ears to the center of his cheeks. Dark armor covered his haori, spikes curving upwards to ward off attackers. Two katana hung at his waist, and the hilt of a larger sword peeked over his shoulder. Easily he towered over the others in the room and his hair shone in the dim light as if on its own. Fleetingly, she wondered, _Is this the same man I saw riding when we arrived here?_

"Koga, send for my sons." Inu no Taisho's voice was deep and rich. It reminded Kagome of the mountains, and of the dogs that ran wild near her village. Koga, however, bowed deeply before exiting the room. The Emperor extended a hand to the lady, bringing her back to his side. _So, this is the Empress. She seems kind-hearted, not like Koga said the other ladies of the court were. Then again, maybe he was talking about the ones we passed on our way here. _Kagome remained kneeling before the throne, hoping that this first impression to the Emperor and his sons would be one her family could take pride from. Mentally sighing for what felt like the thousandth time

"Higurashi-san, are you weary?" The lady's bright voice interrupted her muddled thoughts as she nodded to the woman.

"Hai, hime-sama. Before Koga-kun, er, Kitayama-san arrived, the journey was quite tedious. I apologize for my delay in answering your summons. The road is long from the East, and my carriage wheel broke just a few days ago," she said, bowing in forgiveness, grateful that the gesture hid her enflamed cheeks.

"Nonsense, child. We have been to the East and know the road. It is as treacherous as it is long, and we are glad you arrived safely," the hime replied. "After so long, you must be eager to rest. After you are presented to our sons, a maid will lead you to your room. Should you need anything, she will procure it for you."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Hime-sama. I am most grateful for your hospitality. Ano, would I be able to visit your archery fields while I am here?"

"Higurashi-san, you can use a bow?" Inu no Taisho's question rang out as he leaned forward in his throne.

"Hai, Inu no Taisho-sama. I learned when I was very young from the priestess in our village. She trained me for years before she died." Kagome answered quickly, hoping her request would be granted. The library would captivate her, but doubtless her restless spirit would require a more physical outlet if she wished to remain sane. She glanced up at the Emperor's face, seeing his blazing eyes stare at her as if she were a strange animal brought for his inspection. A corner of his mouth twitch upwards, as if amused by what he saw.

"Interesting. Perhaps you may teach my sons a thing or two about the art," He said with a smirk, leaning back in his throne. The Empress smiled at them, and Kagome's heart pounded. A small smile stole her lips, threatening to tear across her face possessively. The Emperor thought her interesting, the Empress she she was beautiful- well, her eyes at least. The compliments would bring pride and honor to her family.

Conversation stopped as the doors behind her opened. Stopping herself from looking over her shoulder, she instead looked to the faces of the Emperor and Empress as their sons entered the throne room. He looked sternly at the young men, yet his eyes ignited in a playful way, while she openly beamed at their sons. The whispered conversations of the other members of court halted, watching as the two strode forward to the throne. They came to a halt just behind her, irritating Kagome because she could not see them. The two bowed to their father before coming to his side. Acknowledging the Empress, they then turned to face Kagome. She fidgeted under the intense golden orbs of the three youkai before her.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, may I present Higurashi Kagome, daughter of Higurashi-taisho of the East. She is the last of the maidens we summoned for you to choose from," Inu no Taisho repeated the introduction Koga gave only minutes earlier. "Higurashi-san, these are our sons. The elder, Sesshomaru, and the younger, Inuyasha." Each son bowed to Kagome as their father said their names. Sesshomaru, much like his father, stood taller than the other men in the room. His silver hair hung loose down his back and his eyes conveyed no interest in the gathering, nor in meeting another potential bride. The younger, Inuyasha, also appeared bored with the proceedings but lacked the tactful mannerisms of the elder. His eyes shifted in agitation from her to some of the other ladies in the room, to his mother and then back to her. They were a darker amber than his brother's and his father's, and so much more expressive than theirs.

Kagome shifted nervously and tentatively said, "Konnichiwa Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, it is nice to make your acquaintance."

"Hn."

"Keh. Are we done here?" Inuyasha's brash question made Kagome cringe. Neither of the brothers seemed particularly interested in her, and she bottled up her irritation behind a pleasant smile. The Empress moved forward, away from her husband's side. Motioning to one of the younger girls by the wall, she gently slid her hand under Kagome's elbow, effortlessly raising her to her feet. Brown eyes gentle, she indicated to the girl who stood waiting by Kagome's side.

"This is Atsuko. While you are here she is yours. She'll lead you to your room. As for you two, which one of you valiant young men will take responsibility for showing Higurashi the palace grounds in the morning? We would not want her getting lost, ne?" The Empress' voice expectant tone had the two brothers shifting in discomfort.

"Izayoi-sama, I leave at dawn for our Southern border by order of my Father," came Sesshomaru's clipped response. He bowed his head but Kagome felt that his respect to the woman was half-hearted at best. Izayoi's pointed look shifted to the younger and he groaned loudly.

"Ah come on, this ain't fair! If he doesn't have to, I don't see why I need to take her on a tour," Inuyasha's complaints fell on indifferent ears.

"Perfect! Come in the morning to the dining hall and Inuyasha will escort you from there," Izayoi chirped gaily. Inu no Taisho's mouth quirked as he stood and moved next to his wife. Inclining his head slightly to Kagome he left the room followed by Izayoi. The sons followed, Inuyasha still moaning about waking up early to show another airhead girl around the palace. Kagome looked to the girl by her side. She was a young girl, probably no older than twelve, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Atsuko-kun? Will you show me to my rooms?" Kagome's voice had lost energy and the day's journey took its toll on her. After the interesting meeting with the Emperor and his family, she could do with some well-deserved rest.

"Hai, hime-sama. If you will, please follow me," Atsuko said softly, her voice sweet and high. Atsuko turned and began walking. Kagome paused briefly before hurrying to catch up with her. Matching her stride to the young girl's Kagome smiled tiredly.

"There is no need to call me hime, Atsuko-kun, I am just a general's daughter. Please, call me Kagome," Kagome's invitation came as a surprise to the girl, who looked quickly at her mistress's face before her eyes returned to the route they walked.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Kagome-san," came her tentative and happy response. Twisting through hallways, Atsuko led her to a second level in the palace. "Many of the other ladies are positioned in this section of the palace. In the morning I will come to wake and dress you, and then lead you to breakfast," her words whispered, Atsuko stopped before a shoji door and pushed it open. A generously sized room lay inside, a futon covered in furs on one side of the room. Silk pillows lay on the bed and floor. At the other side of the bedchamber sat a small table with a mirror. Thankfully the table also held a dish of steaming rice and fish.

Atsuko beckoned her enter the room and Kagome slipped inside wordlessly, heading straight for the dinner. Atsuko smiled as she pushed closed the shoji screen. Stepping towards her mistress, she bowed at the waist and asked softly, "Will you need help bathing and dressing in the morning, Kagome-san?"

"Uhh, no, I am quite adept at dressing myself, ano, I only have these clothes," Kagome self-consciously plucked at her rumpled kimono and underlying yukata. Glumly, she rested her chin on her hand, _And I'll have to wait at least a few days, if not more, for my clothes and books and combs to arrive with Touma-kun and Yuuto-san. I wish I had them here_. Lost in thought, she barely comprehended that Atsuko left her side when she heard the girl cleared her throat. Seeking the sound, Kagome's mouth dropped at the open closet behind Atsuko which stored various kimono, yukata, and obi of varying colors and patterns. In a sleep-deprived daze, she stumbled to the young girl and ran her fingers over the fabrics of the obi and turned to Atsuko in shock. Atsuko giggled, but the sound was lost as Kagome grabbed the girl in a tight hug.

"Arigatou, Atsuko-chan!" Kagome squealed loudly before remembering that others were sleeping in neighboring rooms. Giggling, Kagome released her maid and flung herself on to the futon. Her stomach full and her worries reconciled, sleep consumed her within moments of her eyes closing. Atsuko quietly removed her mistress' geta and grabbed the empty bowl before exiting the room. Kagome slept on, dreaming once more of her day in the sky.

* * *

Groaning at the sun's rays peeking over the mountains, Kagome buried her head under one of the pillows in hopes of returning to her dreams. Since the early hours before dawn she had be woken several times by the obnoxious voices of other women in this part of the castle as they shuffled between rooms, trying on kimono, comparing obi colors, and ordering maids find jewelry to match their borrowed finery. The apparent excitement over fine clothes escaped Kagome, as her pleasure came from the fact that soon, Atsuko would lead her to the baths and then she could don a fresh kimono rather than one of her travel-worn yukata.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the door opened and Atsuko slipped inside. She hesitated before calling out Kagome's name and quickly ducked as a pillow came flying at her head. Eyes wide, the girl turned to her newly-awakened mistress, who sat with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Atsuko-chan! Forgive me, I thought you were my brother here to put frogs in my bed! I am so sorry!" Kagome's apologies met a bubbling laughter as Atsuko merely nodded her forgiveness.

"I am alright Kagome-san. If you are ready, I will take you to the bath house before the morning meal begins," her sweet voice rang out, laughter hanging on to her words. Kagome sheepishly left the warmth of the futon, stretching her arms and legs. _Though riding Haruto-san was incredible, I didn't think I'd be this sore afterwards._ She winced and walked towards Atsuko, who had gathered a simple yukata in her arms.

The happy girl pushed open the shoji door, leading her mistress through another set of twisting hallways and hidden stairs to a small building attached to the side of the palace, brown hair bobbing excitedly as she walked. Kagome shuffled to keep up and nearly ran into Atsuko as she stopped before yet another shoji screen door. Sliding it open, steam poured out and Kagome peeked through the door. Steam assailed her, and she squealed in delight, rushing to the rocky pool. Her clothes thrown in a pile by the wall of the bath house, the young woman slipped into the pool. The tension and grime of her journey washed away in the heated water water. Atsuko neared the side of the bath and chose a small bottle of fragrant oil. She also sprinkled generous amounts of dried flowers and herbs into the bath with Kagome, who happily sunk deeper into the water. Warmth seeped into her bones and she opened her eyes to see Atsuko's grinning face above her.

"Kagome-chan, when you are ready, I will dress your hair," the little girl said, holding up the small bottle and a simple comb. She bowed her head and retreated to the wall until summoned by her mistress.

Kagome, for her part, felt sleep coming to claim her once more and fought the urge to close her eyes and dream. Ducking below the water, she rubbed at her scalp to remove the last vestiges of dirt from her person. A few bubble escaped her lips, and she reluctantly emerged from the water, hair sticking to her skin.

"Atsuko-chan, will you bring me a towel?" Kagome's timid request was nearly lost among the other noises of the bath house, but Atsuko grabbed a towel and scampered over to push it into Kagome's hands. Wrapping the towel around herself, Kagome sat on the rocks with her feet in the pool as Atsuko combed a few drops of the fragrant oil into her hair. The girl's hands moved quickly, removing tangles and knots, twisting the hair back, and fastening her locks with a plain tie. Kagome stood and Atsuko once more pressed something into her hands- the yukata. Quickly donning the yukata, Kagome moved to pick up the clothes she had left in a heap by the wall.

"Ie, Kagome-san, let me get those for you!" Atsuko cried in vain. Holding her blue yukata and amber obi, Kagome looked over the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Kagome-san, let me carry those for you," came her maid's response. Atsuko rushed forward and grabbed the clothes from Kagome's hands, folding them tenderly over her arms. "Kagome-san, I see now that you are different from some of these other ladies here," she said nervously, head nodding to indicate other women partially obscured by the steam of the bath house, "but you must let me serve you. If they see you acting below your station, they will not hesitate to take advantage. You are too kind, Kagome-san, and I would see you stay over any of them, but-"

The girl's words cut off as Kagome placed a soft hand on her shoulder. Smiling, she knelt until their eyes were level, blue to brown, and said, "I understand, Atsuko-kun. I did not come here to marry, I came to bring honor to my family. I must act accordingly so that shame does not fall upon me." The words placated the girl and she sighed happily before leading Kagome out of the steaming baths and back to her room. Meanwhile, Kagome's thoughts whirled around the phrase Atsuko used, Koga's voice also calling out in her memory._ They both say I'm different, that I'm not like them. But how am I different? I don't know- I don't understand!_ Confusion filled her head and she longed to be at home, where she could sit with her brother to watch the stars, talk openly with her friends, and mostly be herself. _I don't like feeling like I have to watch my back._


	4. Hit or Miss

Atsuko led Kagome back to her room, the pair dodging and weaving through the hallways as other young ladies and their maids, servants, and guards traversed the hallways. Kagome's eyes never left Atsuko's bobbing head as the girl nimbly maneuvered them through the bustling halls. Sliding the shoji screen open once more, Atsuko paused to allow Kagome to enter her room before following her inside, the door closing softly behind her. Atsuko set down the soiled garments in a small basket and moved to the closet. Revealing the clothes hidden within, she deliberated for a moment before grabbing two different kimono, one the color of the sky with painted blossoms of peach and red, the other purple like the sunset she had seen the night before, designs of elegant leaves falling toward the hem. Kagome turned and gaped at the kimono presented to her, hesitantly reaching for the blossom covered robe.

"I think I shall wear this one, Atsuko-chan. I feel the other may not suit me at this time," she breathed. Nodding, the girl bobbed her head before replacing the purple kimono into the closet once more, its royal colors standing out among the other more common hues. Kagome grabbed the other, wrapping herself in its soft silken confines. Atsuko brought different obi from the closet, and Kagome's hands hovered over the proffered cloth before selecting a peach fabric. Grinning, she wrapped the obi around her waist. Atsuko's hands playfully swatted her away as the maid took over tying the obi for her mistress. Task complete, Atsuko sat back and looked over her handiwork. She flitted around Kagome, replacing the rejected obi and closing the closet.

"Kagome-san, if you will, breakfast is beginning shortly in formal dining hall. Inuyasha-sama is to show you the palace grounds today, correct?" Atsuko's innocent question brought the huffy, irritating prince back into Kagome's mind and she nearly groaned.

"Hai, Atsuko-chan. I guess now is as good a time as any," Kagome's tone edged towards agitation, but a true smile quickly replaced her frown when her eyes met with Atsuko's. Kagome grasped the small mirror sitting on the table and glanced over her appearance. Nothing seemed _too _out of place, and Kagome gamely declared, "I'm ready, Atsuko-chan."

Appeased, Atsuko again led Kagome from the bedroom, amusement echoed on the expression of both maid and mistress. Descending to the lower level of the palace, the journey to the formal dining hall twisted back towards the throne room before branching into a new hallway. Kagome's wide eyes, not sullied by sleep as they had been last night, took in the absolute grandeur of the palace as they entered a large room. Surprisingly, not many courtiers were assembled in the dining hall, even though the breakfast hour was well under way. Atsuko led Kagome to a place on the tatami mats at the far end of the room, mostly away from the other occupants. Kagome knelt quickly and looked around for Inuyasha-sama. Instead of the Emperor's son, a servant came and placed a tray of food before her. Bowls filled with steaming rice, miso soup, egg, and fish sat before her, and Kagome's eyes filled with glee. Happily picking up the soup, Kagome settled in to enjoy her breakfast. Her meal continued uninterrupted for the most part, her time punctuated by the entrance and exit of the many nobles residing in the palace. A few other ladies with fine kimono and jewel adornments entered briefly before exiting without eating, their excited faces turning to dejection upon realizing no member of the Imperial family was present in the large dining room. Kagome sat through it all, her initial furor in eating calmed. She calmly ate small pieces of rice and fish, nibbling to enjoy the flavor. _The palace chefs sure are good at what they do Maybe I can convince Atsuko-chan to take me to the kitchens- I'd love to thank them for such wonderful food… and maybe eat some more! _

Her musings ended as she lifted another bowl, only to realize that it was empty. Looking at the others assembled dishes, she realized she had eaten everything from the many bowls the servant had first placed before her, and her cheeks flushed red. Subtly looking around, she realized that the other members of the Emperor's court and the other ladies present had left; she was alone in the dining hall. Atsuko-chan also was gone, presumably completing her other tasks as Inuyasha-sama had been promised to accompany her around the palace. _When is Inuyasha-sama coming to get me?_ Her mind wandered, and she slouched forward. Playing with a few fallen grains of rice, she yawned softly. _Perhaps I can figure out how to go back to my room and nap… or maybe I'll find the bathhouse again._ Her shoulders ached and she could use some rest.

Kagome stood, her hands gently flattening the painted kimono. She moved towards the shoji screen door and gingerly slid it open. Slipping into the hallway, she turned toward the throne room- or at least where she thought the throne room was. Winding through the hallways, she stumbled through a doorway to garden. Before her sprawled a manicured lawn, a stream winding through it before joining with the larger river. Stone pathways cut through the gardens and brightly painted wooden bridges connected one side to the other. Trees stood tall on either side, yet the furthest seemed wilder than their closer counterparts. Birds chirped brightly, and Kagome grinned as she set out on the pathway. The path twisted and turned and Kagome happily set to finding the most beautiful blooms in the gardens. Crossing the stream, Kagome followed the flowery aroma to an Eden situated in the heart of the gardens. Blossoms stretched in every direction, bright azaleas of every color, soft pink camellias, dainty irises flourishing. A small pond held lotus flowers, and wisteria trees hid the palace from the flowery utopia.

The flowers had magical effect on Kagome, who skipped from one bunch of blooms to the next, plucking the brightest flowers for her bouquet. Soon her hand overflowed with blossoms and buds, and she caught sight of a bench hidden underneath the nearest wisteria. Happily hidden from view, Kagome set to braiding the flowers together into a crown. The young woman didn't notice the wolf who had caught her scent in the breeze, nor the cobalt eyes watching from above. She only cared for her flowers, thinking to offer them to Atsuko for her kindness in the baths that morning. The girl brought back memories to Kagome of her childhood, her happy smile and carefree attitudes a vision of her own past. Lost in her musings, she didn't notice a rapidly approaching figure clad in brilliant red.

"Oi, wench! What're you doing out here?" Inuyasha's rudeness shocked Kagome from her task and her flowers spilled all over the ground as she shot up.

"What did you call me?" She could hardly believe the impudence of this princeling, insulting her and irritating her after ignoring her that morning. Her fingers tightened around her crown, crushing a few of the delicate bulbs. Realizing her blunder, she quickly released the chain, gently laying it out on the bench. _I'll fix it, later_, she thought. Turning to Inuyasha, her anger found a more appropriate outlet as he leapt to her side. Looking at her crushed and fallen flowers, he gave a miffed huff.

"Is this where you've been? I've been looking for you all morning!" His voiced grated her nerves, and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Inuyasha-sama," she said, her respect only showing in her words, "I waited all morning in the dining hall for you! I thought you would come, but after so long I refused to spend all day confined there expecting you to come get me." Her prim response left him speechless, and she smirked in triumph before sitting once more to address her crushed crown. He gaped at her, golden eyes aflame with indignation. She hummed merrily, amused by his lack of a retort. Glancing up once more, blue met gold and she smiled.

The brash princeling gave a gruff, "Keh. Whatever," before squatting next to her bench. A clawed hand reached to the ground and plucked one of her fallen flowers up, inspecting the bloom before glancing to the chain in her hands. "What are you making, anyway?"

"A gift."

"Yeah right, who wants a flower as a gift? All they do is die." He crushed the bud between his hands as if to prove a point. Kagome, for her part, raised an eyebrow at him, displeasure apparent without needing to reply. "Besides, what is it anyway?"

Again his question met silence. He shifted. Faster than she could see, he grabbed the braided crown from her, his clawed fingers, twisting it around as if he could divine its purpose if he stared long enough. Unsuccessful, he looked back at her expectantly.

"If I tell you, will you give it back?" Patience had never been her strong suit. She reached forward, her kimono grazing the prince's haori while her fingers stretched for the flowers.

"Not till you answer my question, wench," he huffed, moving the chain out of her reach.

"Fine. It's a flower crown, you happy now?" Kagome crossed her arms, cross that her handiwork was being criticized.

"A crown? You really are desperate to marry one of us!"

"As if! I wasn't making it for me, I was making it for Atsuko-chan!"

"Who's that, your imaginary friend?"

"My maid, the girl who- uh, forget it. You'll only make fun of me anyway," Kagome said, standing and moving towards the lotus pond.

"What, you think she'll like some flowers? It isn't like we don't pay them. She'll probably just throw them away when you turn your back," came his scornful retort. Unwilling to be rebuffed in such a way, Inuyasha leapt up and stepped in front of Kagome's path. When he looked at her face, however, he saw her eyes watering. A single tear fell as she whirled away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Hey, why're you crying? Stop being such a baby."

"Is it so wrong to want to give to others, especially those who will not have the privileges I now benefit from? I did not ask to come here, nor did I want to. I could have been very happy in my home, but I am here. Atsuko-chan has been kind to me, and I want her to know that she has been an invaluable friend this short time I have been here." Her speech done, Kagome stormed past Inuyasha, her furious strides curtailed by the restrictive kimono. Loosing her balance, Kagome felt her cheeks flare in frustration that the annoying prince would see her disgrace herself. Eyes shut tight, she moved her hands out in front of her to brace her fall. Any second now her beautiful kimono would be covered in dirt and she would have to make the long trek back to the palace hoping that no one saw her indecency. A soft breeze caught her check, short strands of her hair pulled free from its twisting entrapments to caress her cheek. But her body didn't seem to be hitting the ground; she cracked open her eyelids to see Inuyasha's red haori. He had stopped her fall, much like Koga had at the camp. Twisting her face to his, confused eyes met gentle smooth gold and the prince pushed her gently back to her feet. Taking his hands away from her, he stepped back, rubbing the back of his head. Silver hair caught the wind, he sheepishly stared at the ground. Tentatively, he held out the battered flower chain.

"Wha- what?" Kagome's voice broke.

"Here. Take it."

Kagome hesitated, looking for signs of treachery. _What if he yanks them away again and I fall for real? I hate this game he's playing!_ Stiffly she moved for the crown. When her fingers delicately grasped the chain, she dared a glance at the prince's face. His eyes, earlier so fiery and aggressive, now reflected his embarrassment mixed with touch of exhilaration. Taken aback, she silently stepped around him, fingers manipulating the flowers back into a presentable form. She made her way toward the lotus pond, unhindered this time.

"So, uh… I've still gotta show you around the palace, girl," Inuyasha said uncomfortably. "My mother will know if I don't, and then she'll tell my old man, and I really don't wanna deal with that."

"Kagome," she answered.

"Huh?"

"My name is Kagome. You may use it to address me if you are now so set on escorting me for the rest of the day," turning back, she caught his eyes flash red and color race across his cheeks.

"Keh, whatever. Let's go," he barked, hands tucking into the sleeves of his haori. The deep red color made his hair that much more shocking, and Kagome reluctantly stepped towards her guide. Seeing her move in his direction, he snorted before stomping away through the gardens.

Kagome's indignation rose once more, and she called out flippantly, "Inuyasha-sama, I wish to see the archery fields. Perhaps we could start there today?" Raising an eyebrow at the prince, she dared him to say no. _Ha! See what your mother will say when she finds out you didn't take me where I wanted to go in the first place!_ Triumph filled her.

"Why'd you wanna go there?" he grumbled.

"I happen to be quite proficient at archery, Inuyasha-sama," came her simpering reply.

Kagome couldn't hear the gruff complaints he uttered under his breath but her face revealed her triumph as Inuyasha changed course slightly, angling towards the back of the palace instead of to the building itself.

They walked, Inuyasha's stride no match for Kagome's limited gait. Before they had left the main gardens, Kagome was shuffling quickly to try and regain the ground between them.

"Inuyasha-sama," her breathy voice was nearly lost in the gurgling of the stream, "my walk is significantly hindered by this kimono, and your legs are much taller than mine. Would you mind walking a bit slower so that I might stay closer to you?"

Her breathy question provoked no response except the prince's shorter strides. Happily, Kagome quickly stepped by his side, hands still woven in the flower crown. Moving at a more comfortable pace, the pair traversed the remaining gardens and were deposited at the edge of an enormous field. In the distance, horses cantered as soldiers practiced intricate maneuvers, footmen marched in unison, and palace guards roved the yards, keeping watch over the organized chaos. A few samurai practiced as well, and Kagome was surprised to see a few women as well, hair flying wildly in a dance of metal and man. At the far end of the grassy area, gentle hills gave way to archery fields, targets dotting their slopes. Kagome bounced across the fields, advancing to the archery range with obvious elation. Her kimono hampered her progress, and the prince beside her snorted at her stilted movement.

Arriving at the edge of the archery fields, Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of a small hut. Understanding his cue, Kagome bounded over and discovered the shed was filled with different weapons. She laid down the flower-crown, eyes captured by the gleaming tools before her. Longbows lined one wall, their height surpassing Kagome's, curved wood gleaming in the sunlight. Shorter bows stood on the opposite side, their strings taught and shining. Arrows lay in uniform piles, and Kagome's fingers ghosted over the different woods and feathers. Picking one up to inspect, the young woman's smile widened at the tools of her specialty before her. Deftly selecting a short bow, Kagome grabbed a full quiver before marching to the field. Bow in hand she felt closer to home than she had in ages.

"What, you're actually gunna shoot? I thought you just wanted to see the men practicing," Inuyasha taunted. He scoffed loudly before squatting on his heels. "Keh, you'll probably just miss and then I'll have to run around picking up all your stupid arrows."

Kagome stood defiantly, her right foot sliding back as she nocked an arrow. Holding her weapon loosely, she called back "Is that a challenge?" Head cocked to the side, she posed no more threat to his ego than a tadpole, and he took her words as an invitation to humble the proud girl. Growling under his breath, he vaulted towards the hut, grabbed a long bow, and hurdled back to Kagome. Taking one of her arrows, he nocked and loosed his shot, arrow thudding near the center of the target.

"Like I said, bet yours won't even make it that far," he said snidely, eyes dancing with fire. Kagome said nothing, only drawing back her bow and holding steady. Her stillness extended to the air around her, and Inuyasha caught himself captivated by aura enveloping the young woman. The tips of her hair lifted in the breeze, and she released her arrow. The resounding thump did not draw Inuyasha's gaze- his golden orbs remained fixed on Kagome.

She turned, eyes victorious as she looked at him. Without breaking contact, she snagged another arrow and nocked it, letting it hang idly as she said, "Is that really the best you can do?"

Her taunt didn't mean anything to him until he looked and saw her arrow jutting from the center of the target. Incensed by her apparent luck, he sneered and grabbed another arrow before selecting a further target. Drawing back the string, his muscles sung in protest of the strength exerted. His fangs glinted in the midday light and he loosed the second, watching in triumph as it landed soundly in the middle-left of the target. Kagome grinned, pulling back her own arrow before releasing it. Inuyasha watched in awe as her arrow hit the second target, not dead center, but still closer to the middle than his own. Competition ignited between them, they spent the entire quiver of arrows attempting to outdo each other. Inuyasha's frustration grew as, time and again, Kagome bested him.

Throwing down his bow in protest, Inuyasha scoffed at his failure to defeat the woman. "Whatever. My claws are faster anyways," he muttered, squatting once more. Arrows stuck out of all the targets in their range, taunting him.

Kagome walked up to him, her face shining. She too released her bow and settled next to him on the ground, not at all like a proper lady. Pushing stray hairs out of her face, she looked to Inuyasha again. Though his anger surrounded him like a cloud, her radiant air broke through his mood. Kicking himself, Inuyasha met her gaze and his mouth twitched up, fangs glinting. Lost in examining the strange girl beside him, Inuyasha thought, _Maybe this one ain't so bad after all._

* * *

_Please review! Thank you!_


	5. Hubris

The day had taken an interesting turn, Kagome's heavenly bath followed by the humiliation of being left alone after breakfast, to the princeling's abrasive attitude at the lotus pond and finally, her absolute domination over him at the archery fields. Exuberance rolled off her in nearly palpable waves, and her smiling eyes turned to her lord's. With a cheeky smile she quipped, "Wasn't that fun, Inuyasha-sama?" Looking out over the range, she saw their arrows jutting from numerous targets.

"Heck no! Where'd you learn to shoot like that anyway?" His grumbles met with her bubbling laughter.

"A priestess taught me, but I learned in forests and on mountains. This is totally different," she said, gesturing to the wide grassy fields. She kept gazing out, oblivious to his eyes on her. "Come on, lets go grab our arrows and maybe go eat something? You must be hungry after skipping breakfast," she chirped, jumping to her feet. Though he wanted to protest, he let her drag him out to the targets to collect their spent arrows. Her quiver bounced in between them, rhythmic thumping accenting every step she took. Their path wound out to the furthest reaches of the range before they stopped at a small target on the ridgeline. Reaching up, Kagome wrapped one hand around the arrow and braced her other against the target. Pulling sharply, the arrow fell into her hands. She repeated the process quickly, and the pair moved on to the next target. She moved towards the next target, Inuyasha following in her wake. Arrow after arrow fell back into her quiver.

"Oi, why are you even bothering with this stuff anyway? Why won't you just let the servants deal with it?"

"Because… well, I don't know," she admitted, pausing to think about why she was doing this task herself. Slowly, she said, "I've always retrieved my own arrows. I guess if I don't retrieve my own arrows, I won't know how to improve, ne?" Purpose gave way to vexation as Kagome struggled to pull out one of the last arrows- Inuyasha's from the look of it. Her own had slipped out from the center of the target with little exertion, yet his had burrowed so deep that she could barely grasp it. Her hands slid roughly down the shaft of the arrow as her attempt failed and she gasped sharply. Looking at her palms, the arrow's rough shaft had left large red welts on her palms.

"Hey, what'd ya do that for?" care edged Inuyasha's rude tone as her took her hands in his. Holding her palms up, he inspected them for injury. Though the rough action grated her palms, the skin remained unbroken. She marveled at his concern, eyes taking in every inch of his face.

Lifting her palms from his, she gently thanked him. Looking back at the arrow embedded in the target, she asked, "Ano, Inuyasha-sama, would you mind retrieving your arrow?"

"What makes you think it's mine?"

"It struck the upper left of the target- like a few others you shot today. I could never hope to bury an arrow this deep into a target from such a distance. It was a good shot," she explained, adding in teasingly, "and I already removed mine from the center of this target." Her

"Keh, whatever. Everyone knows short-bows are easier to aim than longbows."

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama, but only those with great strength can wield the longbow. While I can merely strike a target, you can demolish one, and that skill should not be dismissed."

"Don't patronize me! I bet you couldn't even pull back the string of a longbow, let alone actually hit something!"

"Did I not just prove to you that I could hit anything you could?" Kagome's voice rose in indignation. "Women can be just as powerful and graceful as men, given training. I'd think that after this demonstration, you could understand a simple concept like that!" Huffing, she marched back to the hut, throwing the retrieved arrows inside and hanging her bow. Red caught the corner of her eye, and she purposefully turned away from the silver-haired menace. Head high, she slowly started back to the palace, pointedly ignoring the red-clad hanyou stalking beside her.

Gradually they returned to the rear entrance of the palace. Neither had said a word since leaving the archery field, and Kagome's legs ached from the morning's activities. Wordlessly they entered the broad hallways and Kagome paused, not knowing which direction to go to return to her room. Awkwardly looking to Inuyasha, her resolve to not acknowledge him wavered.

"Inuyasha-sama," she faltered, "would you please escort me to my room?" Her cheeks burning, she volunteered, "I don't know how to get back." The prince said nothing but began walking down the hallway to his right. Kagome followed him through the corridors, eyes trained on the bright red haori in front of her. He moved stiffly and then paused before a shoji screen, one of the many in this hall. Peering around his shoulder, she realized, _of course he won't know which room's mine._

"Your room's in this hallway, but I don't know which one it is. Didn't your maid show you the door or something?"

"I'm not sure, everything has been happening so quickly since I met Koga-kun," she said.

He snorted and muttered, "stupid wolf," before he stepped toward the young woman and promptly stuck his face in her hair. Breathing in deeply he caught her true scent, underneath the fragrant oils and herbs she had used in the bath house. Beneath the fresh lavender and earthy bamboo, Inuyasha's nose caught her unique essence- a bright, fresh scent like that of a mountain stream, swirled with a warm spice he couldn't identify. It floated into his nose, contrasting with itself beautifully, and he inhaled for a second time, eyes closing in ecstasy.

Kagome stilled at his sudden intrusion, not sure what to do. Her breath caught in her throat, the noise startling Inuyasha. He moved back from her, spinning away. His golden eyes danced at her disorienting smell, and he sniffed the hallway for traces of her. Moving quickly, he led Kagome down the hallway and into another, confident strides leading him to yet another shoji screen door. He pushed it open and saw one of the simpler rooms his family had arranged for the many young women inhabiting the palace. The furs covering the futon were arranged nicely, and her scent wafted to meet him. Nothing else sat in the room except a table with a forgotten mirror.

Kagome stumbled in behind him and cried, "Arigatou-gozaimasu, Inuyasha-sama!" Bowing deeply, she righted herself and smiled at the gruff prince. His dancing gold met her smiling blue, and he nodded to her before stepping out. Kagome collapsed on the futon, eyes closing out the world. Sleep had almost claimed her when Inuyasha's head popped back into her room.

"Oi, you gunna be eating with us today?" His question came as a surprise, and she blinked back at him. His ears perked up in hope.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama, if I can find my way," the joke popped out before she could restrain herself, and Inuyasha's fangs glinted in satisfaction before he disappeared for good. She smiled, before jolting up again, exclaiming, "Oh! I forgot to grab Atsuko's flowers!" Her present lost to the archery fields, she settled once more on the futon and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

Atsuko found her not long after, quietly entering her mistress' room. The young woman lay dozing on the futon, kimono crumpling underneath her form. Her hair fanned out beneath her head, dark waves absorbing the light. Looking to the closet and table, she noticed the cast-aside mirror laying flat on the desk. Atop it sat a crumpled bunch of flowers. Moving closer, Atsuko lifted the flowers, and she gasped when she realized that they formed a tight chain. Looking to Kagome, she wondered briefly if the flowers had been gifted to her and why they were so strangely presented.

Setting them down, she moved to the side of the futon and gently spoke, "Kagome-sama, you must wake." The woman groaned and cracked her eyelids, taking in the girl before her. She rose from the futon, scratching the back of her head softly. Her hair cascaded down, a loose curtain surrounding her. Her obi sat askew from her foray into the soft futon, and Atsuko giggled lightly as she helped adjust it. Her kimono also betrayed her, kinks and wrinkles set into the fabric. _Well, I hope no one is looking to closely at me. I'll just have to change before dinner_, she promised herself. She walked to the table intent on examining herself in the mirror, only to stop midstride as she saw the flowers she had braided for Atsuko. Her footsteps slowing, she thought, _how did these get here? I remember leaving them at the archery fields… Could it be that Inuyasha heard me, and went back for them?_ She lifted the flowers gently, beautiful blooms drooping after being in the sun for so long.

"Is that a gift from someone, Kagome-san?" Atsuko asked.

"Hai, er, ie, it is not a gift for me, but it is, you see," Kagome's jumbled words caused Atsuko's eyebrows to rise in question. "What I mean to say is, I made it to be a gift and left it behind, so it is a gift to me that I can actually give it to… someone." A thought struck her that perhaps Inuyasha was right, that Atsuko wouldn't like the pitiful gift, especially when compared with all the extravagances she was exposed to from living in the palace.

"For someone, Kagome-san?" Atsuko inquired.

"Hai, actually," a light pink spread over her face, "I made it for you, Atsuko-chan, to thank you for how kind you've been to me." She looked down, hands extending the flower crown meekly in Atsuko's direction. It was lifted as Atsuko held the flowers up gingerly, dark eyes wide.

"For me, Kagome-san?" disbelief colored her voice as she lifted the crown.

"Hai, for you."

Eyes shining, Atsuko held the flowers to her chest. "Arigatou, Kagome-san, they are beautiful!"

"You like them?" Kagome asked shyly. The girl nodded emphatically, still clutching the blooms to her chest. "Good," Kagome said in relief. Mirrored smiles adorned their faces, and Atsuko held the flowers up once more to admire them. Kagome guided the flowers to rest on Atsuko's head, finally fulfilling their purpose as a crown. The colorful bulbs stood out against Atsuko's short brown hair, and the girl bowed deeply, careful to not the flowers slip off her head.

* * *

The pair left Kagome's room soon after they decided it would be inappropriate to don the flowers in such a formal setting; Atsuko left them beautifully arranged on Kagome's small desk until she could retrieve them that night. Atsuko led Kagome back to the same dining hall from breakfast. Unlike this morning, all the places around the table were filled, most notably the head of the table were Inu no Taisho and Izayoi sat. Next to his gentle mother, Inuyasha's red haori screamed for attention. The girls seated closest to him tried to engage the young prince in conversation, only to be rebuffed by his rude manners. Kagome saw Izayoi look disapprovingly at her son. Uncertainly, Kagome followed Atsuko towards the Imperial family. One place remained unfilled, directly across from Inuyasha. At her maid's gesture, Kagome sat near the head of the table, much to the outright envy and disdain of the other women present. Her favorable placement dd not escape her awareness, and she wisely kept her eyes down on the table before her. Servants stepped forward to place bowls of steaming food at her place, soups and cooked vegetables adoring plain rice tempting her eyes and stomach. She began picking at her food, self-conscious of how little the other ladies seemed to be eating.

"Ah, Higurashi, how was your morning? Inuyasha has shown you the palace grounds by now I trust?" Izayoi's question lilted through the air, and Kagome looked to the prince. His golden eyes remained fixed on his meal, but silver ears perked up and focused on her response, betraying his interest. The buzz of conversation between the other ladies and courtiers at the table decreased briefly upon hearing the Empress' voice before returning to its usual level.

"Hai, Izayoi-sama. Inuyasha-sama has been a most gracious host," she smiled shyly.

Izayoi smiled and looked to her son. "I am glad he's being civil to at least one of the girls we've called to the palace." Inuyasha snorted, not looking up from his lunch. His father chuckled as well, unperturbed by his son's less-than-admirable behavior.

"Did he show you to the archery fields?" The Empress asked looking over her cup of tea.

"Hai, and Inuyasha-sama even indulged me with a mid-morning practice," Kagome smirked.

"Oh, and how did my son compare?" Inu no Taisho's penetrating voice filled the room, the deep timbre like the crash of thunder. Kagome flushed and looked down, though she turned her face to the Emperor's.

"Inu no Taisho-sama, your son is very skilled with the bow. His draw is powerful and his arrows would obliterate any enemies," she said, choosing her words carefully to not disgrace the prince before his father.

"Indeed? And we had heard from his sensei that his force overpowers his aim– do you agree?" The Emperor's suave voice

The question was perilous, no matter how she answered. If she confirmed Inu no Taisho's statement, she made the prince look bad and risked his anger. If she contradicted his sensei's evaluation, she did so in defiance of the Emperor. Balancing her options, her next words came out slowly, mouth forming deliberately around each syllable.

"I believe that Inuyasha-sama's aim is consistent and his power surpasses that of any normal soldier. He may need improvement in the art but I do not believe he is as inept as his sensei would have you believe." Daring to glance at the Emperor's face, she saw his approval of her assessment. Her eyes slid to Inuyasha's and saw a blush overtake his cheeks at her praise. Kagome lifted her bowl again, hoping she could eat without further interruption. The lady sitting beside Inuyasha caught the lull in conversation and attempted once more to engage the prince, and Kagome watched the scene the young woman made as she modeled her exquisite jewelry to him. Apparently, she hailed from a region known for its gems, and she proudly pointed to the stones that came from the villages her father ruled over. Kagome observed them and hid a smile as Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

The remainder of the meal passed quickly and the Emperor and his wife left the dining hall. Shortly thereafter, other young ladies left as well, escorted by their maids. Kagome almost stood to leave but Inuyasha's eyes kept her fixed in her place. After the other women were gone, Kagome tilted her head in question at Inuyasha. The prince merely stood and walked to the door, tossing back over his shoulder, "Are you coming or what? Your tour ain't done yet."

Kagome swiftly rose to follow him as her led her out of the dining hall to see the rest of the palace.

* * *

Inuyasha led Kagome through the grand halls of the palace, past intricately painted shoji screens into sections of the palace dedicated to weaponry, books, cartography, and living. He said very little, seeming more content to just walk in front of her with his shoulders hunched and his ears relaxed. They left the main keep of the palace and Inuyasha took her through another section of gardens that separated the keep from the training dojos. Here soldiers worked and practiced various martial arts and with assorted weaponry. Younger boys worked with wooden bokken, their wobbly limbs lacking the striking strength of their elders. The soldiers and samurai moved with efficient grace through the many dojos and Kagome watched in awe as the art of combat was taught and learned. He was about to lead her out of the dojo towards the stables when Kagome caught sight of Koga, the first she'd seen of him since the previous night. Leaving Inuyasha's side in a flash, she bounded over to him, exuberance spilling from every pore.

"Koga-kun!" she cried happily, and the youkai pivoted to meet her. A smile stole his lips, and Koga bowed deeply to conceal it. When he looked at her, she seemed much happier than when he had met her, a scared slip of a girl looking at monsters in the woods. Her kimono held signs of thorough wear, and her obi had begun slipping to one side. A human would have overlooked such minor flaws, but his eyesight caught each one and he couldn't help but think that none in the palace deserved such an authentic woman, least of all the prince she currently dragged behind her.

Inuyasha growled lowly, his lip curling to reveal a sharp, short fang. Kagome didn't hear it over the din of clashing swords and moving men, but the youkai in the dojo paused to look at the prince briefly before returning to their exercises. Koga's dark blue eyes stared down Inuyasha's bright gold and he quirked an eyebrow in challenge.

"Kagome-san, is this royal pain annoying you?" Koga asked, glancing at the woman before him. Her hair swayed as she shook her head.

"Ie, Inuyasha-sama has been showing me around the palace today. I didn't know there could be so many amazing things in one place! Did you know that at least one wing of the main keep is devoted to books and libraries and archives? There are scrolls from so long ago I can't even guess what will be on them! And the gardens to get here are so beautiful, though not like the one with the lotus pond- I visited that one earlier this morning and I made a flower crown– not for myself you see, but for my maid because she is so kind and I wanted to thank her– and I went to the archery range –"

Inuyasha stalked over to where Kagome happily narrated her palace tour to question, "Oi, wench, you know him?" His somewhat relaxed demeanor through other parts of the palace was lost– his ears lay flat and his eyes glinted ferociously.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama, Koga-kun brought me to the palace after my carriage broke on the mountain roads. And my name is not wench!" she said harshly, anger marring her gentle features.

"Hey dogbreath, don't insult the lady," Koga said, subtly stepping between Kagome and Inuyasha. The captain's eyes met the prince's, lips curling to reveal glinting canines.

"Keh, who you callin' dogbreath, fleabag?" Inuyasha snapped.

"An insolent puppy who doesn't know how to treat a woman properly," Koga replied smoothly. Inuyasha's anger grew while Koga muzzled his, face only showing a smug grim as he turned from the princeling. "Kagome-sama, I would be most privileged to escort you around the remainder of the palace and grounds," Koga said, offering his arm to her. Glancing between him and Inuyasha, her decision was made when she saw the prince's angry face. _I think I'll stick with Koga for a while. Give Inuyasha-sama a chance to calm down,_ she thought, grinning to herself as Koga led her out of the dojo and into another section of the surrounding gardens.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	6. Perspective

Koga led Kagome through another garden to a small tea house situated by the riverbank. The tea house was empty of guests, but the simple wooden building looked well-used. A young woman, presumably one of the nobles housed at the palace, practiced a tea ceremony unfamiliar to Kagome. She watched as the woman poured the hot water into the pot, then closed it with a small lid before pouring more steaming water over the pot. A stone bench sat outside the tea house, small flowers peaking up behind it. A quiet aura permeated this area of the gardens, and Kagome enjoyed the leisurely pace Koga set. Islands stood stoically, the water lapping against their rough stones and small foliage reaching for the sun. The river here moved slowly, and Kagome saw the koi fish twisting in colorful knots in the clear waters as they crossed a small wooden bridge. Carefully manicured pines obscured them from the view of the palace.

"Kouga-kun, where are we?" she asked, her voice breaking the quiet between them.

"We are on the eastern section of the palace. The gardens here are the oldest, and some of the trees furthest out have become wild in the past centuries," Koga said, gesturing with his free hand to the pines away from the river.

"The palace is that old?"

"Hai, Kagome-san. The Inu no Taisho's grandsire, Inukouji first settled in this land and diverted the rivers to form natural barriers around the palace grounds. His first palace stood where the main keep now stands. That was a few millennia ago."

"Demons live for so long?"

"Of course," he said, and an awkward air hung over them. Clearing his throat quickly, he pointed a clawed hand to their left, away from the palace keep, "If you were to keep walking past the foothills, you'd find the dragon lands. They have lived since the time of Inukouji and formed a contract with Inu no Taisho's grandsire to be advisors to all future Emperors from his lineage and to protect the interests of the Empire."

"There are more dragons?" Her excitement bubbled up and a smile stole Koga's lips.

"Naturally there are more dragons, Kagome-san."

"But how can dragons be advisors? Wouldn't they need to talk, or, communicate?" Her curiosity sparked a laugh from Koga as her own cheeks flared red.

"Kagome-san, you truly have much to learn. Do you not remember Haruto-san?"

"Hai, but… he seemed intelligent, but how can he advise an Emperor?"

"Daiyoukai are not bound to one form, given strength of will and capability. We are born as dogs or wolves or cats and must find the power to change," Koga answered factually. He steered them back toward the river and Kagome caught sight of a guard tower through the trees.

"Does that mean Haruto-san can change to look like a human?"

"Of course. He honored us both greatly by allowing us to ride him."

"Oh. Will I see him again?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"If he wants. The dragons stay close to the mountains and only come when they need to speak with Inu no Taisho or when the Emperor needs them," Koga said. They now approached the guardhouse she had seen through the trees, and the two guardsmen bowed to Koga as they passed. Climbing a small set of stairs set against the palace walls, Kagome caught sight of the city they had flown over. Her breath left her in a small gasp, and she ran to look over the barriers that separated her from the common people. Sound and smell wafted up from the horses, men, and vendors in the streets below, roads stretching off in the distance to the edges of the horizon. The sun hung low in the sky, late-afternoon light casting long shadows over the capitol. Turning back to Koga, a flash of red caught the corner of her eye and she peered over his shoulder, expecting to see… she wasn't sure what she expected to see, and Kagome quickly dismissed her curiosity in favor of continuing the conversationconversation with her escort.

They walked along the stone walls, Kagome continually asking questions about the palace, the history of the Imperial family, the grounds, and about Koga. She learned that he had left his clan a few hundred years earlier to serve under Inu no Taisho. His presence had been barely tolerated by many in the household as he was a wolf, and the prejudice between the packs had grown stronger in past centuries. What redeemed him in the eyes of Inu no Taisho was his unsurpassed capability as the captain of the guard. Within his own clan he had soared through the ranks, eclipsing both his peers and elders with his skill until only the alpha of his clan remained. The alpha had been his father, and he quickly sent his son to Inu no Taisho in the hopes of training the Wolf Prince even further. Koga regaled Kagome with stories of his childhood in the northern mountains of the Empire, and she listened in rapture to his fascinating tales. His hands moved when he talked, and their frequent motion and his smooth voice made her laugh merrily. Her laughter resounded brightly in the air as they wove through another garden. Even the flowers seemed to turn to her, attracted by the melodious sound. Koga's chest puffed up slightly, taking pride in his ability to make the woman laugh.

"Ah, Koga-kun, thank you so much for today! It's been so amazing, talking to you and seeing the entire palace and shooting earlier. I don't even miss home so much now!" Kagome exclaimed, sinking to a stone bench by the path. Her excited eyes flitted in every direction – to his face, her hands, the flowers by the bench, to the palace and back to his – and she could not keep the grin from stealing her lips.

As they wove through another garden, Koga quietly disclosed, "Milady, forgive my saying, but you don't act like the other women here." He shifted subtly, eyes sliding to catch her expression.

"What do you mean, Kouga-kun?" She asked absent-mindedly, attention lost to the lilies and irises surrounding her.

"May I speak bluntly?"

"Hai," she replied, turning to him, her head tilted in curiosity.

"You seem like you shouldn't belong here, like you are… distinct from the others. I just wonder, you know, why someone so fascinating as yourself would be here, with all the pageantry and spectacle of these other women with their jewelry and their powders and cosmetics. I just don't quite comprehend is all." His words came out rushed, then stilled as he awaited her response.

"When you came to the capitol on the orders of your alpha, why did you leave behind your family and your home?" she asked.

"I came because my alpha commanded it, and to disobey would be treason and dishonor on myself and my family. We could not stand against other challengers if we fought from within," he said, confusion clouding his face. "What does that have to do with why you are here?"

"I am here for the same reason – honor for my family. I was summoned by the Emperor, though my family didn't know why. I came to represent my father. I don't care if the princes do not select me, my family will have the honor of knowing that I did all that was asked of me, and they will take pride in my actions, no matter the outcome," she replied plainly. "Truthfully, I did not wish to come. But I did. For my family." She bent low over the flowers, breathing in their sweet scent. "Koga-kun, I find I am very tired. Would you mind escorting me to my rooms?"

Koga lifted his arm once more for her to take, and slowly the pair walked back to the palace, neither noticing twin pairs of golden eyes watching their progress.

* * *

That evening, Kagome followed Atsuko to another, smaller dining hall. This one held only ladies as far as she could see. They all sat primly, small hands daintily leading food into their mouths. Some looked at her when she entered while others remained deep in their quiet conversations. Black eyes and red lips stared back at her and the woman and her maid moved quickly to the side of thr room.

"Atsuko-chan, where are we?" Kagome whispered to the girl in front of her, disoriented by the change of venue.

"We are at dinner, Kagome-san. Because the Emperor brought so many women to meet the princes, the Empress decided that the women would alternate meals so that the princes could hopefully meet everyone before deciding on their bride," Atsuko answered softly. "I am sorry I did not warn you before."

"It's alright- I was just surprised," Kagome said softly before moving to an open space at the dining table. The girls nearest to her shifted slightly, looking in disdain at her minimal attempts to conform. Kagome's face held no powder, and her lips bore no stain. The only thing Kagome held in common with these women was the elegance of dress, as she presumed they all had access to the garments provided by the Emperor. A servant placed bowls of steaming rice, vegetables, and fish before her and Kagome quickly grabbed one and brought it to her mouth. She ate slowly, listening absently to the conversations floating around her.

"Did you see Inuyasha-sama today? I tried to find him but I couldn't."

"How do they expect the princes to pick a wife if they never speak to us?"

"Rumor has it Inuyasha-sama was showing some new girl around the palace."

"There's another one! Kami how many of us are there?"

"Where did you get that necklace? I told my maid to find me one with _three_ rubies, not one!"

"Hands off my bracelets, witch!"

"I saw him in the gardens this morning before lunch, but after that…"

"Who are you?"

The question rang out, silencing the other ladies. The woman who spoke was classically beautiful. Her black hair hung in a straight sheet, shining in the evening light. Her dark eyes bored into Kagome's, painted lips lifted in a sneer. Kagome looked up, nervously taking in the assertive attitudes of the women around her.

"I am Higurashi Kagome," she answered uncertainly.

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I just arrived last night," Kagome replied. She set down her dish and looked squarely at the inquiring young woman.

"So you're the one who came on the dragon? The whole castle's talking about it," she scoffed. "How ridiculous to try and attract the prince's attention with a pretty steed." Her dark eyes lowered, disdain oozing from her aura.

Kagome blushed darkly, stammering out, "I wasn't trying to get anybody's attention!"

"Of course not. How presumptuous of me. You'll find it best to stay out of my way- Inuyasha-sama is mine," the woman declared.

"Ha, like he would pick you over me, Natsumi!"

"Both of you would be lucky to serve as my maids when I take my place by the prince's side!"

The women descended quickly into bickering, and Kagome slipped away from the table, Atsuko leading her back to her room. She could still feel Natsumi's dark eyes on her and she shivered in unease.

"Are they always like that?" She asked Atsuko, who had stared brushing her dark loks away from her face.

"Hai, Kagome-san. They are completely absorbed in wedding a prince. Most of them are focused on Inuyasha-sama," Atsuko replied conspiratorially as a corner of her mouth twitched upwards, "One of the other maids told me how her mistress tried to catch Sesshomaru-sama's attention before she was dismissed from the palace. His Lordship has remained aloof through these proceedings, much to the frustration of the women present."

"Really? I would never have guessed," Kagome said, thinking of her meeting with both princes last night. The elder had not wasted any words on her, while Inuyasha seemed filled with brash and reckless energy. _How those two came from the same parents will probably elude me forever_, she thought with a giggle. Atsuko untied her obi, and Kagome shed her kimono quickly. Pulling on a soft yukata, she jumped onto the futon, eyes already closing. Before she drifted away, she saw Atsuko reclaiming her flower crown from the small table.

"Goodnight, Atsuko-chan! I'll see you in the morning," Kagome called out, catching Atsuko's bright grin. Her own grin slid away as she sighed, thinking about her eventful day. Grabbing a fur from the side of the futon, Kagome enveloped herself in a warm cocoon, set on sleeping soundly for the first night since she had left home.

* * *

The next day dawned brightly, and Kagome happily followed Atsuko once more to the baths. Unlike her first night in the palace, the eventful day had left Kagome exhausted and her sleep went uninterrupted by the noise of a waking city, bumbling women, and working servants until Atsuko came to retrieve her before breakfast. The hot water of the baths warmed her to her core as the sweet smell of herbs and flowers filled her nose. Atsuko brushed her hair gently, combing out the tangles and twists sleep left behind. Kagome hummed a child's tune, playing with one of the flowers that swirled around in the bath. The chatter of other ladies fizzled around the bath house, masking Kagome's growling stomach. Atsuko's bell-like laughter rang out as they left the baths to return to Kagome's quarters.

Once they were safely ensconced in Kagome's room, Atsuko directed Kagome to sit while she worked on her hair. The young maid twisted her mistress' hair into an elaborate bun, the dark waves contained in a tight coil atop her head. Deftly inserting a simple golden comb, Atsuko leaned back to admire her handiwork. Satisfied, she grabbed the mirror and turned so that Kagome could see her reflection.

"Atsuko-chan, thank you! I'd never tame my hair into such a beautiful twist without you!"

"It is my pleasure, Kagome-san," the girl said with a smile. Moving towards the closet, Atsuko selected another fine kimono from the wardrobe, holding it up for Kagome's approval. The soft green fabric reminded her of spring in the mountains, looking over the valleys below her home. White blossoms floated along the bottom, a matching white obi to tie around her waist. Kagome nodded her approval and began dressing with Atsuko's help. Quickly enveloping herself in the silken kimono, she held the garment in place while Atsuko wrapped the obi and fixed it snuggly around her waist. Content with her outfit Kagome set out for breakfast, once again following the bobbing brown hair of Atsuko.

The twisting hallways were slowly becoming familiar to her, and she recognized the corridor where Inuyasha had stopped to smell her hair before leading her to her room. Maid and mistress wound through the palace before entering at the main dining hall. Like yesterday, few courtiers and none of the extravagantly clad women were present at the morning meal. Kagome sat at one open space by another young woman with warm brown eyes and simple garb. A bright green mo-bakama covered her light pink kosode. Her hair hung loose, long and flat against her back. She turned her eyes to Kagome and a quick smile followed. Kagome returned the smile hesitantly, her recent experience with other women of the castle tainting her disposition.

"Ohayogozaimasu," the girl said, her voice easily filling the room, yet no one looked up from their breakfast. Kagome echoed the greeting before happily picking up the bowl of rice a servant placed before her.

Settling in to eat, she turned to the young woman and asked politely, "What is your name?"

"My name is Himura Sango. And yourself? I don't think I've seen you around here before," Sango responded lightly.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, Himura-san," Kagome said, bowing her head in respect. "Have you been here at the palace long?"

"Hai, when my father was called to serve in the palace. My family came here many winters ago from the southernmost reaches of the empire. I have trained here ever since," Sango answered factually, taking a huge bite of steamed vegetables.

"Oh, so… you are not here for the princes to wed?" Kagome asked blankly.

"Ie! I suppose you are?" Sango laughed.

"Hai," Kagome hesitated, "although I did not want to leave home. I came to bring honor to my father, and my family, kind of like you I guess." Sango turned and gave Kagome an inquisitive look. Kagome looked up from her meal and an easy grin escaped her. "So, what do you do here at the palace then?"

"I train with the palace guards, and I help train new soldiers how to ride and shoot and fight," Sango answered.

"You actually get to fight with swords and train? I was barely allowed to learn to shoot a bow, and that only happened because the priestess in my village needed an assistant," Kagome complained.

"You know the art of archery?" Sango's curiosity piqued at the knowledge. "Very few of the women visiting the palace can claim such a skill."

"Archery is one of my favorite ways to pass the time, along with reading and walking through gardens and watching the stars," Kagome chattered freely, glad she had found someone to talk to. _Perhaps if I'm lucky, I'll learn something new from to show Souta when I come home!_ She animatedly told her new friend of the latest books she had read and the types of flowers grew in the garden of her family home, hands flying to emphasize her stories.

"You're definitely not like the rest, Higurashi-san" Sango said, an odd smile claiming her lips.

"Please call me Kagome," slipped out before the young woman caught the meaning of Sango's words, and she turned to the young samurai. "Why do you say I'm different? Koga-kun said the same thing when we were coming to the palace," Kagome said, confusion coloring her words.

"It is in the way you act. Koga-senpai is not often wrong about a person's nature. Surely you have met a few of the other women vying for the prince's attention?"

"Hai, but, what does that have to do with me?"

"Kagome-san, what did you see in those women?"

Kagome sat back, thinking about her interactions with the other women the previous night at dinner. "I'm not really sure," she spoke quietly, "but they seem focused on attracting attention and I seem content to just enjoy my time here?"

"Hai, Kagome-san," Sango laughed lightly, "The center of their existence here is to attract attention with their kimono, their jewels, their painted faces – from what I can tell, you place very little value in all of those things." One of the samurai's eyebrows quirked, challenging Kagome to deny the statement.

"That's not true, I do take pride in my appearance! I just – I don't know! – I do know I hate powdering my face! It gets everywhere and I always have to change afterwards because I spill it all over myself, and then it doesn't wash off and –"

"I understand, Kagome-san," Sango chuckled, "I never wear that awful stuff. I guess that's one of the perks of being a warrior instead of the daughter of one," she joked, being rewarded when Kagome's laughter split the air, causing the other assembled nobles to look at them in disregard.

"Sango-chan – may I call you Sango-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Sango-chan, would you mind if I accompanied you today? I feel that I have so many questions and I would love to learn something to show my otouto when I return home!" Kagome

"I would be honored to show you around the training yard, milady, if you will oblige me by changing into more suitable attire," Sango pronounced. The two stood, promising to meet at the eastern gate that led to the gardens and dojos that Kagome had toured the day before, and Kagome set off in search of a hakama and kimono to suit her needs, Atsuko bouncing along beside her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

-homestyler


	7. Lost in the Skies

Kagome waited by the eastern gate, nervously shifting her weight. She could see Sango approaching from the palace, her light pink kosode traded for dark armor that wrapped tight around her form. Her long hair was held high above her head and a giant white weapon hung from her back. As she neared, Kagome ran her hands over her hakama, flattening non-existent wrinkles in the fabric.

"Kagome-chan, are you ready?" Sango asked.

"Hai, Sango-chan," she replied, hoping that with a little time her apprehension would be calmed. Together they walked through the gardens, cutting directly to a large dojo. Guards trained, steel flashing in coordinated movements. Sango led her to a corner of the dojo where extra katana, naginata, yari, and other weapons were stored.

"Sango-chan, what is that?" Kagome asked as Sango removed the giant weapon from her back, leaning it against the wall.

"Ah, this thing," Sango smiled, patting the weapon fondly, "this is Hiraikotsu. It was a gift from my father upon completing my training in our village." A faint smiled lingered as Sango's eyes glossed over, recalling her childhood.

"Does everyone receive a weapon so large?" Kagome inquired, her natural curiosity once more emerging. "What is it made of? How do you use it?"

"No, this one is different than others," Sango said, laughing lightly as she began answering Kagome's questions. "My younger brother was trained to use a _kusarigama_, and my mother used a _yari_ as well as a bow. Our weapons choose us, and each one selects its bearer perfectly."

"Your mother fought as well?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes. In my village it is common for everyone to learn the art of war, regardless of their station," Sango answered quickly, selecting a pair of wooden tanto from the wall and offered one to Kagome which the young woman quickly accepted, holding the practice knife delicately.

"So, how do the weapons choose who will wield them?"

"They are made using demon bones, and… it'd difficult to describe, but the weapon calls to its bearer. I knew I was made for it when I first saw it."

"Demon bones? You're joking! Isn't steel stronger than bone?"

"Ie, our village has made weapons for centuries that last far longer than anything a swordsmith could forge," Sango said proudly, looking fondly over her great boomerang. "Come on Kagome, let me teach you a magic trick," she declared, walking into a smaller room attached to the main dojo. This room was empty save for the two of them. The tatami mats creaked slightly as Sango stepped forward confidently and held her hands up, the wooden tanto nowhere in sight.

Confused, Kagome started to speak, only to look on in shock as Sango produced the sturdy knife from her sleeve. Chuckling, Sango twisted her wrist and the knife disappeared again.

"How did you do that?" Kagome cried.

"Practice. I'll show you how it's done," said Sango. Moving to Kagome's side, Sango demonstrated how to properly hold a tanto knife when obscuring it from view, and how a quick movement of the wrist would allow her to grab the handle and bare the weapon for use. Kagome's attempts resulted in the knife falling to the ground multiple times, at one point nearly shredding the sleeve of her yukata. Sango patiently explained how using her wrist allowed full control over the blade, and Kagome nodded in determination. By the ninth time, Kagome no longer dropped the wooden tanto. After the seventeenth attempt, she had nearly acquired the same motion Sango had shown her, though with much less grace. Sango happily demonstrated other maneuvers and movements that were flashy enough for a younger brother, though Kagome remained focused on achieving the first movement perfectly. Strands of hair fell out of the elegant twist Atsuko had made, and Kagome removed the comb and secured it in her hakama, scared to lose it from her hair. Her own limbs moved stiffly, unused to the types of movement she now forced upon them, while Sango's arms moved like snakes, cutting through the air. Finally, she succeeded in flicking her wrist to reveal the blade with the same fluidity Sango had and squealed with joy.

"Arigatou Sango-chan! This is the perfect thing to show my otouto!" Kagome hugged the young samurai quickly, her exuberance spilling over to the warrior.

"It's nothing Kagome-chan, a mere parlor trick. If you want, I can keep teaching you other things to show your otoutosan," Sango offered slowly. "For now, you keep that," she said, pointing to the wooden tanto, "so you can practice whenever you want."

"Shouldn't I return it?"

"There are plenty of practice tanto, that one will not be missed."

"Ok," Kagome said, tucking it into her yukata. "Now what?"

"Now we train on horseback – have you ridden before?" Sango said, turning to meet Kagome's eyes.

"Err, I am afraid I've never ridden before. I never cared to," Kagome admitted. "Horses have scared me since I was a little girl, though I'm not sure why," she said, nervous laughter filling the gaps in the conversation.

"That's okay, we all have to start somewhere. The palace has quite a few mares who are good for first-time riders – granted most of those riders are children – but I'd be happy to teach you!"

"Sango-chan, whatever did I do to deserve a friend like you!" Kagome responded brightly, causing Sango to laugh.

"The Kami have blessed me by sending at least one sensible girl to the palace to help me endure this silly selection process!" Sango replied and their laughter trailed after them as they made their way to the stables.

* * *

Kagome inspected the horse Sango selected for her, uncertain that she should have accepted this daunting task. The mare was on the smaller side, almost too small to truly be considered a horse. The horse's dark brown coat shone in the dappled sunlight, and Kagome hesitantly patted the filly's neck, jerking back when the animal's large glassy eyes turned to meet her own.

She heard Sango calling out to her but couldn't make sense of the words she said. Carefully breaking eye contact with the mare, she turned to Sango, who was sliding a thin saddle over the horse's back.

"Yui won't bite, Kagome. She's as gentle as they come," Sango said easily, patting the mare's stocky neck affectionately. "Here, I'll help you into the saddle." Moving so that she was next to Kagome, Sango took Yui's reins in her hand, leading her to a set of miniature stairs. Beckoning Kagome come closer, she instructed, "Step up on the stairs and throw your leg over the saddle." Following her instructions, Kagome quickly rose and swung her leg over Yui's back, uncomfortably settling into the saddle. Sango quickly mounted her own steed, a chestnut charger with lively eyes. Sango's horse snorted loudly, and Yui turned her head, her great brown eyes no livelier than they had been when Kagome had first seen them. Lazily, the mare walked out to the fields, her head dipping down for a bite of sweet grass. Kagome turned to Sango, frantically trying to decide if she should just fall off the horse that moment or if the young samurai had another magical skill of controlling a horse from far away.

Sango steered her steed towards Kagome's and reached over, grabbing the reins from Kagome. She led the horses at a walking pace, Yui trailing behind the charger at an easy pace.

"Sango-chan, do all horses go this fast?"

Sango looked to Kagome in disbelief, saying, "Kagome-chan, this is as slow as they can walk."

"R-really?" Kagome squeaked out, trying not to think of the giant creature below her moving any faster.

Bringing the horses to a halt, Sango looked down at where Kagome sat on her mare. Reaching over, she gently pushed Kagome's shoulders back, adding, "Try sitting up more, but keep your shoulders relaxed. Horses can tell when you're nervous, and if you're nervous she won't trust you."

"Like this?" Kagome asked, adjusting her posture to mirror Sango's.

"Exactly. Here, take the reins back – you don't need to jerk them around, Yui knows how to follow. If you want to turn or something, just move the reins where you want to go," Sango supplied. Gingerly, Kagome took back the reins, all the while thinking, _I hope Yui is as good at following as Sango said_. The young women continued through the fields, driving their horses towards the woods. The rest of their morning would have been spent leisurely, had it not been for a red-clad hanyou riding furiously towards them. The grey dappled horse he rode galloped harshly, muscles pumping underneath its gleaming coat.

Pulling his horse to match their pace, Inuyasha took one look at Kagome's uncertain seat on the filly before smirking, "First time on a horse? You've gotta be kidding!"

"How would you know that?" Kagome snapped.

"Come on! You're all slouchy and your horse doesn't trust you. Keh, you can't even steer the oldest horse in the stables without help," he jeered, jerking his chin in Sango's direction.

"Inuyasha-sama, please stop bothering Kagome-chan. I am trying to teach her to ride," Sango said wearily.

"Keh, like she'll be able to learn," he mocked. His dappled horse stomped his foot, prancing agitatedly in place. Expertly handling the huge stallion, Inuyasha walked him closer to Kagome's side.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Kagome asked, her eyes getting glassy.

"I'm not mean, you're just sensitive and girly and stuff," he retorted.

Sango glared at Inuyasha, repeating pointedly, "No Inuyasha-sama, you are mean and rude and _I_ think it would be best if you left now." Her gaze never left Inuyasha's, a harsh challenge hanging in the air.

"Keh, you're boring anyway," the prince said loudly, his voice grating on Kagome's ears. His eyes betrayed him though, golden orbs stealing a glance at Kagome, taking in the thick black waves hanging down her back and the agitated azure eyes of the woman before him. Kagome scowled at him, sticking her tongue out for a fraction of a second before turning her mare away from him and walking closer to the trees. Sango followed close behind, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Giving his horse a light kick, Inuyasha went back to the palace at a more leisurely pace, content that he had elicited such a reaction from the young woman. Her actions and words intrigued him, and he happily thought that Higurashi Kagome was the most interesting woman his parents had brought to the palace. The wind carried her voice to his ears, and the corner of his lip curled up in a rash grin as he heard her mutter "Inu-baka" under her breath.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky when Kagome and Sango returned to the stables. Kagome had refused to return any earlier, even though it meant she had missed the midday meal, claiming she wanted to improve by the next day just to show Inuyasha how quickly she could pick up riding. Sango uneasily agreed, and when they arrived back in the stables Kagome understood her friend's apprehension. Her legs buckled underneath her when she dismounted from Yui, and Sango moved quickly to catch her. Kagome sat heavily on the ground, bewildered by her non-functioning limbs.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, I fear we have ridden far too long today. You'll probably be very sore these next few days," Sango said gently.

"W-what?" Kagome asked, her mind fuzzy. Struggling to stand, she leaned heavily on Sango for support, the two women gently making their way back to the palace.

"Perhaps you should head for the baths, Kagome-chan. The hot water will help relax your muscles, so it should reduce your pain," Sango supplied, leading Kagome to the bath house on the other side of the palace. Their progress was interrupted by Koga, who caught sight of their sluggish stroll. Once he learned why they were moving so slowly, Koga chuckled before offering to take Kagome the rest of the way. Gently lifting Kagome in his arms, Koga made quick work of traversing the palace; within mere moments Kagome was at the entrance to the baths, steam spilling out the wooden doors.

Koga set her down, and Kagome hobbled in, turning back briefly to ask "Would you mind finding my maid to come find me? I'm afraid these clothes stink of horses." Her easy smile had Koga nodding in agreement.

"What's her name?"

"Atsuko. Arigatou, Koga-kun," Kagome said, bowing her head in gratitude. Continuing her stilted walk into the bath house, Kagome thanked the kami for hot springs and herbal baths. She stripped, tossing her soiled clothes into a nearby corner, and sank happily into the steaming baths, protesting muscles loosening in the hot water. Scrubbing the dirt and grime of the trail off her skin, Kagome looked at her reflection in the water. It wasn't a perfect mirror, but in the slight ripples she saw her hair, an untamed mane floating around her head, her face flushed with the exertion of the day's activities. The sun had also burned its mark on her face, the light pink tint sure to stand out when she joined the other ladies for dinner that evening. Groaning to herself, she sunk deeper into the pool to soak until Atsuko arrived with a fresh yukata.

* * *

When Kagome entered the dining hall that evening, her eyes were drawn immediately to Sango, who sat at the close end of the table. Around her were a few other courtiers; most of the ladies vying for the prince's attention sat closer to the Imperial family. Kagome looked down the length of the table, and quickly realized her options were severely limited. She could either sit next to Inuyasha where an empty space was held or claim the place by Sango at the end furthest from the royal family. Her eyes met Inuyasha's, and he gave an arrogant huff. _Well, that decides that I guess_, promptly taking the seat next to her new friend. Sango looked up in surprise, and then delight, upon realizing the person sitting next to her would not be one of the vain women who had permeated the palace keep.

Servants began placing steaming dishes before everyone seated at the table, and Kagome's stomach growled in anticipation. The meal passed quickly, Kagome talking quietly with Sango over the many courses of rice, fish, and vegetables. Every so often a girl closer to the prince would make a loud comment hoping to grab his attention, and the two women would glance down the length of the table before quietly laughing to themselves. Even more often, Kagome would catch golden eyes staring at her from down the table, though they would quickly redirect attention to anything else when she looked in their direction. _Inuyasha-sama isn't very good at hiding his interest, though he could act more like a gentleman about it._ Each time she caught his gaze and he looked away, she could swear she saw his cheeks flush pink and his ears perk up, one subtly turned in her direction, his head tilted subconsciously. After the meal, Kagome slipped into the hallway, walking beside Atsuko when one of the other young women– _Natsumi_, her mind supplied– present at dinner cornered her.

"I see you learned your lesson yesterday," she said, red lips carefully and snidely forming each word while blocking her from continuing down the hallway. Fine jewels hung from an intricately crafted necklace, the stones glinting in the low light; Natsumi's powdered white face loomed at Kagome in the near darkness as she said, "so kind of you to leave that spot open by Inuyasha-sama for me."

"Huh?" Kagome asked, shifting so that she was slightly in front of Atsuko.

"Are you really so stupid? The prince won't want anyone like you– just look at yourself!" Kagome subconsciously patted at her wild hair, loosely hanging down her back. Her burned face flushed darker in anger, the insult to herself and her family igniting her ire. "You want my opinion? You'll be gone within a fortnight, back to whatever hovel you and your disgraced family crawled out from," Natsumi taunted, dark eyes proclaiming victory over Kagome.

"You're wrong!" Kagome sputtered, but Natsumi only laughed as she turned and disappeared in the dark hallway.

* * *

Kagome woke in the middle of the night and slipped out of her futon far earlier than she had the past few nights, unable to sleep. Restlessness plagued her, her mind fixating on Inuyasha's strange behavior and Natsumi's aggressive promise. Gliding quietly through the now-familiar halls, she passed through familiar junctures and into the gardens. Finding the same lotus pond, she sat calmly among the flowers, looking up at the sky. Cicadas sung in the trees, their chirping chorus a lullaby to the tired girl. Kagome lay flat on her back, watching the heavens for signs that the Kami were looking down on her. _Maybe Souta is watching the sky now too. Over there is the Celestial River, and Kengyu is watching Tanabata, waiting for the bridge to form so they can be together. I hope that whomever I wed looks at me the same way. _Her eyelids slid shut, the romance of Kengyu and Tanabata lulling her to sleep.

The morning sun hid behind a blanket of thick clouds and a chill was felt throughout the palace, the late summer season foretelling of the coming autumn. Moaning lightly, Kagome turned in her sleep, rolling in the gentle flowers. Dew wet her yukata and Kagome groggily pushed her hair out of her face. Sitting up, she looked around, realizing that she had accidentally fallen asleep outside. Quickly standing, she hurried to the palace, brushing dirt and dew off her yukata, unaware of the golden eyes watching her progress until she ran squarely into the owner of those eyes. Her azure orbs slowly rose to meet his, and Kagome fell into a deep bow.

"Majesty, I apologize – I did not look where I was going and I was w–"

"Higurashi-san, what brings you to these gardens at such an early hour?" Bemusement colored the Emperor's voice, his fanged smile bestowed on her.

"I was unable to sleep, and I came here," she said, gesturing weakly to the gardens behind her, "to watch the stars. Please, forgive me," she rushed, bowing deeply. _What an embarrassment I am! At this rate, Natsumi _will _be right about me being sent home!_ From the corner of her eye, she saw the sizable indentation she had made in the flowers and on the grass and red bloomed over her cheeks. She kept her head down, hoping that her insult and devastation to the gardens would be forgiven. A low rumble rolled out from the Emperor, like the growling of a dog, and she dared to glance up to see his face. To her surprise, he was _laughing_, his great fangs shining in the muffled light.

"Higurashi," he began, his deep voice loud in the quiet morning, "there was no ill done here. Go," he said, jerking his chin towards the palace, "most of them in the keep are sleeping so you shouldn't run into anyone else."

"Hai, Inu Taisho-sama," Kagome said, her cheeks flaring at his word choice. She bowed her head quickly and bolted down the path like a hunted rabbit. She made her way to her room through nearly empty hallways and corridors and almost made it back to her futon when she bumped into Atsuko.

"Kagome-san!" Atsuko cried happily as the pair reunited in a small alcove. The little girl had been frantic upon discovering her mistress was no longer in her room and had taken to searching the entire palace to find Kagome. "Where have you been? I was just about to send guards to find you and alert the Emperor, I was so worried!"

"Forgive me Atsuko, I couldn't sleep. I thought watching the stars might help but I fell asleep in the gardens," Kagome blushed, "And now I find myself in dire need of a bath."

"Hai, Kagome-san," Atsuko replied, and the two headed directly for the bath house, stopping briefly for Atsuko to collect clean attire for Kagome to change into. Keeping to their morning ritual, Kagome allowed Atsuko to once more confine her hair into a twisted mass secured by a comb and quickly donned her clean yukata. By this time, a few other women had entered the bath house, their maids trailing behind them. Unlike her previous encounters with many of the selected women, the morning proved they were no different than Kagome, at least on some level. Each woman's hair had odd bends or kinks from sleep, their faces held no powder and their lips no tint. Tired eyes met hers as they each stumbled to an area of the baths to refresh themselves before the day began.

Kagome looked to Atsuko and grinned conspiratorially, saying, "Let's get out of here before they wake up and start talking about jewels and princes and stuff." Atsuko returned the expression and they left as quickly as they had come, giggling all the way back to Kagome's room about how unimpressive the women were without their cosmetics and fine clothes.

Their good spirits lasted through the morning meal and Kagome passed the morning in leisure, returning to the library and archives of the palace to find more books to read until Yuuto and Touma arrived with her things. _I wish I'd at least grabbed the book I was reading. They probably have it in here somewhere, though. I'll just have to find another copy until my things get here._ Goal in mind, Kagome set out to find Matsuo Bansho's books of poetry. She strolled through the shelves, fingers trailing over the collection of books and scrolls assembled in the palace. Occasionally her hands would stop, pulled in by the books they touched. She read their unfamiliar titles and promised to remember them when she finished Matsuo's _Oku no Hosomichi_. Finally, at the end of a long row of dusty scrolls, she found a section she assumed to be poetry, for many of the names stuck out to her as poets– Fujiwara no Teika and Kokin Wakashu, old poets from ages long past, to more recent works from authors such as Yosa Buson. She nearly squealed when she spotted the book she sought, happily extracting the thin volume from the shelves. Kagome headed for the small room attached to the archives with assorted cushions and pillows. Claiming a soft blue cushion in the furthest corner, she settled in and lost herself in the poetry.

* * *

Hours passed before Atsuko collected her for the noon meal. Kagome was still sore from riding the day before and sleeping on the ground combined with sitting for hours had not helped her situation. Her muscles strained as she stood, complaining with sudden intensity. Kagome gently ambled behind Atsuko, grateful once they made it to the dining hall and she could sit again, once more forgoing a place closer to the head of the table and the impudent prince in favor of the space Sango saved for her. The typical fare was laid on the table, women made the same comments hoping to ensnare Inuyasha in conversation, the hanyou's ears never relaxed, and Kagome caught him looking at her more than once. The meal progressed at an agonizing pace and she felt that they would never leaver the table. Thankfully before long the Emperor and his wife rose and left, Inuyasha close behind them. He glanced at Kagome before exiting the room, golden eyes burning with curiosity. Sango and Kagome waited for the horde of women to leave after Inuyasha and slipped out quietly to the gardens, heading for the stables.

Once more, Kagome uncertainly mounted the docile mare, following Sango out to the fields. She held the reins tight in her hands, knuckles turning white. Their horses plodded along dirt paths, taking them into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked lightly. The trees swallowed up her gentle voice, an unusual reverence in the woods.

"I thought I'd take you to the edge of the dragon lands - I always loved watching them fly when I first came here- I thought you'd like to see them," Sango replied, steering her chestnut steed deeper through the woods, breaking away from the path. Yui followed along, the change in terrain essentially unnoticed to the old mare.

"We're going to see dragons?" Kagome blurted out, eliciting a laugh from Sango.

"Hai," Sango laughed, "They live at the foot of the mountains–"

"I know, Koga-kun told me! How many are there? Do they fly all the time? Koga said they can turn into humans, have you ever seen them or talked to them?" Kagome's eager inquisition began, and the ride to the foothills passed quickly in conversation. The two women were so engrossed in conversation they didn't realize that a red-clad prince followed them from afar, his dappled charger weaving through the woods in their wake.

When they arrived at the border of the dragon's territory, Sango spurred her horse into a light trot, Yui faithfully trailing after her. The new gait had Kagome bouncing in the thin saddle, and she dug her hands into Yui's coarse mane, fingers looking for purchase. The reins slipped from her grasp, a pointless endeavor to give Kagome a modicum of control over her steed. The mare increased her gait, confused by her rider's actions. As she bounced in the saddle, she saw Inuyasha's riding up from behind them, his charger's legs pumping at a full gallop. Coming closer to her, he reached down and grabbed the hanging reins, tugging the mare to a stop. The two sat side by side, horses shifting and snorting, Inuyasha looking down at Kagome.

"What'dya think you're doin?" He asked loudly. "Oi, Sango! If you're gunna teach her to ride, at least teach her to use the reins! Stupid girl," he muttered, tightening his grip on the reins. Kicking his own horse's flanks lightly, they started walking to where Sango had stopped at the top of the ridge.

"Kagome, are you alright? What happened?" called Sango, worry in her eyes and voice.

"I'm fine, I just got nervous when we started going faster," Kagome said, embarrassment filling her whole being. Then she sat up in her saddle and turned to Inuyasha, looking up at him in agitation, saying, "But just because I'm learning doesn't mean I'm stupid, you jerk." Snagging the reins out of Inuyasha's shocked hands, she kicked her mare's sides and pulled the reins away from the prince, intent on heading to where Sango sat a few strides away.

"Keh, whatever."

Reaching Sango, the two headed for a good vantage point from which the could watch the few dragons flying in the sky. They were nearly over the ridge when Kagome called back, "Inuyasha-sama, aren't you coming with us?"

With a small grin, Inuyasha spurred his horse over to them, making up the lost ground in seconds. He slowed, matching their pace, and looked down to see Kagome smiling brightly back at him. The trio walked on towards a rocky outcropping, following Sango in silence.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Kagome watched the skies for dragons, eagerly awaiting their appearance. Her eyes moved from clouds to horizon to the peaks of the mountains, trying to figure out where they would be, when one of the clouds exploded as a dragon flew through it. The dragon was a soft blue, the color of the skies; smaller and nimbler than Haruto, the dragon wove between clouds and Kagome lost sight of it as it soared up, blending in to the sky. Kagome jerked the reins and Yui stopped moving, Inuyasha and Sango pausing to look at her in question. She didn't see them, eyes still lost to the sky. Her jaw hung open in awe, eyes large and luminous. Inuyasha's flaming gold eyes softened at the picture of a young woman so in awe of the great demons that she looked like a little child who had just experienced _kompeito_ candy for the first time. Their group sat quietly, Kagome watching the skies, Inuyasha watching Kagome, and Sango watching them both. Dragons flew over them, their brilliant colors filling the sky. The smallest dragons twisted elegantly, ducking and dodging around the giants in the air. A few of them flew low to the ground, one even passing above them close enough that Kagome saw the sun through the thin membrane of its wing. They sat for hours, until the sun hung low enough to warrant their return.

Inuyasha walked his horse closer to Kagome, saying quietly, "Hey, Kagome, we can always come back tomorrow. Let's go eat."

"Really?" Hope filled her voice.

"Keh, yeah, if you really want to. They're just dragons, nothin special– now let's go, I'm starving!" he declared, grabbing her mare's reigns once more, steering them back in the direction of the palace and tapping the horses into a light trot. Kagome was glad he was slightly ahead of her and watching their path so that she could smile freely as they rode back, her nervousness gone in the presence of the prince.

* * *

They arrived at the palace with time to spare before the evening meal was served, and Kagome escaped for a quick bath– her hair and skin held sweat and salt from her afternoon, and, hoping not to offend the Emperor's nor Inuyasha's noses, she decided a quick soak was in order before attending dinner. Freshly clean, Atsuko hurriedly brushed her hair as Kagome stood in front of the closet, deliberating on what kimono to wear. Time was short, and Kagome pulled a plain kimono and obi from the wardrobe, frantically slipping it on. Atsuko grabbed the obi and fixed it around Kagome's waist, knotting it behind her back with practiced ease.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you don't want me to do your hair or find some jewelry for you?" Atsuko asked, uncertain that the simple kimono would hold up to the scrutiny of the other women.

"What? No, this is perfect!" Kagome declared, glancing in the small mirror to ensure nothing was glaringly wrong with her appearance. Satisfied, she turned to Atsuko and said, "Let's go eat!"

The two walked through the palace, Kagome now beside Atsuko instead of behind her. Kagome excitedly narrated her day to Atsuko, happily detailing the different dragons she had seen during her time with Inuyasha and Sango. The walk to the dining hall was too short, and Kagome promised to tell Atsuko more after the meal. They entered the hall, Atsuko leading Kagome to a seat at the furthest end of the table. She passed Sango, surrounded by courtiers and other women, their eyes meeting in apology._ So much for a peaceful meal to end today_, Kagome thought bitterly. When Atsuko finally indicated which space was Kagome's, her eyes flew open in shock. Only two spaces separated her from the Emperor's seat at the head of the table, and the one across from her typically reserved for Inuyasha. Other women arrived to fill in the other open spaces, many shooting her hateful glares even as they sat gracefully at their allotted spaces. She sat, wringing her hands within the sleeves of her kimono.

When the Emperor and Empress entered and sat, a third person came with them. His ethereal appearance looked out of place in the room full of courtiers and humans. His spiky blue hair stuck up at sharp angles, burning blue eyes looking around the room in interest. His ears were hidden in his blue mop, but Kagome knew they were pointed– this man was a demon. His skin radiated, a sheen of silver glinting in the light. Intricate patterns ran over his skin, like the scales of a snake, and elegantly tapered nails played in the air. _It's like he's made of magic or something_. The being walked towards her, taking the seat between herself and the Emperor. His eyes met hers, and a pinch of familiarity ran through her.

"Haruto-san?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Based off of recent reviews, I realized I need to plan my writing a little bit more so the next four or five chapters are all mapped out and the actual pairing for this fic will start building soon. I'm sorry this is kinda slow moving, I'll need to go back and update some earlier chapters and consolidate and add some other things!

Please review!

-homestyler


	8. Healing Water

"Haruto-san?"

A deep, rolling chuckle, like thunder with no lightening, confirmed her suspicions; the strange youkai seated next to her was the same dragon who had carried her and Koga across the empire on his shining silver wings. His twinkling eyes laughed at her, and she cried, "It is you!"

Forgetting herself, she embraced the now-humanoid dragon before sitting back, taking in his ethereal appearance. Translucent scale patterns ran over his skin, and Kagome leaned in to inspect them, her fingers ghosting over Haruto's bare arms. Even without touching, she felt the heat emanating from him. Haruto sat, permitting her to study him, crossing his long limbs over his chest. Magic swirled in the air around him, drawing the attention of almost every female in the room, distracting them from Inuyasha's rushed arrival.

The prince peered at the infatuated women before complaining , "Hey, Dragon-breath, turn down the charm, I wanna eat here!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chided, glaring at the prince.

"To me iss no insult, Kagome-zan," Haruto interjected. His voice gravelly voice held a strange accent, not one she had ever heard before. It was deep, deeper than Inu no Taisho's, and rough like wind in the mountains. She looked to his mouth as he formed his words, his wide lips curiously contorting to push out his words. "I am drragon, and have drragon's breath iss giift," he said, smiling and releasing a small tongue of flame in Inuyasha's direction.

"Show-off," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Quiet, Inuyasha," came Inu no Taisho's reprimand, and the hanyou shifted in irritation, ears laying flat against his head. With a nonverbal cue, the servants began placing piles of food on the table. Extra dishes placed before Haruto revealed large amounts of barely cooked meat, to the dragon-man's delight. Kagome nibbled on her dinner, watching in interest as Haruto consumed everything placed before him. He caught her looking once, her cheeks burning red as she turned to her dinner, hair forming a thick curtain to separate her from the strange being at her side. She squeaked when she felt a clawed hand nudge her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Staring at the man, she saw the dragon inside, his soul a brilliantly burning pyre that met her gaze head-on.

"What finds you wrong, Kagome-zan?" Haruto murmured, his words half lost to the underlying rumble of his voice.

"Nothing, I just– how do you eat uncooked meat?" She asked quickly, trying not to attract any attention.

Haruto chuckled lowly before answering, "I am drragon, fire, you undairztand?"

"You _cook_ it in your mouth?"

"Yez," he breathed out, hot air stirring the ends of her hair. The corner of her mouth lifted, divulging her amazement.

"Do all dragons breathe fire like you?"

"Not all."

"Can they change into humans?"

"Only ze powerful."

"Why do you eat so much?"

"I am drragon stomach."

"Even in this form?"

"Yez," Haruto said, lifting another piece of meat to his mouth. The meal passed too quickly for Kagome, who reveled in the opportunity to ask the mythical being every possible question to sate her curiosity. When the meal ended, Inu no Taisho rose and nodded once to to Haruto, who rose to his feet without a sound. He seemed to float, his feet not entirely touching the ground as he turned to her and squatted, a strange action to see in such a formal dining hall.

"I muzt now go," he rumbled, his warmth spilling over her, "but I rememberr promise." Pulling a single cosmos flower from his haori, he placed it on the table in front of her. Her eyes clouded before she recalled the day she arrived at the palace and what she had said to Haruto before he had left. Nodding firmly, she lifted the flower to her face, burying her nose in the sweet smell. Haruto left, following Inu no Taisho. _ I wonder _why_ he was here tonight, but hey, I won't complain_, she thought, smiling into the petals. Standing stiffly, she slipped out of the dining hall, ignorant of the many stares and whispers following in her wake.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome fell into her routine with Atsuko, an excursion to the baths before returning to her room. The two days of riding had taken their toll on Kagome's body, and she creaked, her bones and joints tight, legs aching in and resisting every motion. Kagome sat as Atsuko tried to pull her hair into compliance but dismissed her attempts with a wave of her hand.

"I think I'll just wear it loose today, Atsuko-chan," she said, and Atsuko nodded. "Why does everything hurt so much," she said, slumping so her head rested on the table.

"You went riding yesterday, right?"

"Yes, but it wasn't this bad before!"

"Your legs are tired, Kagome-san. Perhaps you should rest today?"

"But Sango was going to help me train today!" Kagome whined.

"I am sure Himura-san will understand," Atsuko said, pulling Kagome up so that she could dress.

"Fine, I'll talk to her at breakfast," Kagome grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as Atsuko finished knotting the obi around her waist.

"Done! Now come on Kagome-san, I'm sure food will lift your spirits!" Her cheery voice brought a begrudging smile to Kagome's face and the two left her room. The fervor from her initial few days had died, and no one moved through the halls save servants. Many of the women slept past the morning meal, while others soaked in the baths or strolled leisurely through the gardens to pass the time. They had been summoned to the palace for the princes to choose from, but so far no one seemed sure how to secure the lauded spot of wife and future empress. One prince was gone, the other completely uninterested and rude. Kagome didn't understand how the Emperor expected his sons to select a bride when they didn't know them, but that didn't mean she couldn't benefit from the resources at the palace and make friends. She also thought it strange that Haruto came in his human form to dinner last night; from what Sango and Koga had said, the dragons kept to themselves, rarely coming to the palace except under the rarest circumstances, and she didn't know what had warranted a visit from the great silver dragon.

Entering the dining hall, she held back a gasp at seeing the elder prince at the head of the table, long hair falling gracefully over his shoulder as he ate. She paused before stepping forward, Atsuko's encouraging eyes lending her bravery.

"May I," – he looked up – "May I sit here?" Kagome asked, gesturing to a space at the table near his.

"Hn."

Taking the prince's acknowledgement as neither an acceptance nor a rejection, Kagome lowered herself, uncomfortably stretching her aching legs. He didn't look at her, so she unabashedly inspected this strange new prince a servant placed food before her. Sesshomaru's hair was lighter and finer than Inuyasha's, falling in a single thick screen. His hands were large, much larger than Inuyasha's, and they held signs of extensive training with both sword and steed. His wrist, at least the one she could see, held two magenta stripes that matched those on hist cheeks. Sitting proud above it all, a crescent moon lay claim over his forehead, dark blue clashing brilliantly against his pale skin.

"If you are quite done staring at this Sesshomaru…" His voice hung in the air, an unspoken invitation for her to stop inspecting him. His golden eyes slid to hers, the heat of his glare only tempered by his disinterest in the woman sharing his table.

"I apologize, I did not mean to offend," Kagome blushed. Her head bowed, waves falling on both sides of her face.

"Hn."

The conversation, however brief it had been, appeared over, so Kagome picked at her breakfast, longing for her mother's cooking. _I've forgotten how long I've been gone!_ She realized quickly that time had escaped her and she did not know how long it had been since she tasted her mother's cooking. _Let's see, I left in the late spring, and the journey took a while before Haruto-san showed up¸ and he brought me a cosmos yesterday, so, it should be late summer? So long, I wonder if they still miss me like I long for them_, she speculated. She shifted in her seat, a sharp pang running down her leg. At her soft gasp the prince turned his head.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance.

"Huh?"

"You are in pain, are you not? Why?" His voice held no concern, but Kagome knew he would not accept silence as an answer.

"My legs ache because I went riding yesterday," she admitted.

"There are healers in the palace. Go to them," he said, turning back to his meal.

"I don't think it's that much to worry about, nothing a hot bath can't fix," she joked lightly.

"Then do not complain at the pain."

Her mouth dropped open at his dismissal, but Sango's entrance to the dining hall kept her from telling this prince just how big of a fool he was.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-chan," Sango greeted brightly, diffusing the tension as she sat beside Kagome. She wore her dark armor, though the giant boomerang was missing from her back.

"Himua," Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"Ohayo Sango-chan," Kagome said cheerily. _I guess it's good she came when she did. I don't think this prince will be as forgiving as the other one…_ Sango sat at her side, servants laying out a meal in front of her.

Silence.

"So, Kagome-chan, have you been practicing?"

"Practicing?" _Oh no, what did I forget!_

"The maneuver I taught you the other day?" Sango prompted, producing a small tanto from her sleeve.

"Oh! Err… No," Kagome mumbled, cheeks flushing. "And I don't know if I should ride today. I'm still sore from yesterday."

"No worries! We can do something else today," Sango replied as she concealed the knife once more and took another bite of her breakfast. The young samurai thought for a moment before saying, "Perhaps we could visit the dojos and you could watch the practices?"

"That sounds great!"

The two stood, leaving their places at the table. The prince remained, seemingly oblivious to the two women. Kagome followed Sango to the door, sparing one last glance back at the prince eating alone at the table.

"Higurashi."

His soft voice came as a surprise, and she stopped.

"Hai?" Kagome hung back from the doorway, startled by the prince's abrupt call. Soft blue met hot gold, and the prince stood, leaving his breakfast unfinished.

"There are healing springs to the west. If it is a hot bath you desire, they will cure you more than the bath house will."

Eyes wide, she bowed her head and said, "Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sango waited in the hall, and Kagome shuffled quickly over to her, her joints creaking in protest to her body's motions. She looked back and saw the silver haired prince walking away from them. As they continued towards the dojos, one thought rung out in her head, clear as a bird's song announcing the morning. _ He knows my name._

* * *

"What did Sesshoumaru-sama want?" Sango asked as they left the palace keep.

"He just gave me some advice for my soreness. Do you know about any springs in the gardens?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were some. I think the western gardens were bigger when the first palace was built, but now it's returned to the wild. Koga may know more about that section of the palace grounds than I do though," Sango answered, shrugging her shoulders. The two women stopped at a small barracks, Kagome waiting as Sango retrieved her weapon of choice. With the boomerang secured on Sango's back, their path continued to the dojo, winding through the manicured gardens that separated the palace keep from the practice areas. The clashing and grunting of soldiers wafted over them, followed by the stink of sweat. The men here fought vigorously, already deep within their training rituals despite the early hour. Glancing around, Kagome spotted Koga in the opposite corner of the room surrounded by a ring of soldiers, a dull sword dangling in his grasp. His opponent was pushed out of the ring of soldiers, his silver hair slapping against his back, his own blunt blade clenched in a white-knuckled hand.

"Is that the best you've got, dog-breath?" Koga taunted, twirling his sword. He noticed Kagome from the corner of his eye and gave her a wolfish grin as he advanced on Inuyasha, his sword lifted high. Inuyasha's blade met Koga with a sharp clang. Whirling, Koga attacked Inuyasha's back, knocking the hanyou forward.

"Sloppy, sloppy, Inuyasha," he mocked, looking down at the fallen prince.

"Aaagh!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up and waving his sword. It met with Koga's once more and the wolf jumped back to the edge of the ring. Kagome watched their battle with eager eyes, catching Inuyasha's as he spun to face Koga again.

"I don't have all day to waste, pup."

"You mangy mutt!"

Their battle continued, the two trading insults as frequently as attacks. Their movements blurred as their movements sped up. From Kagome's view, Koga's skill and speed matched by Inuyasha's brute force. After a few minutes of watching them spar, Kagome wobbled over to where Sango sat waxing her boomerang, a bemused look on her face.

"Do they always fight like that?"

Sango looked up then laughed. Inuyasha lay on the ground again, a silver halo around his head. Koga smirked playfully, winking at Kagome. She turned, hiding her pink cheeks.

"Hai, they _always_ fight like that, more insults than fighting," Sango said with a laugh. She finished wiping Hiraikostu and stood, swinging it over her shoulder. They left the main dojo, though the sounds of men cheering for Inuyasha and Koga followed them into the next room. Both azure and auric eyes followed her form, momentarily ignorant of their sparring partner.

* * *

Kagome sat back after practicing with Sango. Her legs protested after so much standing and movement and every inch of her body ached. She moaned, reaching for the pail of water a servant had brought to them. The cool water flowed down her dry throat, and she drained her cup before setting it down.

"You should drink more, Kagome-chan. It will help you feel better?"

"Really?" Kagome asked, already reaching to refill her cup.

"Hai, your body needs to replenish–"

Sango's words cut off as Inuyasha barged through the door. His silver hair was sweaty and his face held a few light scratches, but his haori bore the brunt of his battle with Koga. The fabric

"Hey, what're you doin here? Don't you know this dojo is for soldiers n' guards, not little girls?"

"Kagome-chan, please excuse Inuyasha's lack of manners. It seems I'll have to spend some more time beating them into him," Koga said, appearing over Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome smiled lightly.

"So there was a winner then?" Kagome asked coyly, her eyebrows raising in amusement.

"Keh, how can you fight and _not_ have a winner, stupid girl," Inuyasha muttered. Koga promptly slapped him upside the head before stepping around him to lean against the wall.

"So, Himura, what're you teaching her?" Koga asked to the samurai who was storing their practice blades.

"I can speak for myself! Sango-chan is teaching me a few tricks, so I can show my otouto when I go home," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. Inuyasha sniffed, his own arms folding over his chest. Then, he sniffed again, nose pulling his attention to Kagome. Moving closer, he squatted at her side and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, why d'you smell like my brother?" He demanded, eyes burning into Kagome's.

"Eh?"

"His smell is all over you!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha-sama," Sango patronized from across the room. She stood, shouldering Hiraikotsu. "Ssshomaru-sama was at breakfast this morning."

"Wait, that icicle is back?" Inuyasha asked, his ears flattening against his head as his brows drew together.

"I though he was supposed to be gone for at least a week," Koga added, blue eyes lost in thought.

"Regardless, he has returned. Kagome-chan, I am sorry, but I must go train with my regiment now. I'm sure one of these two would gladly escort you back to your rooms," Sango said, nodding her head towards Inuyasha and Koga.

Laughing, Kagome said, "It's no worry, Sango-chan! I think I'll just head to the baths again– I should be fine by dinner!"

Sango smiled and returned to the main dojo, passing Inuyasha and Koga, who looked about ready to fight each other again– this time to decide who would escort Kagome.

"I would be happy to escort you back to your rooms, Kagome-chan," Koga offered, his wolfish grin peeking out.

"Keh, don't you have guards to train? I'll take her back," Inuyasha interjected before Kagome could accept Koga's bid. Inuyasha stepped forward, daring Koga to challenge his authority. Koga looked between the prince and young woman before nodding stiffly to Inuyasha, his lips tight as he exited the room. Inuyasha smirked at him, relishing in his small victory.

"C'mon, Kagome, let's go," Inuyasha said holding his hand out to help her up. She took it, rising with Inuyasha's help. Her legs buckled under her and she fell forward into Inuyasha's chest, his arms supporting her waist. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Forgive me, Inuyasha-sama, my legs," she said, gesturing dismally at her lower appendages, "they are sore from riding to the dragon lands yesterday."

"You baby. It wasn't even that long of a ride."

"Oh yeah? Well I haven't had the pleasure of riding since my childhood, so forgive me for not being used to it!" Kagome snapped.

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because you're hurt," Inuyasha said, ears perked and eyes narrowed as he helped Kagome regain her balance. Leaning against him, they moved slowly to the door. "This is gunna take forever if you keep walking so slow!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, instead grabbing Kagome's arms and swinging her around so she hung off him like a pack. Settling her weight against his back, his set off, running through the dojo and out into the gardens, so fast that no one saw them. The movement took Kagome by surprise, her breath leaving her.

"Huh? What are you doing!" Kagome shrieked.

"Quiet down– At least I'm helping you!" Inuyasha retorted. He leapt through the air, his hair flying back and hitting her in the face, twisting with her own dark locks in the wind. A few jumps later, they landed at the stables and Inuyasha gently set Kagome against a wall.

"Inuyasha, what are we doing here? I thought you were taking me back to my room," Kagome questioned, uncertain what the princeling was doing.

"You're in pain, right?"

"Err.. yes?" She answered uncertainly, watching as he quickly led his grey dappled stallion out of a nearby stall. The steed stamped his hoof impatiently as the prince secured his saddle, practice hands moving deftly across the straps. He stripped off his haori, throwing it on the horse's back behind the saddle before he turned back to the young woman. _He looks so different without his haori_, she thought, blushing.

"Well, I'm gunna take you somewhere that can help," he said, moving to her side. He easily lifted her, gingerly placing her in the saddle, smiling secretly at her legs dangling off the horse's back. He swung himself onto the pad behind her and kicked his horse into a trot. Kagome bounced in the saddle but didn't fall, Inuyasha's strong arms forming a cage around her form. She leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. They wove around the gardens before entering the woods, sunlight pouring in through breaks in the foliage.

"Where are we going?" she said.

"There's a spring out in the woods– my family's the only ones who knows about it. It's supposed to be magic or something," he said, steering the horse to the west.

"Is it the same one Sesshomaru-sama talked about?" She asked, voice lost in the thick woods. She peered between the trees, leaning as far as she could without falling off the horse, expecting to see spirits and sprites slipping through the bushes and branches. The forest grew thicker, emerald leaves overhead softening the harsh sunlight.

"Huh? He told you about it?"

"Hai"– she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand– "this morning as I left from breakfast."

"I'm surprised that many words came out of his mouth," Inuyasha muttered, looking away from Kagome; his arms tightened around her, her cage shrinking slightly. They plodded on, making their pathway through the trees. A light breeze curled through the woods, and the prince's pearly hair floated in front of Kagome. _Is it as soft as it looks?_ It played in the wind, the swirling strands taunting her; she leaned away from them, firmly tucking her hands into her lap.

Eyes turning to the forest ahead of them, Kagome said, "Inuyasha-sama–"

"Quit it with the honorifics, will ya?" He interrupted, his words lacking their usual bite.

"Why doesn't Sesshomaru have ears like yours?"

"That jerk? He's a full demon. I'm only half," he grimaced, his ears drooping slightly, "and he takes every chance he can get to rub it in just how superior he is, how much more powerful because he doesn't have human weaknesses like me." Inuyasha shifted behind her, adjusting his grip on the reins as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"What're you apologizing for?"

Kagome twisted in the saddle and met his gaze head-on and shrugged, saying, "I have a brother, and I can't imagine not loving him with all my heart." Inuyasha snorted.

"Have you seen that ice prince? I don't even think he has a heart!"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your brother, regardless of how he treats you!"

"Half-brother," Inuyasha scowled.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Kagome said. They rode in silence, Inuyasha leading the horse through the thick trees, while Kagome watched their surroundings in interest. With every copse of trees they passed through, Kagome wondered how Inuyasha knew where they were heading, until Inuyasha pulled the horse to a stop and nimbly dismounted his steed. He pulled her down, setting her on her feet as her grabbed his haori from the charger's broad back. Putting on the haori, he tied the reins to a low-hanging branch before gathering Kagome into his arms.

"We have to go on foot from here," he said the her. He stepped through the forest, feet treading lightly on the mossy ground. For the first time, she realized he didn't wear geta or tabi– his feet were bare. The path descended around a large boulder, disappearing into a thick grove of pines and cedars that stretched into the sky. The air here held an undisturbed aura, and Kagome shivered within the confines of Inuyasha's arms. The prince ducked through the line of a trees and Kagome caught sight of the spring, nestled underneath a rocky outcropping, large boulders encasing the steaming pool. Kagome slipped from Inuyasha's grasp, stumbling the few steps to the spring's edge.

Turning her head back to Inuyasha, her eyes glittered as she cried happily, "Inuyasha, this is so amazing!" Tossing aside her tabi, she skittered over to the spring's edge and sat on one of the rocks, her feet dangling into the scalding waters. "Do you think I could soak in the waters for while?" She asked, eyes filled with hope.

"If it's not too hot for you," he taunted before he froze. His brows furrowed and his ears perked up and he squawked, "Wait, you want to do _what?_"

"Soak in the spring, it's supposed to help with healing right?"

"Well, yeah but –"

"And my feet aren't the sorest part of me," Kagome continued, ignoring the hanyou's protestations.

"Yeah, but –"

"And we're so far away from the palace I doubt anyone will see me out here," she added, batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly at Inuyasha.

"Hold on, you can't just take a bath in the woods!"

"Why not?" she asked, hands rising to her hips as she faced him.

"Well, because… because it ain't proper, that's why," he said, his cheeks flushing darkly.

"Because you're here right? Well, go wait by the trees, I won't be long. I just want to feel better so Sango and I can ride back to the dragon lands tomorrow," Kagome said, shooing Inuyasha away with her hand. "And don't you even think about looking!"

Inuyasha sulked over to the path and squatted down, obscured by the trees and bushes. Satisfied that she would have privacy, Kagome stripped of her hakama and simple kimono and laid them gently on a rock close to the water. She slipped in to the water, barely creating a ripple, and closed her eyes. The water stung her skin, and the aura in the rocky clearing shifted. It felt brighter now, even though the pond was obscured from the sun by the giant pines, and sharper, like the air had lost all impurities. All that remained was the energy swirling in the pool, digging into her body, into her soul, cleansing and purging all it came across. When she opened her eyes, it was as if no time had passed, and yet, her body felt strong and stable, as if the pain from riding had never existed. Grinning, she rose from the spring, water dripping down her form as she wrapped herself in her kimono. Donning her hakama and sliding on her tabi, she made her way over to where Inuyasha had been.

She found him perched high in a tree, one leg hanging off the branch he sat on, staring listlessly into the woods.

"Inuyasha, I'm done!"

"Already? You were only in there for a few minutes," he said, leaping down from his roost.

"I guess that's all I needed," Kagome said with a smirk. They left the spring, Kagome walking freely once more.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review (:

-homestyler


	9. The Flow of Time

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the palace in the early afternoon. The visit to the spring had healed Kagome, and her legs carried her without complaint around the palace. The prince had accompanied her from the stables to a smaller, more intimate dining hall – not the one where the other young women dined when not dining with the Imperial family, but one more removed from the general bustle of palace life. The shoji screens enclosing the room were intricately painted with scenes of the mountains that lay to the east of the palace, and the small room felt personal and private and Kagome felt strange that the prince would want to dine with her alone. She sat quietly, fiddling with the sleeves of her yukata as Inuyasha summoned a servant to bring them their meal. The prince collapsed next to Kagome, his body relaxing into an uncommon position, one leg pulled into his chest and the other laying on the ground. One of his elbows rested on his knee, clawed hand hanging free, the other crossed his lap to rest on the hilt of his sword. Kagome quirked her head in his direction, and Inuyasha's ears flicked back.

"What?" he asked, his voice rising defensively.

Her cheeks flushed, and Kagome stammered, "Nothing! Nothing, I was just… I don't actually know." Her eyes fled to her hands, now folding themselves neatly in her lap. The shoji doors slid open, two servants bringing in trays of fresh rice and fish and placing them on the table. Their meal passed in an awkward silence; Kagome would look at Inuyasha while he ate, trying to understand his actions and why he was with her, and when the prince looked up from his dish her cheeks would flare red as she dodged his gaze. He would take his chance to analyze her, a strange girl from far in the east who had captured his regard with her untamed hair and pale blue eyes.

"Why're you here?" He breathed, words slipping out before he could think to stop himself.

"Wh- what?"

"I mean, why're you interested in marrying me?" He asked, voice growing stronger. "Or Sesshomaru," he added.

"I was summoned, so I came," she answered plainly, placing her empty dish back on the tray. He looked at it, one ear flicking backwards, then met her questioning stare head-on.

"That's it?" Surprised colored his words, and his ears fixated on her.

"What do you mean _'that's it'_? Is it not enough to obey the Emperor?" One of her eyebrows raised as she brought a cup of tea to her mouth and took a slow sip.

"You're just _odd_." The corner of Kagome's mouth twitched in irritation. "Different! Like you don't even care about making a good impression on me," Inuyasha sputtered, leaning back from the table.

"Have you considered that maybe I don't care for your good opinion?" Kagome responded primly, folding her arms into her yukata sleeves and rolling her eyes up to his.

"Am I not good enough for you?" Inuyasha said, his own arms crossing in front of his chest, his dark brows furrowing.

_I'm on dangerous ground_, Kagome thought, and she smiled coyly at the prince, saying, "No, you misunderstand me, Inuyasha. I care for my family and was sent to honor them. _I_ may not care, but my family would be honored by your approval, therefore I do seek your favor." _There, that should confuse him!_

"So, you don't care, but your family will, so you _do_ care?" He questioned, scratching the back of his head as his eyes wandered, trying to figure out what she had meant.

"Hai, Inuyasha– you understand me perfectly!"

* * *

That afternoon, Kagome wandered in the gardens, following the sweet smell of blooms back to the lotus pond where she had accidentally passed the night. Sighing happily, she pulled out a thin volume from her yukata and settled in the grass to read the book of poetry she borrowed from the library. The soft sunlight settled on her face, and she soon dozed to the sounds of chirping warblers, sparrows, and finches. She lay there a while before something blocked her from the sun's warm rays. Holding a hand above her eyes, she squinted at the body blocking her from the daylight and quickly sat up when she recognized the person's choppy blue hair.

"Haruto-san! You're still here!"

"Ov course, Kagome-zan," his strange voice swallowed the sounds of the gardens as he returned her greeting. He rolled onto the grass beside her and plucked a single flower, holding it up to her. "I waz in Touga-zan's libraireez, waiting."

"Who's Touga?"

"Emprer," Haruto replied.

"And you waited for me?"

"Yez," his lips pulled back into an odd smile, like his humanoid body was unused to communicating with others. "Promized flouwers," he added, gesturing to the assorted blooms surrounding them, "I want."

"Oh, you want another flower chain?"

"_Yez_," he said once more, his breath washing over Kagome, hotter than any summer's day. The heat soaked into her skin and Kagome nodded, eyes wide and lips hanging open. She set to making flowers, mind blank and eyes wandering to the mesmerizing dragon who lay in the grass watching her, his blue eyes trailing over her form as she twisted and braided the stems and blooms into a tight chain.

Time passed, Kagome selecting her flowers with care and precision while Haruto dozed in the light, twiddling a bloom in his clawed hands, eyes closed to the sun. Haruto occupied her thoughts, wondering why the dragon would want to spend time around her. She wished she could fly with him again, but now that she knew who she would ride upon, the idea seemed strange to her. Her fingers plaited and twined the stems, and soon the chain stretched the length of her arm. The ends of the chain melded together in her gentle hands, and Kagome looked up from her task and nearly dropped the chain as she met Haruto's eyes, so close to her own she could see the flicks of flame they contained.

Leaning back, Kagome said, "Haruto-san!" A nervous giggle escaped her and her eyes looked back down at the braided chain. She jutted her hands out, flowers dangling from her grip. "I'm done!"

"I seee," he rumbled, taking the strand between his fingertips. He lifted the chain up, inspecting it before he slid it on over his head, blue hair tousled from the task; the flowers sat brightly against Haruto's dark yukata, and he turned his face to Kagome's. He rose from the ground, offering a hand to Kagome, who accepted it graciously.

"Arigato, Haruto-san," Kagome said, wiping her hands on her yukata.

"My pleazure Kagome-zan," he said, snagged one of her hands in his, tucking it into his elbow as he steered her back to the palace through the winding gardens.

"How long will you be here, Haruto-san?"

"Az long az needed. I am Touga-zan's advizor, but not forgit rresponzibiltees of home," He said, turning his head to the mountain, eyes drinking in the open skies. Her gaze followed his, taking in the thriving mountains and the glints from the sky that could only be dragons flying high above the ground.

"Do you come often?"

"Wen needed, I be heer. Heer for you, heer for Empyre."

"For me?" Her eyes slid back to his, surprised at his admission.

"Of courze," he answered, fixing his cobalt flames on her own paler eyes.

* * *

Kagome entered the library later that afternoon, after Haruto had left from the palace. His responsibilities as the Emperor's advisor remained unclear to her, as he seemed to float around the palace, not interacting with anyone save herself. _Though I guess last night he did speak with the Emperor. And Inuyasha seems familiar enough with him, he must come around here often enough._ She glided through the shelves of scrolls and books, her hands fiddling with the cosmos flower. She had found it back in her room, laying innocent and forgotten on her table, and had absentmindedly brought it with her, its sweet scent filling her nose. Her eyes searched through the books, looking for a new book to read. She caught sight of an old volume and pulled it from the shelf, skimming over the first page. It was a tale of centuries past, detailing an epic struggle for control over Japan between two families, led by two strong young men. Intrigued, Kagome tucked the book to her chest, moving towards the alcove she had occupied before. A few other books and scrolls sat on the short table near the pillows, but whoever had been reading them was nowhere to be seen. Settling into the corner, Kagome let the words wash over her, sucking her into the action and life of people long-dead.

Her reading was interrupted after only a few pages as two black boots appeared in front of her.

"You are in my seat," came the elder prince's cool voice.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, confusion coloring her words as she stared up at the Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

"If you were sorry, you would remove yourself from this Sesshomaru's pillow."

"Oh?"

"Hn," he said, lip curling to reveal the tip of his fang.

"Could I convince you to take the pillow over there?" Kagome asked, pointing to the one on the other side of the small table. Her odd pale eyes glinted playfully, and Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose at her audacity.

"And what would prevent me from removing you forcibly from what is mine?" Sesshomaru said, his challenge waiting for her crumble and submit to him. She didn't.

"Because you seem to me a man of honor, a man who would not disgrace his Emperor by mistreating an invited guest."

"I am no man, and you will move," he said flatly.

Kagome huffed under her breath, the action not missed by Sesshomaru. His nostrils flared, and Kagome rose gracefully before the prince and bowed her head. Then she grabbed the pillow, moving it to another corner of the alcove and set it down, settling into her new spot. Pointedly not looking at the prince's face, she opened her book once more and delved back into the world of centuries past.

Sesshomaru stared at her, unmoving from where he stood. _This is a strange girl_, he thought. He stood for a while, analyzing the woman in the other corner of the room. She purposefully did not look up to meet his gaze, her eyes hidden behind the book she held with white-knuckled hands. Finally stepping forward, he sank into the cushion the woman had pointed at before abandoning the corner of the alcove with her own pillow. He set the scroll he had retrieved on the table, the reason he had not occupied his claimed cushion when the woman had arrived in the small room. Her scent hung in the air, crisp and strong like a rushing stream, warmed by spice and sun.

Sesshomaru banished all thoughts of her from his mind and continued his search through the historical tomes and records for information about the strange demon they had encountered during patrol- the reason for his early return. All he could discern about the youkai was his vibrant red eyes, illuminated from within, filled with vile hostility towards the Western prince. Sesshomaru had only caught a glimpse, but the youki in the air spoke of great power even as he vanished into the thick purple mist. In this youkai's wake, he had left destruction and desolation, fields and homes burning and adding to the dense smog. He had not known of any demon under his father's rule who generated that sort of poison, nor one whose eyes burned with such intense hatred.

The scrolls he was reading over held information from the beginnings of his great-grandsire's rule, when the palace was first built and the lands had been heavily disputed. More demons roamed the lands at that time, stealing and destroying and running across the countryside without any leader to direct or control them. Inukouji had subdued the demons, bringing them under his rule with an iron claw and established the realm for his family to maintain. There had been many challengers in those days, other Daiyoukai and lower demons eager to take control from Inukouji, and each fell before the great dog demon. None of the records mentioned a demon with this type of poison nor those awful red eyes.

Sesshomaru paused his investigation into his family's enemies at the light sigh from the woman- _Higurashi, wasn't it?_\- and he looked to see her slumped form occupying _his_ cushion. She dozed, swallowed up by the pillow, her book hanging forgotten from her loose fingers. Dark hair spilled around her, a corona of darkness that served only to emphasize her girlish features. _I wonder how young she is. Knowing Father, she's probably barely reached womanhood,_ Sesshomaru thought darkly, turning back to his research. The scrolls and tomes lay taunting him in his failure, tossed aside as one after one they proved no more useful than the last. Leaning back against, his eyes fixed on the entry to the small study room while his mind tried to piece together the facts presented before him. There was a demon who harbored such intense hatred of his family, he had smiled with cruel glee when Sesshomaru came upon him destroying a village of the West. The dragons had visited recently, twice within the past year, and if he was not mistaken a dragon had recently been around the Higurashi woman, the silver beast's scent clinging to her. His eyes slid to her form, and his mind continued to analyze the information before him. The dragon had spoken to his father just last night, before Sesshomaru returned, and his father meant to speak to him that evening after the meal. None of their allies had been acting strangely, the women gathered in the palace seemed harmless- _and senseless _-, and yet there was an itching sensation Sesshomaru couldn't explain.

"It's rude to stare, you know." His eyes focused on her, his mind pulled out of its stupor by Higurashi's annoying voice. One of her eyebrows rose.

"This Sesshomaru was not staring, wench."

"I'm not a wench, and I know you know my name," she said, lifting herself from the cushion, tucking her book into the crook of her arm.

"Hn." He looked away from her, instead glaring at the volumes and manuscripts laid beside him on the table. His failure to find what he needed.

"What are you looking for?" The question surprised him; he thought Higurashi had left the library. He turned his head, face blank, as he took in the curious woman standing in the doorway to the alcove, eyes bright and focused on the piles of scrolls and books before they flicked back to his face.

"It does not concern you." The moment the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru saw the young woman wilt like a cut flower, blue eyes sinking to the ground and shoulders dropping.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. I did not mean to disturb you," she said, slipping out of the room without a whisper.

_I fear I have done something I ought not have done._

* * *

Time fell into a distinct rhythm for Kagome. She would wake early to visit the bath house before the other young women had stirred from their sleep. Atsuko would play with different hairstyles and try to convince her to wear more formal attire, and Kagome would defer to the simple hakama and yukata they had procured from the palace seamstresses. The other women would still be sleeping, so Kagome would take advantage of the peace and quiet of their absence.

Breakfasts were quiet; Sesshomaru always arrived in the dining hall before she arrived, and he seemed content to pass time in silence. Occasionally one of his vassals would come into the room, a sickly green kappa demon carrying a staff that was easily as tall as Kagome, and Sesshomaru would allow the kappa to lead him to whatever task called for his attention. Other mornings, Kagome could even coax a brief conversation out of Sesshomaru and took great pride in her achievement. Sango would come, sometimes for breakfast but mostly to accompany her to the dojos.

Sango helped Kagome whenever she could escape from her duties. Kagome practiced with her small tanto, learning maneuvers and footwork as quickly as Sango could teach her. They rode frequently, Kagome eager to prove Inuyasha wrong and that she _could_ eventually be a great rider. The hanyou accompanied them as well, criticizing Kagome frequently under the guise of giving helpful correction. Her legs still grew sore and ached, though never as bad as the first few days after she had ridden, and she felt herself growing stronger. Whenever Sango was unavailable, she visited the

Kagome convinced Inuyasha to take her back to the spring as often as possible so that she could soak in the magical healing of its waters. She grew familiar with the path, recognizing the trees that stood as sentinels over the pool. They never stayed long- it seemed that mere minutes in the steaming water would remove any ails Kagome face, and Inuyasha complained constantly about needing to keep watch and how long she took. His complaints lacked true bite, though; he always helped her mount her horse again, and she caught his faint smile more than once as she quipped back in response to his taunts and jibes.

Whenever Sango was occupied with her duties and responsibilities Kagome made her way to the archery fields, Inuyasha accompanying her. Koga frequented the ranges as well, leading to interesting and entertaining arguments between him and the prince. Kagome found each of them endearing on their own, but together they frustrated her to no end. She escaped to the library whenever the two youkai began bickering, abandoning any hopes of practicing with her bows and arrows.

The library provided no refuge for her as Sesshomaru continued to occupy the small alcove she liked to read in. The cushion she had moved was placed once more by the table, and Kagome avoided the stiff prince's scrutiny by claiming the other cushion. She would curl up with her book, reading leisurely, while he would scan through tome after tome, tossing each aside in frustration when he did not find what he sought. She didn't ask him anymore about what he pursued in all the books and scrolls, only looked on in modest interest as he rose, collected more documents from the library and returned only to be frustrated once more.

Dinners with the Imperial family accented her days, the simpering girls in the halls straining for attention from either prince. Atsuko would lead her to the far end of the table, seating her next to Inuyasha. These meals dragged on, course after course served with glares of disgust and disdain from the women who sat further down the table, though her conversations with Inuyasha were nothing to be jealous over. When she wasn't eating with the family, she sat as close to the door as possible, hoping to escape any unfriendly encounters with the ambitious girls. Days slipped by. Haruto found her once more, when she roamed the gardens aimlessly one afternoon, and gave her a single flower from the dragon lands, one she had never seen before. The dark bloom was unfamiliar and remained closed, but he promised one day it would open. She set it on the table in her room in a small vase, waiting for the day it would open.

Kagome felt restless. Her legs were stronger, and they shook with pent up energy. The days blended into each other, and she lost count of the time she had been gone from home. Almost ten days after she had arrived, Touma and Yuuto and her other guards arrived at the palace, bearing her possessions from home. That day, she felt the furthest from home and refused to leave her room, longing for the warmth of her mother's embrace and the strength of her father's smile. She longed for her cat, for her friends, for her brother, for the priestess who taught her the art of archery, and the mountains that were her home. Tears poured from her, worrying Atsuko endlessly until she had emerged from her room the next morning, a large smile plastered on her face, the bags and puffiness under her eyes hidden by a dusting of white powder, proudly wearing the kimono her parents had sent her in, golden stitched birds flying over the fabric. Atsuko had even succeeded in taming her hair into a respectable knot atop her head, the small golden comb from her father peeking out in between her dark locks.

When she entered the breakfast dining hall, she felt Sesshomaru's surprise even when his face remained blank, gilded eyes intense as he examined her. Kagome sat and began eating, quietly thanking the servant who had placed the tray of food before her.

"Higurashi, what are you wearing?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review- I love reading the reviews, and let me know what I can do better!

-hometyler


	10. The Hammers and The Nail

"Higurashi, what are you wearing?"

Time paused.

Kagome dropped her dish– _this is the first time he's started the conversation_, she thought dazedly– and her fingers ran over the stitching of one of the golden birds, its wings stretched wide to catch imaginary wind.

"A kimono, Sesshomaru-sama," she answered, confusion evident in her pale eyes. He tilted his head, silver hair falling over his shoulder as he leveled with her gaze.

"I meant on your face."

Kagome blushed, thankful that at least the awful white powder could conceal her embarrassment. "Surely you know what this is?" she asked, heart pounding as she gestured to her face.

"Why?"

"I… I wanted to look normal?" Kagome offered, her voice wavering as her eyes searched his own for understanding.

Silence. The prince looked away from her.

Kagome flattened her palms on the soft fabric of her kimono, all too aware of the awkward strain filling the room, and said, "I'm sorry if I have offended in some way, Sesshomaru-sama. I'll go." She looked down, brimming with shame and cheeks burning. Crumbled birds filled her hands as she shifted to stand.

"Stay."

"I'm sorry?" She asked, puzzled. Her hands released her kimono, and the birds were free once more. She looked at him, his eyes still turned away from her and his. "I thought that, as I have displeased you that I would not burden you with my presence any more this morning." Her words came out slowly, like she had to think and pronounce each one precisely right to convey her meaning without angering Sesshomaru.

"You did not strike me as a woman like the others my Father has brought to the palace. Was I wrong?"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Kagome asked, turning and leaning forward slightly, her anger kindling deep within her at his insinuation. _Of course I know I'm not as beautiful and polished as these other girls! He doesn't have to rub it in!_

"You did not care to hide beneath the powders and paints until this morning– why?" He asked, his eyes sliding back to hers.

"I… ," Kagome floundered, unsure why she had decided to dress and act like her father had expected now of all times, after she had become so set in her ways at the palace, after she had created tentative relationships with Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, and Haruto, after she had no chance of creating or improving the impression others had of her. She sat back, clenching her eyes shut as her father's words rushed into her head, _serve the family, represent us well_; he had spoken them with such trust in her capability to act as the perfect daughter and woman for one of the princes to marry. _I'm sorry I have failed you, father_. Finding the words she needed, Kagome lifted her face to Sesshomaru's and said, "I made a promise to my father that I would represent my family with honor. I could not return and honestly say I did so without attempting to maintain an appearance befitting a member of the Emperor's household."

She sat before Sesshomaru, but her eyes only saw her father, gently but sternly telling her she had been summoned to arrive before the Emperor, and that she must make this journey for their family and not for herself. The arrival of her things from home had been a sharp slap that awoke her to her real responsibilities, principal among them the need to ensure that the Emperor and nation could find no reason to fault or ridicule her family. Kagome looked down, following the golden threads as she waited for Sesshomaru to pass judgement.

"Hn." Instead of bored or disdainful, his small acknowledgement felt like an approval. He lifted his chopsticks once more, resuming his meal. Kagome sat still for a moment, waiting for any further commentary on her new appearance. When none appeared forthcoming, she lifted her own dish and began eating, her mind fluttering as though a typhoon had ripped across her mind and she now had to pick up the pieces. They passed the rest of the meal in silence.

As Kagome rose to leave, her dishes empty and her belly full, she caught Sesshomaru's face turning towards her out of the corner of her eye. Shifting to face him, she met his eye and cocked her head, much like a young pup questioning the actions of its owner. His eyes shone like the threads in her dress, matching their unique brilliance. He lifted his hand, catching the hanging sleeve and examining it, taking in the flight of the golden thread as it glinted in the light.

"It is a beautiful kimono. You represent your family well in it," he said, dropping the sleeve. His eyes met hers, and she bowed, grateful for his compliments. She walked to the doorway, halting only long enough to glance back at where the prince sat, watching her progress out of the dining hall.

* * *

Kagome left the palace, heading for the dojos where she figured Sango would be. _Today I will be content with just watching_, she promised herself as she shuffled through the gardens, her kimono hampering her stride. When she finally arrived at the dojos, many of the men stared at her in outright shock, her white-powdered face an uncommon sight in the sweaty building. Kagome flushed and hurried, stumbling through the dojo to the small practice room she and Sango used when the samurai had time to teach Kagome.

A quick survey of the empty room and Kagome was out again, stumbling out of the dojo towards the practice fields and stables, hoping to find her friend. Before she had gone to far from the dojo, Koga appeared at her side, sweat slicking his hair. He took in her painted face with wide eyes, leaning away from her in surprise.

"Kagome, is that you?" Koga asked, sniffing the air for her scent to confirm it before she could respond.

"Kouga-kun, I didn't see you!" Kagome said, blushing under the powder.

"I almost didn't see you either under all that stuff," he joked, offering her his arm. She swatted it away playfully before tucking her hand to his elbow.

"I look a little foolish today, huh?" Kagome asked, looking at Koga's face as they walked, innocent eyes connecting with his own darker spheres.

"No- not at all," he said, "you look exquisite, Kagome-chan." His lips pulled back into a dazzling smile which Kagome happily returned.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Koga-kun," she said, turning her eyes back to their path. They left the immaculate gardens behind, entering the realm where horses and men trained on freely growing grass. Horses thundered past, their hooves striking and rising and striking the ground in a uniform pattern, soldiers leading their mounts around the practice fields.

The pair entered the stables, catching sight of Sango amid the drab rough walls and stalls. She stood tall in her dark uniform, rose-colored shoulder guards and red obi contrasting with the dark fabric underneath, her hair pulled high out of her face. A younger boy stood in front of her, his outfit a match for hers in all ways save the color. His own shoulder and knee guards were a sickly green-brown, mint green sashes securing them in place. Next to him stood a giant neko youkai, her feet covered in flames and her fire-red eyes focused on the young samurai's face. They spoke in hushed tones, and the boy looked over Sango's shoulder at them as Kagome and Koga approached. With a quick jerk of his chin, Sango turned around, taking in Kagome's polished look and the captain of the guard without a blink of surprise.

"Koga-senpai, Kagome-chan, good morning," she said as she dipped her head, her words quiet in the hustle of the stables. "Allow me to introduce my otouto, Kohaku, and Kirara," she added, gesturing first to the boy and then to the cat, each nodding their head to Kagome and Koga in their turn.

"News from home, Himura?" Koga asked, flicking his gaze towards Kohaku. The boy's eyes were like Sango's, a soft brown that would break hearts one day, but for now they stared defiantly at the captain of the guard.

"Hai, Kohaku and Kirara just arrived from my village. There have been attacks across the countryside, and my father is requesting my return. I must ask to speak to the Emperor," Sango said, her frame taut and her brows drawn together, a frown marring her face. Kagome watched her friend's face, her concern rising.

"Is your village ok?" Kagome asked, calling attention to herself, feeling far more uncomfortable now than she had even during breakfast with Sesshomaru. _I've never felt more ridiculous_, she thought in desperation, her hands subconsciously wiping at her face. White powder fell on her fingertips, and she pulled her hands back tightly to her sides, hoping she hadn't messed up her face too much.

"Our village is fine," Kohaku said, his terse tone distinctly mature for his young voice. He eyed Kagome with vaguely concealed disdain and spark of curiosity as to why a noblewoman would be speaking with his sister at all.

"You need to speak to Inu no Taisho-sama then?" Koga clarified, looking between Sango and Kohaku. "I can escort you, if you'd like."

"Yes, please, senpai," Sango breathed out, her easy smile taking claim over her features for the first time that morning. "Kagome, I'm sorry – I don't think I'll be here for at least the next few days, if not longer," Sango said, turning her tawny eyes to the young woman. Kagome quickly nodded in understanding.

"Will you leave right away?" Kagome asked, taking her place by Sango's side as they headed back to the palace.

"If Inu no Taisho-sama allows it, I will," Sango smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to leave you here with all those crazy women, but my family needs me. Maybe I can help them figure out who is causing all the destruction in the south and eliminate the threat." Her voice was clear and strong and hopeful as she watched Kagome's face for her reaction. Kagome had no doubt that Sango would succeed in her task, even though she herself would be alone for some time, trapped with the other women vying for the princes' hearts.

"It's okay, I've kept myself busy for sixteen years, I think I'll survive a few days without you," Kagome joked, her white mask broken by her small smile. They entered the palace, Koga leading their odd group with Kagome and Sango close behind, Kohaku and Kirara closing their ranks. They walked quietly and carefully through the palace, avoiding the bustling main hallways and corridors until they entered and unfamiliar wing of the palace, climbing up to the second level. The shoji screens here were beautifully painted with giant white dogs summitting mountains, climbing to the clouds, their fangs and eyes glowing. Koga stopped before a screen painted with a dog standing proud atop a cloud, glaring at all who stood before it. He rapped sharply on the wooden beam by the shoji screen, which slid open seconds later to reveal the Emperor. He looked over their group, eyes narrowing imperceptibly on Kagome's form before speaking.

"Koga, Himura, what brings you here?" Kagome could barely see over Inu no Taisho's shoulder, but what surprised her was the large map of the empire on the wall and a large, high table in the middle of the room. Sesshomaru stood in the far corner, examining the map while pinching a brush between his clawed fingertips.

"Inu no Taisho-sama, we bring news from the south," Sango replied, bowing.

The Emperor look past Sango to Kohaku and Kirara and said, "Come in."

Sango entered, Kohaku and Kirara stepping around Kagome to flank her. Koga stepped in as well, but when Kagome moved forward to enter the room, her path was blocked by a broad chest and dark, spiky armor. She slowly lifted her eyes to the Emperor's and stepped back into the corridor.

"Higurashi," Inu no Taisho said, voice neutral, eyes taking in the . Sesshomaru's eyes left the map to peer at where his father had stopped the young woman from entering the room, his soft golden flames curious at her presence. Inu no Taisho's eyes, however, were colder than metal from deep in the earth as he said, "This meeting does not concern you. Go, enjoy the gardens or do whatever it is you women take fancy in." The dismissal stung as the door snapped shut, blocking her out from her friends. She went back down the stairs, her mind fumbling for what to do with her now free morning.

* * *

"How fares the South, Himura?" Inu no Taisho asked, stepping away from the shoji door.

The samurai looked at the door for just a second longer before answering, "My father sent my otouto with Kirara to bring the news as quickly as possible. There were many attacks in the recent weeks, farms and homes and shrines have been burned to the ground, and many villagers have died."

"Burned, you say? Did anyone see the assailant?" Sesshomaru questioned, absent-mindedly tapping the end of the brush against his chin.

"One of the survivors remembers a stranger passing through the village not long before it burned, but he was gone before the attack," Kohaku answered, standing upright, his head held high.

"How often have the attacks occurred? Can you locate the villages affected?" Inu no Taisho questioned, holding another brush out to the boy. Kohaku took it and inspected the map, marking the affected villages and areas with small crosses. When he was done he stepped away from the map, relinquishing the brush to Inu no Taisho. The attacked villages were spread out through the Empire, some far at the reach of the southern border, others on the western coast, and a few near the eastern mountains.

"Where were you when you saw the attack, Sesshomaru?" Inu no Taisho asked, looked expectantly at his heir. Sesshomaru lifted his brush and marked a spot not three days ride from the palace.

"The attacks seem random, but I do not believe our enemy is as disorganized as he appears," Sesshomaru said, his voice low. Everyone in the room stared at the marks on the map, trying to make sense of the assailant's moves; the marks formed a rough ring, some further out than would make a perfect circle, others closer together.

"It doesn't look random," Koga added, gesturing to the map. "Look at this one, how it's further to the south, then follow his path this way," he said, a single claw drawing a path connecting the attacks. "He's spiraling in, it's like he's looking for something."

Sango whispered, "What's in the middle of all those places?"

"Just another village– we flew past it our way here," Kohaku said, Kirara nodding in agreement. "It was fine when we passed it."

"How long would it take one of our regiments to get to that village?" Inu no Taisho asked, turning to face Koga.

"Youkai? They would make it in three days at a run, but they would not be ready to fight when they arrive," Koga answered.

"Send them now."

"Hai!" Koga bowed, and turned, heading for the door, his tail twitching in excitement.

"Kitayama," Inu no Taisho said and Koga paused before opening the door, "Once you've sent your best youkai, go to your clan and see if the winds have whispered anything to them about an enemy to the Empire."

"Hai, Inu no Taisho-sama," Koga said, slipping through the doorway, sliding it shut behind him.

Turning to Sango and Kohaku, Inu no Taisho continued, "Himura, return to your village and patrol the burned areas– perhaps our assailant left something behind. Come back if you find something."

"Hai," Sango answered, bowing. She, Kohaku, and Kirara left the war room, closing the door behind them. Sesshomaru turned to his father once more, his normally blank features shifting into an unsettled look.

"Do you recognize this demon's work, Father?"

"Ie," Inu no Taisho said, his gaze firmly fixed on the markings scattered across the map, "and that is what concerns me."

* * *

Kagome wandered the halls alone, looking in disinterest at the shoji panels depicting the countryside, little birds flying above false clouds, imagined cities brimming with people, nothing as exquisite as the white dogs from the other wing. Her fingers drifted over the paintings as she paced through the familiar parts of the palace, ending up outside by the western gardens. She ambled through them, occasionally stopping to bend and smell a flower or pluck a bloom to twiddle between her fingers. She passed the afternoon in silence, alone among the flowers; she had not seen Sango nor Koga since that morning, not that she expected them to come find her in the gardens. She was sitting on a bench with her eyes closed to the sun when Inuyasha made his presence known.

"So, whatcha doin' out here? And what's with the get-up?" Inuyasha said, his fiery haori assaulting her eyes.

"Have you never seen a kimono before, Inuyasha?" Kagome teased, a smile stealing her lips.

"Keh, whatever. I figured you'd be with Sango right now," he said, looking at his feet. For all the barefoot walking he did, they were in surprisingly good shape.

"I haven't seen her nor Koga since this morning. Do you want to go riding?" Kagome asked, hoping to do something with the rest of her day.

"My old man's got me doing something," Inuyasha said, gruffly apologetic as he scratched his head sheepishly. His eyes met Kagome's and he offered a half smile, one small fang peeking from under his lip. "I'll take you back to the palace," he added, holding his arm out stiffly.

Kagome stifled a laugh and rose, accepting his arm with quiet mirth. Her golden threads of her kimono glinted in the light. The two meandered through the gardens, their progressed watched by more than one scrutinizing pair of eyes.

* * *

Kagome drifted through the halls on her way to the formal dining hall. Inuyasha had accompanied her longer than he had intended, and most of the afternoon had passed before a palace guard found them and Inuyasha had to leave. They had walked for what felt like hours, their conversation littered with light-hearted insults and offensive endearments. Inuyasha talked of growing up in the palace, growing up with a brother who hated him, of the false respect many courtiers gave him. He talked of his hopes for his life and his disdain for the selection process his father created and how he just wanted to travel the countryside without the ceremony royalty imposed, like the demons who came before him, and Kagome listened to the young prince who freely shared. Her mind replayed the events of that afternoon, each time bringing a warm feeling to her heart and confusing her head.

Women milled in the hallway, and the moment Kagome turned towards the dining hall, she knew she had made a mistake. Something in the air was telling her to go back to her room, to run, to flee and-

"What's this? Are you actually trying to make a good impression?" Natsumi's voice cut through the hall like a knife and Kagome found herself surrounded by a wall of white faces, red lips curving with a wicked gleam.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" Another girl asked, her dark eyes glinting. Kagome stepped back involuntarily and was shoved forward, falling into the wall of women.

"You're delusion if you think the Emperor would allow one of his sons to take you," one of them said, her white nose held high in contempt.

The murmurs and mutters assaulted Kagome's ears, and she spun around, asking shrilly, "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was lost in the throng and once more she was shoved, stumbling to a stop in front of Natsumi.

"It's a shame you came to dinner in a such a ratty kimono," Natsumi remarked, lifting the edge of Kagome's sleeve between two pinched fingers. The golden threads flickered as Natsumi crushed the silk in her hand and pulled sharply, throwing Kagome off balance. As she fell to the floor, her weight dragged on the delicate fabric and a loud rip rent the hall. Kagome fell on the floor, looking up in shock at Natsumi's delicate features, twisted with malicious pride.

"With how unsuitable you act and dress, I'm surprised that you weren't dismissed upon your arrival," came a remark from behind her as dainty hands pulled and ripped at her kimono. The golden strands that had formed birds flying proudly across the fabric's panels now unraveled, nothing more than shiny thread, and a sob tore from Kagome's throat. The white powder on her face dripped onto the floor, onto her hands, onto the remnants of the last gift from her parents as her tears tracked down her cheeks. Kagome shoved and skidded across the floor, pushing away the hands that had destroyed her kimono.

"Why? Why!" Kagome cried, backed up against a shoji screen, her face striped with tear tracks and her kimono trailing gold.

"Because you don't deserve them!"

"You have no shame!"

"You make everyone fall in love with you, but we see the true disaster you could bring to this Empire."

"We've watched you, we know."

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha-sama, the guards and the servants – they're all sucked in by your little spell!"

"I would never allow the Empire to fall with such disgrace," Natsumi said, her words a final slap that had Kagome fleeing the hall, bumping into screens and posts as she flew through the corridors. She passed Atsuko in a blur, the young girl looking after her as her mouth dropped in shock. As she burst from the palace into the gardens, she looked wildly, trying to find an escape. She tore down the steps into the gardens, her trailing kimono caught underneath her feet and she fell dirt and stones ripping into the soft skin of her hands. The stinging went unnoticed as Kagome rose and stumbled onward, golden birds trailing in her wake.

Her eyes filled with tears, her throat sore, Kagome's flight was stopped suddenly as she barreled into Sesshomaru's chest. His arms came up, gripping her shoulders and steadying her as she looked up at his face. His eyes were larger than normal, golden irises lit like honey in sunlight, and his eyebrows cocked curiously at her disheveled state.

"Higurashi, who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked, his deep voice gentle on her ears. She looked at him, her eyes not focusing, her breath catching, her arms shaking in the grip of his strong hands. She shook her head, unable to speak, a single sob bursting out as she collapsed against him.

"Oi, Ice prick, what'd you do to her?" Inuyasha's harsh yell had her turning weakly to him, still leaning on Sesshomaru for support.

"I have done nothing to her, half-breed."

"Then what's she crying for? And what'd you do to her clothes?" Inuyasha asked, scandalized by Kagome's state.

"If you could use your ears to listen, you would know I have done nothing," Sesshomaru said again, his voice sharper than his claws as he fixed a scorching glare on the hanyou.

"You're lying!"

"This Sesshomaru does not lie."

"Keh, you only hurt women then," Inuyasha said, jumping down from the palace steps and advancing towards them.

"You are wrong Inuyasha. Now go," Sesshomaru ordered, his chest puffing up as he stood tall, lifting Kagome slightly in the process.

"Not until you stop manhandling Kagome," Inuyasha respond, his hands tensed and claws drawn, ready to attack.

"No," Kagome said, the broken word falling from her lips. Her eyes watered again as she looked between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She pushed off from Sesshomaru's chest and staggered deeper into the garden, leaving both youkai and hanyou stunned in her wake.

* * *

He found her not long after, his nose easily catching her fresh spicy scent and the tang of her tears leading him to the heart of the gardens. He stood back, watching as she lay on the edge of the lotus pond, her kimono hanging off her frame like a fisherman's net. She didn't notice him, too lost in her reflection to see him. He trod softly, his feet not making a sound against the garden's soft grass as he slipped behind a tree to keep watch over her. She splashed angrily at the water and turned, curling into a tight ball on the bank. The stars floating overhead looked on, silent witnesses to the scene playing out in the secluded garden. Her breath caught, little hiccups loud amid the soft buzz of insects in the night. Eventually her breathing deepened, and still he waited. When he was certain she would not wake, he stepped out from his position and ghosted to her side, looking her sleeping form. She shivered, the night air poking at her skin through the torn kimono. He looked down, his golden eyes softening at her fragile body. Gently he removed his haori and draped it over her, a small twinge of satisfaction running through him as she began to breathe more easily, curling up into the haori's added warmth. He walked back and sat under the tree, settling in to keep watch over her that night.

While he watched over her, other eyes – gold eyes, red eyes– watched over him and watched the heavens.

* * *

Inu no Taisho looked out over his lands, feeling the unease and fear that started to seep into the air and into the people. He looked to his allies for strength, to the skies for guidance, and to the dragons for direction, but each proved more confusing than the last.

* * *

AN: There have been a few reviews about the pairing- the short answer is it will be more evident in the next chapters (including this one) who the pairing is! I've just been playing around with scenes in my head that I think help the story flow, and then I get really excited and jump the gun to post the chapter before I had planned, which is why it's the chapters are long and the main inciting incidents haven't really happened yet- I have so many ideas and it's really been a fun journey for me writing for the first time! Thanks for reading and for your reviews, they make me so excited to post chapters! (and post them too quickly, but that's also my own lack of self-restraint!)

Also, I haven't updated in a while, but I do have the start of the next chapter done. It's been a while since I've thought about this story, and in reading through it I realized there are a lot of grammar errors and spelling mistakes and even some sentences that have been left out. I'm going to be editing and re-updating the first chapters hopefully soon, after I post the next chapter.

Thank you! - homestyler


	11. Something Puzzling

Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started revising the first chapters and then started school again and haven't had a lot of time to write. It's been so long I had to go re-read everything to remember what I wrote and where I am in the story. I have the next few chapters outlined, but I probably won't be writing them consistently until summer comes again. I also want to revise the first chapters, but that's a whole new project.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning, damp and groggy. The chill the previous night had sunk deep into her body, and she pulled the haori tighter around her shoulders, fighting back a shiver. She sat up, pressing one hand to her head while the other secured her kimono. Her hair spilled down her back, the dark bumps and kinks riddled with pebbles and stained with mud. The morning was grey, the sun not yet risen over the mountains as Kagome's puffy eyes opened. The silky fabric of the haori swum into view, red flowers floating over the white silk like her birds had flown over her now ruined kimono. Lifting the fabric before her eyes in confusion, she recognized it as Sesshomaru's and she swiveled around looking for the daiyoukai, not catching sight of him anywhere. She lifted her aching body from the ground and winced as her vision spun. She stumbled through the gardens, her feet following now-familiar paths until she reached the steps of the palace. It was still early enough that many of the servants and inhabitants of the palace were not yet awake and Kagome set to climbing the stairs up to the palace doors, lifting the shredded hem of her kimono, the large haori slipping off her shoulder.

Inuyasha surprised her, jumping down from one of the trees by the palace entrance. His golden eyes were wide and sweet, concern apparent on his face as he landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened– what'd that jerk do to you?" Inuyasha asked, his feet slapping as he rushed up towards her, taking in the haori that floated off her form. "And whatcha wearing his clothes for?" he asked, lifting one sleeve between his fingers like it was a disease he didn't want to catch and glared at her accusingly.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Kagome asked, clenching the white silk between even whiter knuckles. She looked down at the garment hanging from her frame, long and bold and _whole_, her own underneath, strands and scraps of the beloved kimono drooping from her body. Her fingers tightened, crunching the delicate fabric.

"Keh, I been waitin for you, but it seems like you don't need me anymore," Inuyasha muttered, shifting from one foot to the other, his burning golden eyes boring into her own.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, confusion coloring her voice.

"What, you mean nothing happened between you two?"

"No, no, I – all I remember is falling asleep by the pond," Kagome said, her eyes traveling down the soft fabric between her fingers.

"Alright," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms across his broad chest. He offered no further conversation, leaving a strange dissonance between them.

Kagome lifted her hand to push back her hair, tucking it behind her ear as her cheeks flamed and she stuttered out, "Inuyasha-san, would you take me to the spring today? I think I'd feel much better after a good soak." Her voice lifted in false optimism, a tinny quality that betrayed her true feelings. Her eyes shifted to look at his face, not quite connecting with his own gaze. She subconsciously wiped at her face, rubbing the remains of her make-up and the evidence of her night on the ground into her hands.

"Yeah, I'll take ya," he said, turning and walking towards the stables with a halted gait. Her hesitation to fall in step with him was noticed in seconds, and he stopped, tossing over his shoulder, "You comin?"

"Eh- Hai! Hai," Kagome said hurriedly, taking a few swift steps to put her near the hanyou. She was surprised when, as she reached his side, he grabbed her hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow. He didn't even speed up his step like he normally did. _What is going on_?

* * *

Their trip out to the springs was slow-going. Inuyasha seemed content to let Kagome wallow in her own thoughts, and her head filled with glimpses and memories of the past day. When she saw a stray thread, her mind flickered to the voices that taunted her. When she saw a wildflower on the path, the calm of the lotus ponds filling her heart. When she looked to the sky, she hated being chained to the ground. She nearly didn't register that another rider was closing in, one of the young servants from the stables. As he neared, Kagome sat up a little straighter, self-consciously tugging at the hem of Sesshomaru's haori.

"Inuyasha-sama, His Majesty requests your presence at the throne room," said the boy, tightening the reins of his horse.

"Keh, what does my old man want now?" Inuyasha made no move to turn their horse around, continuing slowly towards the western woods.

"Inuyasha, you should go," Kagome said, her voice soft but sure. Their eyes met, and time paused. He pulled the horse's reins slightly, and they stopped moving forward.

"What about you?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed, but a slow smile spread across Kagome's face, not quite reaching her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Like you said, no one really comes to these woods, so I don't have to worry. Just promise you'll come back and get me later," Kagome said gently, already preparing to slide from the horse's back to the ground.

"Keh. You'll probably make a huge mess of these woods if I leave you alone," Inuyasha huffed, a teasing edge to his words. This time, Kagome's eyes lit up with subtle mirth and her smile grew the slightest bit.

"Of course. What would I do without you?" Kagome teased. She shifted slightly in her seat. "If you can help me down, I'll continue on foot. It seems you need to hurry," she said with a pointed look to the stable boy, who had already turned his horse back towards the palace. Inuyasha jumped down and lifted her from the horse, gently setting her on the ground. Kagome glanced down, a blush tinting her cheeks and she bowed her head in gratitude.

"I'll be back soon," Inuyasha said, remounting and spurring the horse into a gallop, the stable boy following close behind. In a minute, all she could see of him was a red dot on the horizon. She shuddered, drawing Sesshomaru's haori tighter around her shoulders, and turned about, setting off into the woods towards the hot spring.

* * *

Hours passed. Kagome had sat in the spring, soaking in the healing effects of the water until the sun hung low in the sky. The water seeped into her skin, and before long her thoughts led her to happier times. Now she stood, alone, in the middle of the thick woods. Her hair hung limp down her back, dampening the fabric of the haori.

"Well, there's no use waiting here any longer," Kagome said to herself, wrapping the haori tightly around her form. A faint path lay before her, the trees causing shadows to flicker over her footsteps. _I wonder why Inuyasha didn't come for me. For all his childishness, that doesn't seem like something he would do_. She walked through the thick woods towards the palace. Birds sang as the sun kept falling, and animals skittered out of her way as she walked.

Eventually, she found herself at the edge of the wood, in a clearing facing the gardens. On the far side of the gardens the palace sat, large and imposing. She couldn't hear anything, but she could still make out the bustle and movement of figures as they flitted around the grounds and the buildings in preparation for the evening meal. Though she hadn't eaten much that day, her stomach turned in anticipation of attending another meal with the women who had attacked her. Her hands clenched the haori as her mind fought off thoughts of the previous night. She stepped forward once more, small strides taking her into the gardens rather than the palace. Kagome wandered down the paths, her fingers trailing on flowers and plants along her way. She stopped by the pond, thankful for the towering wisteria tree in between her and the rest of the world. She sat, her eyes absently focused on the lotus blossoms and all the life the little pond attracted. Picking at a nearby flower, she idly twiddled the stem in her fingers. The petals wilted slightly, some falling off as she kept twirling it around. Her hand slipped into the pond, drawing lazy circles on the surface, and she watched as the ripples cascaded out towards the opposite banks.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked quickly through the gardens, following the faint scent of Higurashi. He had not seen the girl since that morning, after he left the gardens. His father had kept him in the council room most of the day, researching and preparing strategies for different potential enemies. When he was a pup, he would undergo similar exercises with his sensei to devise a plan for attack or defense. Now, with a real and unknown enemy, these sessions turned stressful and contentious. His father seemed agitated, and he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps he is keeping something from me. _Maybe he has encountered this strange demon before, but I would remember the feel of his youki. If he and Father had crossed paths, it was a long time ago_, he mused as he turned a corner in the path. The large wisteria stood tall in front of him, and he slowed, his steps silent.

Higurashi sat on the other side of the tree, completely unaware of his presence. Sesshomaru watched her as she picked a nearby flower up and began playing with it in her hands. The air around him compressed, and he watched silent awe as the very tips of Kagome's fingers glowed a soft blue aura, the same shade as her pale eyes. Sesshomaru stared, his brow furrowing even further as the petals wilted and fell off the flower. The bloom now looked as though it had been picked days ago, instead of mere minutes. He glanced from Higurashi's hands to her eyes, but she showed no comprehension of what had happened to the flower. _Something_ seemed to emanate from within her, something invisible causing the pressure in the air. His feet led him forward, still out of her sight, as her hand dipped down into the water. The ripples from her touch spread and cascaded, rushing across the pond far faster than they should. _Perhaps the girl does not realize what she is doing_, he thought, watching in fascination. He observed her in silence, even the sounds of the nobles assembling and commencing dinner not pulling his focus. _Father will be furious I'm not there to see the new arrival_, he thought absently. _But I don't care_.

As he watched her from the shadows of the wisteria, a second set of eyes watched them both. Far away, a golem with burning red eyes sat, watching the young girl twirl her hand in the pond.

The pressure in the air dissipated, and Sesshomaru spread out his youki, trying to understand exactly what Higurashi had done. His probing senses brought no insight other than a vague sense of the girl's somber emotions. _Of course, a puzzle this complex won't be so easily solved_, he thought, grim sarcasm coloring his inner thoughts. He stepped sharply out of the shadow of the tree, cracking a twig underneath his foot. Higurashi turned quickly, her blue eyes widening in surprise before softening under his gaze.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said, shifting to her knees while bowing her head. "What are you doing here?"

"You were not present this morning. Why?" He asked, cocking his head ever so slightly while ignoring her question.

"I was, um, I was unwell last night," Kagome started slowly, fiddling with the edge of her- no, his- haori, "and I…" she faltered. "I…" Her cheeks flushed a dark crimson and she dipped her head, obscuring her eyes from his view.

"Can I expect you tomorrow morning?" Sesshomaru asked, drawing her focus back.

"Hai! Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. I will be at breakfast tomorrow," she answered quickly, looking back up at him.

"Dinner is over. Have you eaten today?"

"Ie, I have not," Kagome replied, her arms crossing her stomach as it let out a soft grumble. Her cheeks flushed once more, a soft endearing pink crossing her features.

"Come," he said, extending a hand to lift her from the dirt. She gathered the haori tightly before gingerly accepting his clawed grasp. She wobbled slightly, squeezing his fingers as she regained her balance. Sesshomaru looked at her, his brow still slightly furrowed. He dropped her hand and turned on his heel, heading ack to the palace. He didn't look back, but he heard her soft footfalls as she trailed behind him. When he reached the shoji doors, he stopped a passing servant, telling them to find Higurashi's maid servant and bring her to the kitchens.

They continued their path through the winding hallways to the rear section of the palace, towards the kitchens. Servants flitted about, stopping to bow their heads at the pair before continuing to complete their tasks. Sesshomaru stopped before a shoji door, sparing a glance at Higurashi's form. Her head hung low, her eyes absently watching him as he moved. He looked forward again, sliding the door open to reveal a large kitchen with several kamado stoves surrounded by several shelves of large pots and pans. Servants bustled around the room, barely recognizing the prince in the doorway. He entered, Higurashi following a half-step behind. A servant stopped before him, wiping his hands on a spare rag.

"Oji-sama," the servant said with a quick bow, "how can I help you?"

Sesshomaru moved to the side, turning his gaze on Higurashi. The servant followed his look to the young girl. "She has missed the evening meal. See that she gets whatever she wants," he said. Higurashi raised her head slightly, her eyes still downcast. He glanced at the servant, how nodded sharply, then Sesshomaru turned and left the kitchen, sliding the door shut behind him.

* * *

Kagome looked at the closed door, her heart fluttering against her chest._ At least he didn't ask for his haori back yet_.

"Hime-sama, if you please?" The servant's voice broke her concentration, and Kagome glanced back at him.

"Huh?" she said weakly, her own voice nearly lost in the bustle of the kitchen. The servant was gesturing towards another set of doors. Numbly, Kagome followed him into a small dining area. Servants and cooks sat around small tables with heaping platters of rice, vegetables, and fish. A fresh bowl was gently pushed into her hands, already piled high with food. She moved to an almost empty table, setting down her bowl before sitting. The only other occupant, a large humanoid demon with skin paler than snow, sat on the other side of the table, a half-finished bowl in front of him. When he looked up at her, his violet eyes flashed a vivid red. Startled, Kagome quickly looked back at her own bowl. Hunger and exhaustion crept into her, and she began stuffing her face with the heavenly food.

* * *

"I am disappointed, Sesshomaru," Inu no Taisho said, his back straight as he scanned the dark sky.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded, watching the heavens.

"I trust you had a very, very good reason for not presenting yourself to the newest girl," Inu no Taisho said, eyes flickering towards his son. Gold clashed against gold, and a little spark of obstinance flared in Sesshomaru's eyes. "And for not appearing at dinner."

"Hn."

"Have you no desire to find a mate, pup?"

Sesshomaru paused. "None of them interest me," he said, turning back to the sky. He stood stiffly, his back to his father. _Well…_

"None?" Inu no Taisho pressed, noticing his son's hesitation. A moment passed. "Must I pick for you, then?"

"If it be your will."

"Hn."

"Keh."

Silence enveloped the pair. High above them, a star fell, leaving a gleaming trail in its wake.

"Father, did you—"

"Yes, my son. I saw it."

Quiet tension hung in the air.

"Why does it matter?"

Inu no Taisho was silent, his harsh gaze flicking at his expectant son, revealing nothing. Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly, trying to interpret the importance of the sign.

"You are keeping something from me."

The Emperor still said nothing.

"This Sesshomaru does not appreciate being kept ignorant of things."

"Then you should expect your alpha to inform you when the time is right, pup."

As his son left, Inu no Taisho returned to his observation of the skies.

* * *

Thanks for reading! With my outline I'll hopefully post more regularly again. If you have questions or want to leave a review, please do! I love reading them!

\- homestyler


	12. The New Arrival

**Chapter 12: The New Arrival**

High above them, a star fell, leaving a gleaming trail in its wake.

"Father, did you—"

"Yes, my son. I saw it."

Quiet tension hung in the air.

"Why does it matter?"

Inu no Taisho was silent, his harsh gaze flicking at his expectant son, revealing nothing. Sesshomaru cocked his head slightly, trying to interpret the importance of the sign.

"You are keeping something from me."

The Emperor still said nothing.

"This Sesshomaru does not appreciate being kept ignorant of things."

"Then you should expect your alpha to inform you when the time is right, pup."

As his son left, Inu no Taisho returned to his observation of the skies.

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and crisp. Sesshomaru slid the door open to the dining hall with quiet ease. Unsurprisingly, the hall was empty except for a few members of the royal court. They acknowledged him as he passed, walking to the head of the great table. From his position, he watched as the assembled nobles ate and took their leave of the dining hall.

As he began his own breakfast, Higurashi slipped into the hall. Gone were the rags from yesterday and the exquisite kimono from the day before. Now, she wore a simple blue yukata and bore the lightest of make-up, her lips barely stained red. Her eyes were red too, and puffy. _She has been crying. Hn_… She walked forward, taking a seat far away from others, further up the table than they dared claim. Servants placed bowls of rice and soup in front of the girl, who barely acknowledged them. She sat, eyes downcast, halfheartedly picking at one of the dishes before her. Sesshomaru took advantage of the opportunity to study the girl without scrutiny. Higurashi was unlike many of the other irritating women who had come to the palace, however her reason for attendance was much the same. Her arrival was a stark contrast from the pomp of the other young women. Her face was plain, her eyes expressive. She acted without regard for status and appearance, yet her words reflected intelligence and a desire to impress. But she was also humble and fragile, if the last few days had been anything to go by.

Higurashi represented a puzzle. A new, interesting, and intriguing puzzle. After her strange display last night, he spent the night reflecting on his interactions with her. She was of little importance compared to the other potential mates that filled the palace, however she had managed to infiltrate different spheres of palace life with ease. His father's advisors and generals all showed this girl great deference, actively seeking out her company. He had seen Higurashi with Himura Sango frequently, as well as Kitayama Koga. He even recalled a night when the dragon Haruto had dined by her side, engaging the girl in constant conversation. They each competed for her attention, for her praise. The dragon sought her out for flowers, leaving his own in return. Even her handmaid seemed enraptured with the girl, showing an unexpected loyalty and fierce protectiveness of her mistress. _Strange, this girl who attracts those of power and influence. And Inuyasha is clearly smitten with her._

Higurashi shifted, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. In his musings, he had lost awareness of himself and had been focusing on the young woman for several minutes. A cursory glance at the rest of the hall showed that no one noticed his lapse of attention, yet Higurashi's gaze met his own for a moment. _She_ had noticed.

* * *

That evening, Atsuko aided Kagome in preparing for the evening meal. Their routine of bathing and dressing took on a mellow overtone as Kagome declined Atsuko's offerings of scented soaps and beautiful kimono, the young girl trying in vain to improve her mistress' mood. Atsuko conceded, and quietly set to arranging Kagome's hair. Before long, the pair set off for the dining hall, Kagome wearing an elegant yet inconspicuous kimono of dark blue silk, accented on the sleeves and hem by a glittering gold design. After her experience the last time she walked these halls, Kagome stayed to the edge of the hallways, eyes nervously glancing for signs of Natsumi and her posse. The pair soon arrived and Atsuko led Kagome into the now-familiar dining hall.

What Kagome noticed first was the general buzz of light conversation in the hall, an undercurrent of excitement accenting the typical chatter. Then she noticed distinct lack of an open space. Scanning the rows of seats at the table, her nerves grew as she failed to identify where she would be sitting. The sides of the long table were filled, occupants talking in hushed tones. The sight was not abnormal, as many ladies and courtiers frequently arrived before her at previous meals. As she glanced towards the head of the table, her heart fluttered at her final realization. The space across from Inuyasha- her space- was occupied. Another young woman had claimed it, and the hanyou had yet to take his eyes off her. The royal family remained enraptured by the woman as well. The woman had long, straight hair that fell down her back in a thick sheet. Her voice was gentle and soft, but carried across the hall. The other women were conversing lightly, yet Kagome heard no derogatory remarks about this new contender for the princes' hearts. The women and other nobles commented on her beauty, her poise, or her presence- how appropriately and perfectly she met the requirements as a potential future mate for either of the Emperor's sons. _It's like she's cast a spell to make them all love her_, Kagome thought ruefully. M_aybe they'll finally just leave me alone now_. Even Natsumi did not notice nor scorn her, too deeply involved in listening to the mystery woman's story.

From her vantage across the room, Kagome could not see the woman's face, but seeing Inuyasha's had caused enough damage to her pride. Coupled with the lack of seating, Kagome's breathing hitched, tears prickling in her eyes. Atsuko paused her search for a seat to assure her mistress, concern growing as she recognized the mounting distress.

"Kagome-san, I am sure there has been a mistake— I can fix it, I promise!" Atsuko said quietly, her hushed voice not breaking the overall murmur. As she looked for one of the attendants, Kagome dared another glance at Inuyasha. _I thought I was his friend_, she thought sadly. _Could he really forget me so quickly?_ She shifted on her feet, uncomfortable to be standing awkwardly at the side of the full banquet table. A glint caught her attention, and through watery eyes she connected with Sesshomaru's stare from the far end of the table. He showed no interest in the newest arrival, nor in the food that was rapidly being served. His eyes focused on her and her alone, and Kagome offered a weak nod in his direction. His nostrils flared slightly, the corner of his mouth twitching into a nearly imperceptible frown.

Next to him, Inu no Taisho glanced at Kagome as she slipped to the edge of the hall, his eyes at first genteel, then narrowing in intense scrutiny. Kagome did not see, yet the Emperor glanced once more from her to the woman in front of his younger son.

"Gomen nasai Kagome-san. It appears there has been a mix-up in the dining schedules. You will dine in the smaller hall tonight. Please, forgive me," Atsuko murmured to her.

"Hai, of course," Kagome whispered, "It is no problem, Atsuko-chan."

As she stepped through the doorway, Kagome looked once more at Inuyasha. To her surprise, the woman across from him was looking at the door, straight at Kagome. Her simpering smile flashed at the hanyou, but her eyes met Kagome's with cold, proud contempt, proclaiming utter victory over the retreating girl. The strangest realization came after the door slid shut. _She looks like she could be my twin_.

* * *

I'm kicking myself because I had a few things outlined and then I realized that I've written some things too soon and I wrote myself a few major plot holes that I am now trying to amend. I'll be updating the previous chapters so they fit with fixing these holes (I am so mad at myself. Ugh.) I' also revising, so those changes and updates will be reflected on the chapter itself, with the original publish date and the date it was updated.

I'm also going to start writing some shorter chapters because then my trigger-happy self will be satisfied with an update and not leave something important out.

MAJOR CHANGES: I changed the ending of chapter 10 slightly. I've also added to the end of chapter 11 (because I always post prematurely….), so that changed as of 5/4/2020. I included the updated end of 11 at the beginning of this chapter. If you have questions or comments, DM me or leave a comment.


	13. Long Foretold, Soon Unveiled

**Chapter 13: Long Foretold, Soon Unveiled**

Sesshomaru watched Higurashi's fleeing form with veiled interest. Flicking his gaze to his father, he was surprised to see him also watching the girl. Inu no Taisho stared, his corners of is lips turned down and his eyes blazing with internal fire. The room filled with sound as courtiers began eating and drinking, but the monarch remained stiff and silent in his seat. Eventually Inu no Taisho shifted his gaze to his eldest son, who met him head on.

"Sesshomaru…" Inu no Taisho began, his voice a soft murmur lost to the noise, his eyes scanning through the assembled humans and demons, "We must talk."

"Hn."

The meal dragged on for Sesshomaru. The newest girl to arrive at the palace sat across from his brother, engaging him in excessively polite conversation. Every so often, she would make a soft comment or ask a question. She was exceptionally skilled with people, subtly leading the conversation and drawing in attention from all sides. Izayoi and Inuyasha talked excitedly with the girl, occasionally dragging his father into the conversation. The strange girl even met his own gaze a few times throughout the meal, her coy smile falling short of reaching her eyes.

When the meal ended, Sesshomaru followed his father out of the dining hall. The silent pair made their way through the sprawling palace towards their family's private residence. The hallways were empty here, and gratefully free of the many perfumes the women vying for his attention wore. Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow when his father entered the war room, sliding the door shut with a neat _snick_. The maps detailing the past attacks surrounded them, red blotches indicating the extent of their unknown enemy's damage.

Then Inu no Taisho was pushing them away, revealing the polished wooden table underneath as maps, brushes, and pages fell to the ground with a soft clatter. From his haori he produced a small scroll, gingerly placing it on the table as he met Sesshomaru's questioning gaze. A cursory sniff revealed that the scroll was old, the crackling paper stiff and fragile with age, but no scents lingered on it save his father's.

"You asked if I kept something from you," Inu no Taisho started, then paused. "I have." He gestured to the scroll on the table. "That scroll details how our empire falls." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the scroll with renewed interest. Glancing back at his father, he received a curt nod of permission before picking up the scroll. With delicate precision, he unrolled the scroll to reveal a short verse, the once-black ink faded to a soft grey.

_The Sparrow's Requiem_

_In the time of the General, united by race and with sons soon engaged,_

_One face shall decide the fate of the nation, twin parts bearing wills of good and ill._

_Youkai eyes deceived and human hearts confused, falling heavens whisper truth._

_One to destroy, one to raise, the younger to save lest the elder be razed._

_Draw to her with gentle soul, Joy of the sky, and burn away fear._

_Let not Emptiness chase away what content would reside caged within reign._

_Confuse them not, lest the empire fall in silken chains,_

The verse ended suddenly, and Sesshomaru looked back up at his father, his eyes narrow and sharp.

"What is this?"

"A prophecy." Inu no Taisho's voice was grim and soft.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"When the time was right."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, a hint of anger coloring his words.

"Why did I wait, or why now?"

"Either. Both. Explain yourself, _Father_," Sesshomaru snapped, red seeping into his eyes.

"You are familiar with Higurashi Kagome?"

"What of the girl?"

"And you saw the newest arrival, Miyamoto Kikyo?" Inu no Taisho pressed. He stared into his son's eyes, and saw the sudden flood of comprehension.

"Twins," Sesshomaru said, his voice hollow. He glanced back down at the scrap of paper between his claws.

"So it would seem." The Emperor's lips pressed together in a harsh frown. Silence enveloped them as Sesshomaru read through the verse once more. His father went to the side of the room and opened a small cabinet to produce a bottle of sake and a few cups. Bringing them back to the table, he sat heavily and began pouring. He placed a cup in front of Sesshomaru, then took a long drink from his own.

"How long have you known?" Sesshomaru asked, picking up his own cup.

"My father told me right before he died. He passed this scroll to me and told me that my grandsire met a yosuzume in the mountain passes as he fought in the south. The bird told him he'd establish a strong and powerful kingdom to last generations, but one day his line would face a decision. He handed this," Inu no Taisho said, picking up the small scroll once more, "to Inukouji and flew off into the mountains."

"Hn." Sesshomaru sat for a minute, his mind working through the different possibilities to understand the prophecy. "We cannot simply kill them both?"

"No. From what I understand, if we kill them both or kill the elder, the empire perishes." Inu no Taisho sat back, taking another long drink. "The elder will destroy the kingdom given the chance, the younger will save it…if Higurashi and Miyamoto are truly separated twins, we must determine which is the elder."

"Have there been no other twins in the entire empire?"

"Very few. For centuries, elder twins have been branded and cast out." Inu no Taisho paused, swirling the sake in his cup. "When my allies began calling me '_taisho_', I remembered the prophecy."

"Hn…."

"I did not want it to be true. But now I suppose my own folly stares me in the face."

"So what can be done?" Sesshomaru asked, looking expectantly at his father. The older youkai stared into his cup for a moment longer, then met his son's eyes.

"I need you to investigate. Find out which girl is the eldest." Inu no Taisho said, setting his cup down. He rubbed his eyes, then met Sesshomaru's gaze once more. "I want you to watch Higurashi. From what I understand," he said, lifting an edge of the scroll once more, "the younger twin is gentler, but the elder will confuse us, try and trick us."

"And what of Miyamoto?"

"Inuyasha will watch her closely. She seems perfectly content to follow him around. Higurashi, on the other hand…" Inu no Taisho sighed and stood, pacing around the war room. "Higurashi is very different. She has training with a bow. She maintains close acquaintance with my advisors, my captain of the guard. Even you saw how quickly she captured Inuyasha's attention. My advisors all seem quite taken with her, though she seems perfectly ordinary to me. Childish and ill-fit for palace life, perhaps, but not dangerous. Not until now," the Emperor growled lowly, his back to Sesshomaru. "Find out if she is the eldest, Sesshomaru."

"What then?"

"Then… we will deal with her as any other threat to our nation."

"Hn."

* * *

Sesshomaru roamed the palace grounds after leaving the war room, his thoughts reeling in light of recent revelations. His feet led him through the palace until he found himself out in the open, roaming through the gardens. The sky stretched out above him, the final rays of the setting sun disappearing behind the clouds. Leaves whispered along the ground as a soft breeze carried a now-familiar scent to his nose. Testing the air, Sesshomaru continued down the garden path, closing in on his unsuspecting prey. Pushing through the hanging branches of the wisteria, Sesshomaru caught sight of Higurashi once more, a dark figure by the side of the pond. She twirled a flower in her hands, a finished chain of blooms resting on the ground by her side. Higurashi turned, sensing that she was no longer alone in her haven.

* * *

"Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said, bowing her head. "I did not expect to see anyone out here." Throughout the garden, crickets chirped, their songs a welcome diversion from forced conversation. She turned back to the pond, fiddling with her flower. "Will you come sit with me?" she offered, glancing over her shoulder at the inuyoukai.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru came to her side, but did not sit. He stood, his eyes fixated on the skies. Kagome followed his gaze, watching the stars glitter and shine far above their heads.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked down at her, their eyes meeting in the dim light, and wondered how she could possibly affect the entire kingdom, with her small hands and innocent eyes.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome continued, her eyes slipping back down, "for lending me your haori the other night. I…" her voice trailed off, and she looked at the stoic demon beside her. He was so calm, so unaffected by the turbulent world within the palace. The pair sat in silence, each lost to their own thoughts.

"Why are you here, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome's voice was quiet among the sounds of the garden. Sesshomaru looked away from the sky for just a moment to observe the girl at his feet.

"Why are you, Higurashi?"

Kagome giggled, her cheeks flushing softly. A brief puff of pride swelled within him, pleased by his ability to elicit such a response from her.

"You may call me Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome responded lightly, a teasing edge to her voice.

"Hn." Acutely aware of her playful tone, Sesshomaru turned back to the sky. Beside him, Kagome gave a quiet smile to the second flower-chain forming at her fingertips.

* * *

From the palace, Inu no Taisho watched the young woman and his son, unable to hear their stilted conversation. They made a striking pair from this distance, a perfect contrast of dark and light. From what he observed, Higurashi Kagome attracted people to her like flames attracted moths. His own son was impressive, but lacked the same inherent warmth Higurashi so easily wielded in her interactions with others. Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed, focusing on the couple in the garden. Tentatively, he sent a tendril of his youki outward to test the girl's presence, to see how she would react, or if she even noticed.

The response was near instantaneous. Sesshomaru turned his head sharply towards the palace, his own youki flaring up in return. A second energy swelled up as well, and Inu no Taisho's youki rushed back, a shiver running down his spine. His youki tingled where it touched the second energy, and he fixed his gaze on Higurashi. Strangely, the girl had not even looked up from her flower plait. If the second surge had originated from her, she would surely have reacted. As it was, Higurashi merely glanced up at Sesshomaru before languidly returning to her task. _Curious_.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared up at the palace, then at Kagome, confusion clouding his face. His youki flared to meet his father's, but another brushed against it as well. The corners of his lips turned down slightly, his eyes darkening.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side. Before he could answer, she gasped and sprang up, pointing at the sky in excitement. "_Look_, a shooting star— quick, make a wish!" Kagome said, before squeezing her eyes shut.

The youkai twisted his head, catching sight of the star's trail._ What does a falling bit of heaven have to do with making a wish_, he wondered, momentarily bemused by her antics. Now that she stood, he could feel her next to him. She stood still, her eyes closed, hands up like she was praying, and lips moving without forming words. He waited, then watched as her eyes blinked open, a wide smile crossing her features.

"Did you make a wish?" she asked, her eyes bright in the darkness.

"This Sesshomaru does not engage in such childish affairs."

Kagome pressed on, her excitement only slightly tempered by his surly response. "Mama said that stars fall when the kami are looking down on us. She said when you see a shooting star to make a wish for the kami to hear."

"Hn."

"I've only seen a shooting star once before tonight, and, well, I guess I can't tell you what I wished for, but I think—"

Sesshomaru turned abruptly towards her, his imposing height suddenly filling her view. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, words suddenly failing her.

"And what do you wish for, Kagome?"

* * *

Important Note: I am revising and editing the completed chapters and cross-posting to AO3 and Dokuga (currently posted through chapter 2, which includes a chunk of FFN's chapter 3). The content for chapters is being rearranged in this revision, so please do not be surprised if the chapter numbers change or the total number of chapters decreases. I do not know what deleting chapters will do to the comments, so I am waiting to published the fully revised version to FFN.


End file.
